


Amor en Umbrías

by KatsuraSunoichi96



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsuraSunoichi96/pseuds/KatsuraSunoichi96
Summary: ¿Acaso pueden los gritos, insultos e imprevistos anestesiar la herida de un corazón indignado? Tal vez...





	1. Convenio de Lectura

**Author's Note:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi.

**_¡Buenos días, buenas tardes, buenas noches o buenas madrugadas. Dependiendo del horario en el que lean estas palabras, queridos lectores!_ **

 

_Como han de haber leído, esto es un **Convenio de Lectura. Pero, ¿qué implica este “Convenio de Lectura” exactamente? Es algo que no creo sea difícil de entender:**_

****

**_Es una apartado bien definido donde ustedes, lectores, y yo, la autora, aclararemos y acordaremos ciertos puntos (en este caso, “Cláusulas”) sobre el Fanfic para que la lectura sea lo más placentera y entendible posible._ **

****

**_Con esa definición, podemos pasar al contenido del convenio, mis hermosas joyas:_ **

****

****

**_-.-_ **

****

**Primera Cláusula: “Trauma” es un AU (Universo Alterno)**

****

****

**_Como tal vez muchos saben, un AU_ ** _es una clasificación del mundo de los Fanfictions donde el autor tiene plena libertad para **modificar la historia** conforme a sus deseos u intenciones. Los personajes permanecen intactos, la personalidad de los mismos permanece intacta de igual manera (a menos que el autor decida lo contrario), **pero la historia y contexto son distintos a lo Canon o fluyen en un tiempo y espacio totalmente fuera de ello. No obstante, sí pueden tomarse ciertos puntos o detalles Canon para que la historia no se desligue tanto de su origen.**_

****

_Tomando en cuenta el párrafo anterior, esto significa que **tengo plena libertad para crear una historia distinta a la Canon, con un contexto y desarrollo particulares.**_

_Es decir, que, por ejemplo, Atem (que en el anime/manga se marcha al inframundo) puede ser un joven con una vida común y corriente. Kaiba, que en el manga/anime es el CEO de la K.C. Puede ser abogado, médico o psiquiatra (aunque eso no lo imagino. xD). Sin embargo, Atem seguirá siendo orgulloso y protector con sus amigos. Al igual que Kaiba seguirá siendo prepotente y crudo._

_La historia puede tomar matices distintos sin tocar la personalidad canónica de los personajes._

**_Por ello, si por si acaso Atem no es duelista, Kaiba no es empresario y Jounouchi es un delincuente (aunque esto es canon en cierta medida), ya saben el por qué, mis amores.  ;)_ **

****

****

****

*** * * * * ***

****

**Segunda Cláusula: El Contenido Adulto**

_Bueno, les cuento que la clasificación de cualquier fic con el **apartado “Contenido Adulto” no es exclusiva para fics que contienen escenas explícitas de sexo** (Lemmon en el caso de los Fanfics). Se agregan, además **, el uso de un lenguaje soez, ofensivo e incluso el uso de expresiones vulgares como: “¡Vete a la mierda!” Y así por el estilo.**_

_En este fanfic, **Jounouchi Katsuya** (Joey Wheeler, para quienes no lo conozcan por su nombre japonés) **es uno de los protagonistas principales**. Si ustedes han visto todas las “facetas” de Yu-Gi-Oh! Sabrán de antemano que **este rubio no utiliza términos sofisticados al hablar ni mucho menos un lenguaje culto.** **Por eso, expresiones como ese “¡Vete a la mierda!” y otras más aparecerán en el fic** y por eso está dentro del “Contenido Adulto”. **Si alguno de ustedes no tolera ese tipo de expresiones, mis amores, pueden saltártelas o considerar si realmente desean leer el Fanfic. (El deseo más íntimo de mi corazón es que SHI lo lean. :’+)**_

****

****

_Además de ese lenguaje, **es muy probable que el fic trate temáticas oscuras como… El suicidio, por ejemplo**. **Sin embargo, he de aclarar que el punto de vista plasmado en el fic, y el que expresen los personajes, NO ES EL MIO.  Para mí, los personajes tienen su propia esencia, son totalmente independientes de mí. Ellos son ellos, yo soy yo. Yo tengo mis criterios y ellos tienen los suyos. Mi parte sólo consiste en manejar escenarios para que ellos se desenvuelvan en el. ;)**_

**__ **

**_Han quedado advertidos y como bien dice el adagio: “Sobre aviso no hay engaño”._ **

****

*** * * * * ***

**Tercera Cláusula: Personajes (OC’S) y Shipping**

_Antes de iniciar la presentación de los personajes, quiero decirles que **si “Amor Blanco A Través de Unos Ojos Azules”(mi primer Fanfic)** fue una locura total para mí… **¡ESTE FIC ES LA MÁXIMA EXPRESIÓN DE MI DEMENCIA!** Aunque eso depende del punto de vista individual de cada uno. **Pero yo siempre digo que es una locura porque siempre termino haciendo algo distinto a lo ya implantado en el Fandom.** **Por eso me autoevalúo como alguien “Tripolar”.** Cuando los lectores se encuentran con algo abismalmente distinto a lo ya implantado, tienden a decepcionarse y, como consecuencia, no acogen la historia de manera agradable… **¡ESO ME ATERRA!**   ;--; _

****

_Pero mejor pasemos a la presentación de los OC (Original Character) que intervendrán en esta historia **(sólo los principales):**_

**_ACLARACION:_ ** _Ese modelo de presentar a los OC’s lo tomé como referencia del cómo se presentan los personajes en **Melodic Redemption, un Doujinshi de Yu-Gi-Oh!** En español cuya autora es Carrox.   _

**Yura Sutori**

 

 

**Edad:** 20 años

 

**Altura:** 1.63

 

**Cumpleaños:** 22 de Marzo. (Día mundial del Agua)

 

**Signo Zodiacal:** Aries

**Personalidad**

**Breve descripción:**

_Osada y despreocupada son dos términos clave para definir a Yura Sutori. La ojiazul tiende a usar ironías acompañadas de un acento tosco para expresar su opinión, sin importarle en lo más mínimo quien sea el receptor. Las palabras son su mayor defecto, pues suele decir exactamente lo que piensa en el momento en que lo piensa y delante de quien lo piensa. No obstante a su rudeza lexical, sus argumentos por lo general están fundamentados en la realidad percibida, peculiaridad que le otorga un gran poder de convencimiento._

_Es sobreprotectora con todo aquella que aprecia y no teme a los límites cuando considera la situación alarmante. Tiene un sentido de justicia bastante amplio. Da mucha importancia a los cumpleaños de las personas cercanas a su círculo y le encanta celebrarlos._

_Su actitud es la de una adolescente bohemia._

_Sin embargo, aquellos rasgos no fueron inculcados, fue la secuela de un acontecimiento cuya verdadera naturaleza sólo ella conoce._

**_Detalles Curiosos:_ **

****

_*Su cumpleaños es el Día Mundial del Agua porque fue ideada en un día lluvioso._

_*Su símbolo en el horóscopo chino es un Dragón, mientras que su signo en el zodiaco, Aries, es un signo de fuego.  Por lo que, si se mezclan ambas simbologías, su personalidad podría relacionarse a la denominación: “Dragón de Fuego”._

_*Existe una razón bastante peculiar por la cual siempre mantiene su cabello del mismo largo._

 

**-.-**

**Kyoka Hanashi**

**Edad:** 18 años.

**Altura:** 1.59

**Cumpleaños:** 23 de Febrero

**Signo Zodiacal:** Piscis

**Personalidad**

**Breve Descripción:**

_La mejor amiga de Yura desde su infancia. Es un joven muy alegre, enérgica y emotiva con una gran pasión por los libros. Al grado de llamar a Shakespeare su “Dios de la Literatura”. Sin embargo, aunque usa lentes, no es una chica con dotes intelectuales superiores._

 

_Es muy despistada para aquellas cosas que no llaman considerablemente su atención_.

 

_Se emociona por cosas sencillas y tiende a lanzar un tremendo grito eufórico cuando está muy emocionada, feliz o asustada. Así mismo, tiende a hablar muy rápido cuando tiene alguna emoción fuerte, lo que tiende a ser un tanto molesto e incluso marear a las personas, como le sucede a Jounouchi Katsuya._

**_Detalles Curiosos:_ **

****

_*Es experta en cocinar pastas o platillos que lleven mucho condimento pero es inexperta a la hora de cocinar postres o comidas que lleven mucha azúcar. Todo lo contrario a Yura, que es muy hábil al momento de cocinar postres y odia la comida muy salada._

_*Kyoka no utiliza lentes como consecuencia de una lectura excesiva de libros, lo hace porque padece Miopía desde niña, por ello le molesta que la vean como alguien superdotado por el simple hecho de usar lentes. Irónicamente, y pese a su padecimiento, ella ama la lectura desde niña._

_*Ya que es muy emotiva, tiene toda una colección de lentes de diversos colores para usarlos según su estado de ánimo, e igualmente combinarlos con la ropa. De modo que si está feliz, vestirá ropas con colores vivos y usará lentes del mismo color. Por el contrario, si está triste u desanimada, estará prendada con ropas de colores opacos y lentes con la misma tonalidad._

**-.-**

_Habrán más OC’s. Dos o tres a lo máximo. Pero a esos que restan siento que debo moldearlos más… Pero descuiden, cuando estén totalmente pulidos los presentaré. ¡Cuenten con ello!_

_Bien, con los OC’S presentados, podemos hablar de los Ships._

_¡Oh, Saints! Fue toda una Odisea seleccionar el nombre adecuado para los ships. Son 4 Shippings en realidad pero yo solo diré el nombre del principal (sí, soy muy malvada… Ok, no… x3). Los otros 3 tengo la intención de que se descubran a lo largo del Fic, aunque, si llegan a descubrirlos antes, les revelaré el nombre.  ;)_

**_Takmilashipping_ ** _es el nombre del Ship entre **Jounouchi Katsuya y Yura Sutori.**_

**_“Takmila” es una palabra Árabe cuyo significado es “complemento”, una clara alusión a la forma abstracta en que ambos personajes se complementan._ **

****

**_*********_ **

****

**Cuarta Cláusula: Actualizaciones y Agradecimientos**

****

_Quienes ya han tenido la oportunidad de leer mi anterior fic, sabrán que, lamentablemente, **mi ritmo de actualización es tan lento como un caracol recién nacido.**_

_Desgraciadamente, las actualizaciones tardarán. Salvo exclusivos casos donde pueda actualizar con más antelación. **Pero por lo general, suelo tardar hasta dos meses (nunca he llegado a los tres) para actualizar un capítulo.** _

**_¡Pido una disculpa del tamaño del mar por ello!_ ** _Pero estoy casi finalizando mi carrera universitaria y eso me impedirá escribir más a menudo y, por consiguiente, actualizar. **Sin embrago, siempre que pueda recibirán una notificación con un nuevo capítulo.**_

**_Cada 5 capítulos habrá agradecimientos especiales nombrando a cada usuario que haya leído, hiteado (corrijanme si lo dije mal) y comentado. Cada leído, hiteado y comentario es un pedacito de cielo para mí. ¡Los aprecio como no imaginan! ;---;_ **

****

**_ Por ello, les sugiero a los lectores fantasmas que al menos dejen un hit aunque no comenten nada. NO es que desee tanto hits como estrellas hay en el cielo, ni tantos comentarios como arena hay en el mar, es más bien, que me parece injusto que ustedes (que leen la historia igual que aquellos que hitean y comentan) no sean mencionados en cada agradecimientos igual que los demás.  _ **

****

**_ Más que nada, mi deseo es agradecerles igual que a aquellos que hitean y comentan. _ ** **_¡Créanme, brinco de felicidad cada vez que se me notifica un comentario o algo mas! Pero, más que eso, mi anhelo es poder regalarles una lectura de calidad, algo que valga todo el tiempo que dedican a leerlo._ **

****

**_¡Pero descuiden! De todas formas, aunque no voten o comenten, siempre habrá un agradecimiento hacia ustedes pues cada capítulo tendrá una nota final mía diciendo: “… Gracias a todos aquellos que leen aunque no voten o comenten”. ¡Porque sé que ustedes están ahí!_ **

****

**_Aunque esa manera de agradecer no se compara a cuando te nombran de manera específica, es mucho más especial._ **

****

**_*********_ **

****

**Quinta Cláusula: Términos de Aceptación**

**_Si has comprendido todas las cláusulas anteriores y estás de acuerdo con ellas, la manera de mostrar tu aceptación es dejando un hit/fav (soy nueva por aca, corrijanme si yerro o comentario. Eso querrá decir que has decidido acompañarme en esta nueva entrega, por lo que resta expresarte las siguientes palabras:_ **

****

**_¡Bienvenido a mi imaginación, joya mía! ¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de GRACIAS por darme una oportunidad y por leer todo lo anterior!_ **

****

**_¡Espero engalanarte en cada capítulo y, sobre todo, que podamos tener una amena relación de autor/lector!_ **

****

**_¡Los amará por el resto de sus días ésta loca bajo el seudónimo de Katsura Sunoichi_ **


	2. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi.

**"** Un corazón roto nunca vuelve a palpitar de la misma forma… **”**

**_-George Pellicer_ **

 

**_—.—_ **

****

_26 de Julio._

_Día célebre, gozoso para su corazón enamorado cuyo fragor belicoso menguaba cualquier sonido cercano._

_El rubor en sus mejillas dibujaba vergüenza diáfana, polvos dorados tintaban los párpados contrarrestados por los orbes trémulos que contenían el azul de sus ojos._

_El labio inferior fue mordido pese a estar decorado con el labial más oneroso de todos los cosméticos almacenados en el neceser._

_Miró una, dos, tres, decenas de veces la faz reflejada en el espejo; negando poseerla._

_Contempló por enésima vez el escote indecoroso a su percepción femenina, aquel que singularizaba la tela carmín encajada en su cuerpo como un vestido provocativo._

_La sangre maquilló con más recelo sus mejillas acaloradas de sólo imaginar una de las reacciones dramatizadas por su mejor amiga, la mente maestra detrás de aquella prenda libidinosa._

_Pensó disentir sus “consejos prácticos’’ e investirse con un ropaje decente, sin embargo, ese día no lo ameritaba._

_Ese día… Debía ser especial._

_Rezongó abatida, nerviosa._

_Observó la envoltura decorada con esmero por sus propias manos, quienes tomaron el presente con indecisión latente. Colgó el bolso de noche en su hombro izquierdo y desalojó la recamara emitiendo los pasos titubeantes de sus tacones platinados._

_Cruzó la sala perlada de adornos con alusiones arqueológicas, flaqueando entre sus propios pasos._

_Nervios intrépidos._

_Vilipendió su torpeza con palabras obscenas que sólo en su cerebro podía exclamar libremente. Transitó el umbral de la puerta y las verjas rústicas cuidando sus pasos vacilantes._

— _Señorita… Está usted muy hermosa…_ — _elogió aquel hombre con años marcados en cada facción enternecida. El chofer desde aquellos años donde las travesuras infantiles eran su especialidad indiscutible._

 

— _Inoue, ya tengo suficiente rubor en los pómulos… Por favor…_ — _imploró clavando sus ojos en la acera, queriendo aminorar la vergüenza robustecida._

_El conductor trajeado erigió un pequeño puño que colocó frente a sus labios para disminuir el volumen de una risilla bufona._

— _¡Vámonos ya!_ — _Prorrumpió ruborizada, cercando el vehículo negro._

— _Espere, Señorita, permítame…_ — _solicitó, aunque no a tiempo, ella había traspasado el presente a una de sus manos logrando abrir la puerta del asiento copiloto con la restante._

_Inspiró vencido pero la sonrisa no abandonó sus labios. Los años habían pasado como el vuelo de las aves en el otoño, sin embargo, esa niña albina que sus ojos vieron crecer aún conservaba su esencia intacta._

_Viva._

_Diluyó las reflexiones decidiendo encaminarse hasta llegar al volante. En un soslayo furtivo miró a su niña, como solía llamarle aquel entonces cuando realmente lo era._

— _¿A dónde desea ir, Señorita Sutori?_ — _Habló, percibiendo tirantez incluso por encima de la prenda inusual que vestía su niña._

— _Ya sabes dónde, Inoue_ …  

_Curvó sus labios perfilando ternura al verle mirar los suburbios tan empedernida._

— _El Joven Mutou quedará sin aliento cuando le vea_ — _animó sigilosamente. Dilató la sonrisa, mas no desvió sus ojos grises del tráfico._

— _E-eso espero, Inoue… Eso espero…_

_“_ — _De lo contrario, incineraré este vestido y a Kyoka con él_ —. _”_

_El tráfico despejado y las escasas cuadras restantes del destino prefijado bañaban de sudor sus manos acalambradas. Pálpitos frenéticos nutrían sus nervios desbocados en cada metro disminuido._

_Posicionó el presente en su regazo procurando mantener la delicadeza conseguida a regañadientes._

_Los nervios ya fornidos azotaron sus piernas hasta enervarlas con temblores cíclicos._

_Un repeluzno instantáneo flexionó su espalda cuando la mirada cerúlea distinguió la arquitectura de una singular tienda de juegos. Liberó un suspiro que pronto se adhirió a la pesadez del aire._

_Cerró los ojos.  Pidió clemencia a sus nervios con un murmullo fantasmal, atenuado por las palabras de su acompañante._

— _Hemos llegado, Señorita_.

_Abrió los ojos aunque la clemencia de sus nervios no fue la razón._

— _¿Se siente usted bien? Si lo desea puedo…_

— _Estoy bien, Inoue… Te llamaré cuando sea el momento de recogerme_ — _masculló, intentando cumular serenidad en cada palabra._

_La mirada del chofer restó credibilidad a sus palabras._

_Sonrió conmovida por el gesto._

_Sin ceder espacio a titubeos, ella tenía dos padres._

— _Tranquilo, Inoue. Estaré con él, ¿recuerdas?_ — _Sosegó sus nervios por milésimos segundos para guiñar un ojo al pelinegro, mirándola éste como en aquel antaño donde respondía con berrinches a las consecuencias de sus diabluras infantiles._

— _Si acontece alguna eventualidad, que no tiemble su mano para llamarme_ — _manifestó con sumo fervor._

_“_ — _Con estos nervios… será todo un reto que no lo haga_ …— _”_

— _Cuenta con ello, Inoue._ —G _racias a un segundo esfuerzo gesticuló una sonrisa entusiasta con el carisma necesario para alivianar la preocupación de quien era como su segundo padre._

— _Desea que le abra la puerta o_ … 

— _No, puedo hacerlo. Gracias por todo_ — _figuró una tranquilidad inexistente mientras tomaba nueva vez el presente con una de sus manos, proyectando abrir la puerta con la otra, escuchó la calmada voz de Inoue llamarle._

— _Deséele un caluroso Feliz Cumpleaños de mi parte_ — _añadió con la placidez que le caracterizaba._

— _Por supuesto_ — _respondió, forzando la expresión de otro gesto ameno para despedirse._

_Los tacones platinados tocaron el asfalto, provocando un ruido apenas perceptible pues fue opacado por el sonoro estruendo que suscitó el cierre de la puerta a sus espaldas._

_El vehículo negro dejó una densa cortina de humo tras apoderarse de las calles ya lejanas a su posición. Sintió aquel aire, naturalmente tórrido, como un vigoroso escalofrío cuando se concibió a sí misma justo al frente de aquella vivienda frecuentada por ella en tantas ocasiones._

_Observó el lugar con pavor traslúcido. De repente, nubes oscuras parecían gravitar en el techo, relámpagos y fuertes truenos acompasados por una frondosa ventisca gélida estremecían toda la vivienda._

_Ante sus ojos, la casa madre de todos los terrores._

_Se carcajeó de sí misma buscando un escape a sus nervios descomunales._

_En lugar de nubes oscuras, había otras de un hermoso tono rojizo cuyo matiz se asemejaba a la textura de un algodón de azúcar._

_Los relámpagos y fuertes truenos fueron sustituidos por la vislumbre de un cielo atestado con los reflejos del ocaso._

_La frondosa ventisca gélida se convirtió en el suspiro de un viento veraniego._

_Las carcajadas se multiplicaron bruscamente mientras sus pensamientos  reflexionaban la capacidad de aquellos nervios para proyectar tal ilusión frente a sus ojos._

_Silenció su risa frenética ya que su expulsión permitió la huida de unas pequeñas lágrimas, mismas que podrían correr el toque de rímel delineando sus ojos, y hacerle ver como alguna entidad terrorífica._

_Limpió las pequeñas gotas salinas con el dorso de su dedo índice, desplazándolo con abundante cautela._

_Para su extrañez, aquellas carcajadas habían mermado sus nervios, tal vez algunos se habían lanzado a la fuga entre ellas._

_Volvió a reírse de sí misma en un volumen menos audible. Se dijo que debía aprovechar la ausencia de aquellos nervios malditos para cercar la vivienda e invadirla. Sabía perfectamente que podrían regresar con fuerzas renovadas._

_Se ubicó frente a la puerta sosteniendo el presente, leyendo con claridad el cartel con la palabra “Cerrado” en el centro de ella._

_Sonrió complacida._

_Todo estaba tal cual fue planeado._

_Miró en derredor con la intención de hallar un espacio adecuado para colocar el presente y poder buscar la llave resguardada en su bolso de noche. No encontró un lugar acorde a sus exigencias._

_“_ — _Tal vez debí permitir que Inoue me acompañase hasta aquí. De ese modo, él hubiese sostenido el obsequio mientras yo abría la puerta.  Fui una reverenda estúpida_ —. _”_

_Carraspeó furibunda consigo misma.  Suspiró después, rindiéndose ante la opción de posicionar el regalo encima del buzón por ser el punto más cercano.  Dejando allí el obsequio, husmeó entre las pertenencias contenidas en su bolso hallando, consecuentemente, la llave. Observó el objeto con cariño, viendo en él la expresión del rostro de Sugoroku cuando le fue entregado._

_Incrustó la llave en el cerrojo y la giró surcando el límite necesario para accesar a la vivienda. Cuando la madera crujió, guardó la llave en su previo lugar y sostuvo el obsequio nueva vez._

_Irrumpió en el hogar con dos pasos lentos, el tintineo de sus tacones hizo un eco entre las penumbras. La sala de estar se encontraba vagamente alumbrada por los tenues reflejos del ocaso, filtrados éstos por los vidrios de las dos ventanas paralelas a la ubicación de la puerta._

_Acogió el obsequio con una sola mano para emplear la restante en el cierre cuidadoso de la puerta._

_Tomó una vasta bocanada de aire y tragó saliva con la garganta seca entretanto contemplaba los resultados planeados hacía tres días atrás._

_Su irrupción a la casa y todo en penumbras gracias a Sugoroku. La debida ausencia de él, cortesía del tricolor con su progenitora bajo complicidad._

_Todo fríamente calculado._

 

 

“—… ¿Estás ahí? … Responde por favor…—”

 

_Como si hubiese sido un mandato ineludible, los nervios hicieron acto de aparición con más ahínco del previsto. En esa ocasión, congelaron sus piernas dispuestas a moverse._

_Los maldijo. Citando miles de insultos psíquicos les manifestó su renuencia a permitir que arruinasen todo lo predispuesto, todo lo alcanzado hasta ese preciso instante._

_Imprecando sandeces mentales lineó pasos inexactos que la situaron frente a los peldaños cuya terminación limitaba con la puerta de aquella habitación._

_La habitación de él._

_Los transitaba uno a uno como si su andar sucediera en cámara lenta, procurando en todo momento no escuchar el estrépito de sus nervios cuando éstos les gritaban su razón para fustigarla._

_Cuando le recalcaban que el verdadero presente no era lo encerrado en aquella caja decorada._

“—Comienzas a asustarme, Sutori… ¡Si es una broma no te la perdonaré aunque prometas regalarme un libro que no haya leído en mi próximo cumpleaños! —”

 

 

_Inhaló el aire para exhalarlo súbitamente en un vano intento de regularizar su respiración descolocada. ¿Por qué sus nervios eran tan necios cuando él ni siquiera estaba allí? Quizá temían que sí estuviera._

_Les retó a comprobar su hipótesis errónea acortando un paso de distancia entre ella y la puerta._

_Les dijo que su victoria sería inminente desatendiendo el obsequio con una de sus manos para colocar la otra sobre aquel picaporte frío._

“— ¡Yura Sutori! ¡Si no abres la puerta ahora mismo te aseguro que jamás volverás a probar un flan rebosado de almíbar! —”

 

_Rodó el trozo metálico despacio._

_Escuchó la madera crujir ante la intromisión._

_Entonces, en un sesgo incandescente, el rostro de su amado golpeó a sus ojos como la espuma del mar a las rocas._

_— ¿Atem?—_

 

**_—.—_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Según informaciones oficiales del Millenium Book, Atem cumple años el 26 de Julio.
> 
> Okey... ¿Qué habrá visto esta chica? ¿Realmente habrá visto a Atem o sus nervios le jugaron otra broma de mal gusto? Ni siquiera yo lo sé, recuerden que soy Tripolar. xD
> 
> ¡Muchísimas gracias de antemano por leer,


	3. Hábitos Muertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi.
> 
> Aclaro de antemano que esta obra está en "Borrador" por lo que es posible hallar leves modificaciones a los capítulos luego de publicados aunque tratare de que no sea muy dado el caso.
> 
> Este capítulo marca mi primera convivencia con Jounouchi. Espero no haberla arruinado... Son bienvenidos los tomatazos en caso de haberlo hecho....

**Cap** **í** **tulo 1: H** **á** **bitos Muertos**

 

**_“_ ** _Las cadenas del h_ _á_ _bito son generalmente demasiado d_ _é_ _biles para que las sintamos, hasta que son demasiado fuertes para que podamos romperlas **”**_

**_—Samuel Johnson._ **

—.—

 

 

Decibeles inmensurables recorrieron tenazmente aun el cartílago más minúsculo de los dos tímpanos en cada oído. El estrépito rozó tal magnitud, que las ondas sonoras dispersaron impulsos eléctricos que despertaron de manera abrupta todos sus sentidos e instigaron un sobresalto súbito donde su cuerpo culminó tendido en el suelo cochino desde hacía ya varios días.

 

— ¡Joder! ¡Pero qué mierda…! —Clamó, inclinándose en segundos posteriores para sobar su trasero golpeado y al desnudo. Observó con cierta extrañez la porción de la sábana que había caído junto a él, reposada sobre su intimidad, cubriendo así el resto de su desnudez.

 

¿En qué momento del día anterior se le habría ocurrido dormir desnudo?

 

Justo cuando sus pensamientos empezaban a conjeturar una respuesta, el sonido atronador que le había despertado volvió a resonar con la misma intensidad, provocando en él un segundo sobresalto involuntario. No obstante, creyó haber reconocido el estruendo en aquella segunda ocasión.

                                                                                              

Se irguió tomando un impulso repentino. Anudó la sábana a su cintura antes de dirigirse hacia la ventana empolvada. Usando la palma de su mano derecha como una estopa improvisada, aisló parte del polvo, el necesario para poder filtrar su vista. 

 

Entonces corroboró su sospecha: frente a sus ojos, la imagen del gigantesco camión recogedor de basuras cuyo recorrido era anunciado con aquel sonido ensordecedor a fin de alertar la recolección de los desechos estipulados para su respectiva clasificación.

 

Tan pronto como comprobó su hipótesis, alzó un puño al aire, sincronizándolo a un rostro exasperado.  

 

— ¡Maldito camión de mierda! ¡Ve a joder en otra vecindad! —Insultó el vehículo pesado como si fuese un ser consciente.

 

Por lo general, la recolección se efectuaba en un espacio de dos horas. Desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diez del mismo antemeridiano. Si se guiaba del itinerario debían ser, por tanto, las ocho o nueve de la mañana.

 

Giró su vista en derredor persiguiendo hallar algún indicador exacto del horario, pero recordó casi en la inmediatez que su último despertador había sido reducido a piezas oxidadas. Redirigió su óptica hacia la ventana. Se sujetó el mentón con los dedos índice y pulgar como acto premonitorio a la conjunción de alguna idea fascinante, delatada ésta en el _“Bingo”_ abstracto que aligeró el previo enojo.

 

—Pensándolo bien… Sí puedes pasar por aquí más a menudo, viejo. Así serías mi nuevo despertador. Nada más no toques la bocina tan fuerte o me dejarás sordo— propuso mientras rascaba los cabellos dispersos en su nuca—. ¡Bien! Que tengas un excelente día y recojas un montón de basura, viejo. —Con una sonrisa carismática y el dedo pulgar izado, se despidió del vehículo pesado como si fuera un ser humano cualquiera.

 

Los pasos subsiguientes no sólo fueron lineados en dirección al baño, cuestionaba el motivo de su desnudez en cada uno.

 

Detuvo su andar repentinamente, en el preciso momento en que su cerebro arrojó una suposición escalofriante.

 

_“— ¡¿Y si me violaron?! —”_

 

El pánico alarmó sus rasgos faciales tan pronto como la luz inundaba el filamento de cualquier bombillo. Horrorizado, despeinó sus cabellos con masajes frenéticos esperando rememorar algún vestigio que refutara osadamente aquella posibilidad. Víctima inequívoca de aquel arrebato impetuoso, intensificó el despeine, sucumbiendo ante la desesperación de no reponer recuerdo alguno y auto-infligiéndose un mareo espontáneo a la vez. El balance desproporcionado enredó sus pies entre las sábanas, precipitando así un reencuentro indeseado con el suelo deshigienizado.

 

Sólo cuando su tórax recibió el impacto de haber caído cuesta abajo, el mareo cedió un mínimo grado de lucidez, permitiéndole observar lo que parecía ser una nota frente a su nariz. Extendió uno de sus brazos hasta tomar el trozo de papel entre sus dedos, comenzó a examinarlo con el semblante confundido, pero se tornó aliviado tras reconocer la caligrafía trazada con el rosa pastel de un lápiz labial.

 

_“La noche fue todo un encanto, guapo. Nos veremos en la próxima, bombón”._

La nota finalizaba con un pequeño corazón dibujado a nimios centímetros del borde inferior del papel.

 

Instantáneamente, un rostro bañado en maquillaje golpeó su memoria. Al recuerdo se anexó una melena rubia y unos ojos coquetos que le miraban con sensualidad, mientras unos labios pintados por el mismo color de la caligrafía se relamían entre sí. 

 

Su semblante se iluminó de satisfacción y el pecho, aunque adolorido, se infló de orgullo. Impelió el cuerpo hacia atrás, sentándose con la nota aún entre sus dedos. Sin duda alguna, aquella nota fue escrita por Mai, dibujar un corazón al final de la escritura era como su sello personal.

 

Como marcaba todas las veces en que tenían sexo. 

 

Nunca se molestó con la rubia por el detalle, por el contrario, leer las notas, en especial aquella última, sólo eran la prueba de sus habilidades en la cama.

 

 

 _“— ¡Esos vídeos porno hacen magia! Debo conseguir un trabajo cuanto antes para poder comprar un par más—_. _”_

 

Aquel pensamiento lascivo fue el incentivo perfecto para restaurar sus energías y ponerse de pie, deslizándose la sábana tras el acto. Dejando sus genitales en plena exposición. Restó importancia al hecho considerando que sería el mismo resultado una vez llegara al baño. Sumándose la tranquilidad de saber la acción que ocasionó su desnudez, abandonó la nota en el pavimento habiéndola convertido en un diminuto rollo de papel.

 

Ocupó el baño con la suciedad rebosando en cada pie. ¿Hacía cuánto no higienizaba su habitación? No, ¿hacía cuánto no limpiaba todo el departamento? Mejor dicho. No tenía un cálculo puntual de los días, pero la inmundicia alojada incluso en sus talones resumía una semana como alcance máximo.

 

 _¡Mierda!_ Una semana era demasiado tiempo habitando entre las roñas. Mai y él debieron trepar la cumbre de la excitación para tener sexo obviando el desaseo del lugar.

 

Las únicas ocasiones donde la vivienda podía acercarse al término _“impecable”_ eran ésas donde la telaraña o alguna cucaracha llenaban la billetera de su padre, cuando gracias a la carencia de efectivo el alcohol no era ingerido y él actuaba como un ser humano cuerdo. Como un buen padre si se arriesgaba a reconocer.  

 

Los días en que sucedía tal acontecimiento, y ambos limpiaban el hogar en conjunto, podían ser contados por un niño con pocos años de haber sido concebido. 

 

Pero existían, eso era suficiente para él. Un motivo con el peso suficiente para no abandonarle como en incontables veces le gritó y pensó llevar a cabo seriamente. 

  

Los pensamientos emigraron a un plano distante cuando la ducha estuvo a su disposición. Cruzó el dedo mayor e índice en cada mano; cerró los ojos, alzando con ello una plegaria a Kami-Sama.     

 

Como hacía en todos los días próximos al fin de mes.  

 

 

 _“_ — _Por favor… Que no hayan cortado el agua… Que no hayan cortado el agua_ … — _”_

Abrió los ojos en vinculación al suspiro que siguió prontamente. Aproximó la mano en dirección al grifo como si fuese la boca de un león con dientes punzantes o algún objeto que tentara contra su vida. Lo desenroscó a una velocidad pausada, en un previsible intento de postergar el impacto del resultado en caso de ser el no deseado.

 

Gritó todo su júbilo en cuanto la ducha expulsó el agua por cada orificio. Dando brincos enérgicos se introdujo en la bañera, recibiendo tan gozoso el líquido que ni siquiera se molestó en correr la cortina de baño para prevenir que cualquier desconocido imprevisto le viera desnudo.  

 

Era un privilegio poder disfrutar el servicio del agua siendo una fecha cercana al fin de mes. Para poder costear la cobertura del servicio en el mes pasado, se vio en la dolorosa obligación de vender dos de sus _“bebés”._ Rememorar la pérdida de aquellos vídeos porno, protagonizados por sus actores favoritos cabía destacar, siempre despertaba en él un deseo de llorar a cántaros.

 

Mesó su cabello hacia atrás queriendo sentir las gotas deslizarse por todo su rostro. Cerró los ojos envolviéndose en la calma que propiciaba la humedad dispersa en toda su piel descubierta.

 

Tentó las paredes localizando la jabonera, con ella el jabón y la esponja de baño sin mucha demora, ambos instrumentos se unificaron para consolidar su rutinario aseo personal. El cepillo, embarrado con la poca pasta dental que pudo forzar a salir, concluyó la labor puliendo sus dientes.

 

Recordar la impureza del suelo le hizo negarse a salir de la bañera descalzo. Miró la ropa interior masculina regada en el suelo, el papel higiénico en iguales condiciones y, finalmente, logró apreciar un par de sandalias gastadas que no tardó en ajustar a sus pies.

 

La toalla antes tendida en el toallero fue anudada en su cintura entretanto se situaba frente al closet casi vacío, resguardando sólo tres prendas: un pantalón de mezclilla negro, un suéter del mismo color y una chaqueta gris sin mangas. Al punto de exclamar con acento tosco _dónde diablos estaba el resto de su ropa,_ un mal olor hasta entonces no captado hirió sus fosas nasales, motivándole a rastrear el punto de origen.

 

Su expresión se distorsionó con una mueca de resignación al reconocer las prendas faltantes, todas ellas amontonadas en el hamper abandonado en una esquina de la habitación. Moscas le volaban encima.

 

Primero, limpiar toda la casa. Segundo, lavar sus ropas. Tercero, encontrar un buen empleo.

 

 Su lista de deberes se había incrementado. 

 

La resignación fue exhalada en un suspiro pusilánime.

 

Con ánimo enteco husmeó su ropa interior entre aquel revuelo de cosas. El bóxer quedó oculto bajo la tela gruesa del pantalón de mezclilla, desde el pecho hasta las trabillas del pantalón fue abordado por el suéter negro y la chaqueta desmangada cayó sobre sus hombros. El par de tenis color azul fue la cereza del pastel en relación al atuendo.

 

En última instancia secó su cabello empapado, dejando la toalla sobre la cama después de sentir las hebras con menos humedad.

 

No tendería la cama. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando al llegar la noche volvería a descomponerla? Sí, era totalmente absurdo. Por el momento, daría más prioridad al tercero de sus deberes, era el que más lo ameritaba.

 

Desalojó la recamara con un andar pueril que le personó frente a la habitación de su Viejo, habiendo invertido poco tiempo en ello. Sigilosamente, rodó el cerrojo hasta conseguir una abertura que le permitiera verificar su estancia en el lugar.  

 

Como hacía todos los días antes de marcharse.

                                                                                        

Los ojos amielados percibieron el bulto enrollado entre las sábanas, en igual proporción, las botellas de licor tendidas en el suelo, así como un sinfín de rollitos de papel. Boletos de Lotería.

 

Volvió a cerrar la puerta con el mismo sigilo, satisfecho con los hallazgos dio la espalda. Jamás podría marcharse tranquilo si desconocía el paradero de su padre, la última vez que cometió tal osadía… No quería siquiera recordarla…

 

Los destellos solares armonizados por la frescura matutina fueron los primeros en recibirle una vez fuera del departamento y transitados los peldaños de las escaleras inclinadas hacia la salida del edificio. Inició su habitual búsqueda de empleo con un caminar trivial, con las manos metidas en cada bolsillo delantero del pantalón entretanto silbaba una melodía con ritmo indefinido.

 

Cruzando la primera intersección pudo observar cómo dos niños jugaban en una acera, un niño y una niña. El juego consistía en lanzarse una pelota multicolor respectivamente, algo parecido al vóleibol tradicional.

 

Se apremió una sonrisa conmovida al contemplarles, viendo en ellos un vivo recuerdo de sí mismo junto a su hermana Shizuka, con quien no compartía tiempo desde hacía ya medio año.  

 

Una brisa cálida arremolinó sus cabellos rubios, así como a las ramas de los árboles cercanos, sentir esa candidez pareció remover algo más que sus hebras doradas, algo de lo que no tenía plena consciencia.

 

Se detuvo de golpe, quedando a pocos metros de la segunda intersección, sintiendo una extraña sensación paralizar cualquier movimiento. 

 

La brisa cálida, las calles despejadas, el ambiente fresco… Todo se enrareció súbitamente.

 

Era como si, de repente, se hubiese formado un hueco en el contexto. Un hueco en él.

 

Como esa pieza que faltaba para completar un rompecabezas, como ese toque mágico que daba la cereza al pastel, como esa estrella que engalanaba cualquier árbol navideño.

 

Su memoria repasó todas las acciones realizadas, desde el baño rutinario hasta la supervisión de su padre.

 

No halló nada. No encontró detalle alguno que llenara ese hueco, por el contrario, se sintió aún más incompleto.

 

_“_ — _No he desayunado. Debe ser eso…_ — _”_

 

La comida, otra explicación más contundente no logró deducir.

 

En sus bolsillos no había un solo yen, pero conocía el lugar idóneo para comer cuanto quisiese sin estimar el óbice. Designó sus pasos rumbo al establecimiento, esperando calmar esa sensación de vacío que, suponía desaparecer con un suculento desayuno.  

 

Sin embargo, la sensación sólo se acrecentaba en cada paso, incomodándolo a niveles exasperantes. Por ello, agilizó su andar después de divisar el quiosco a una distancia mínima.

 

— ¡Buenos días, Katsuya! —Saludó el ventero inmediatamente le vio llegar—. Hoy el día pinta bonito, ¿no crees? —Añadió con una sonrisa explayada.

 

Así era él, siempre con esa sonrisa que muchas veces le hacía ver estúpido. No obstante, jamás se lo había dicho, corría el riesgo de perder el crédito en dado caso. Conforme a las palabras de aquél, él era un conocido de su padre antes de enviciarse con el alcohol, por esa razón siempre le fiaba cualquier alimento sin exigirle pronto pago.

 

Él era mayor por seis años, de cabello azulado y alegres ojos verdes. 

 

 —Tal vez sí— respondió, tomando asiento en uno de los taburetes bajo la sombra del ensanchado toldo.

 

—Que ánimo— agregó él. Colocó ambas manos en sus costados formando una expresión que le hizo ver aún más gracioso. Como una mamá regañona—. Seguro tienes hambre. ¿Qué te sirvo? ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —Preguntó con flamante ánimo.

                                                                                                                

—Sí— contestó avivando la mirada. La comida tenía mucha incidencia en su ánimo, una cantidad que consideraba vasta para calmar esa agobiante sensación de vacío. 

 

Con otra sonrisa, el ventero le dio la espalda con el objetivo de preparar la consabida orden, acomodando todo para dar un servicio puntual.

 

Le veía lavar las manos cuando, de improviso, él volteó a mirarle antes de tomar una toalla y comenzar a secarlas.

 

—Es raro… —dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

 

—Sí, lo sé— habló por inercia, refiriéndose a la extrañez que le ahogaba. Parpadeó al instante, preguntándose cómo el aludido tenía conocimiento sobre su situación.

 

—Espera… ¡¿Cómo sabes qué es raro?! —Cuestionó, habiendo dado un respingo, señalándole con los ojos entrecerrados y como si fuera algún bicho de origen extraterrestre.

 

El de ojos verdes se carcajeó, aumentando deliberadamente su confusión.

 

—No sé a qué rareza te refieres tú— alegó, frenando las carcajadas—. Pero a la que me refiero, es a que estés aquí tan temprano y no con la _“Marimacho”._  

 

Los ojos se abrieron a la misma rapidez con que el término hizo eco en sus oídos.

 

Su corazón irradió un calor embriagante en cada pálpito, desperdigando una corriente extraña que energizó todo su cuerpo. 

 

Un haz de luz iluminó toda su consciencia cual si fuera un rayo veloz, un _clic_ abstracto.

 

Hebras albinas siendo ondeadas por un viento ilusorio abrieron las puertas de su memoria, unos ojos azul cerúleo le miraban con enojo fingido mientras un ceño divertidamente fruncido antecedió unas palabras nada castas...

 

 

 

 _“_ — _¡Rubio apestoso! ¡Dije que podías tomar un trozo de la pizza, no que te comieras todos los pedazos!_ — _”_

 

 

 

 El hueco se llenó a la velocidad del recuerdo.

 

El contexto retomó su matiz habitual.

 

 El ambiente volvió a serle propio.

 

Pero todo volvió a esfumarse cuando la vivencia desapareció. Cuando respondió a su ansiedad antes de perderse por completo.

_Todo el día anterior y esa mañana sin verle._

— ¿Katsuya? ¡Oye, te estoy hablando! —Exclamó el ventero, agitando una mano frente a sus ojos.

 

La acción detonó su reacción al lanzarse a las calles como prófugo en plena persecución castrense.

 

— _¡Oye, ¿no qué ibas a comer?! ¡Barriga llena, corazón contento, ¿recuerdas?!_ —Le escuchó vociferar a lo lejos, ignorándolo continuó su precipitada huida. Sin embargo, aquel refrán propulsó el resonar de un término empleado segundos atrás.

 

Haciendo uso de sus piernas ágiles, retrocedió su galopar quedando nueva vez frente al conocido de su padre.

 

—Si vuelves a llamarla _“Marimacho”_ no te dejaré un solo diente— amenazó sin mostrar titubeo, emprendiendo su marcha acelerada tras ello. Desestimó presenciar el cambio de semblante o escuchar una respuesta. Su único interés, era llegar hasta _ella_ con la mayor premura.

 

 

 

 _“_ — _Sólo yo puedo insultarla. Nadie más, maldito bastardo_ —. _”_

—.—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *De conformidad con el manga y la temporada 0, Jounouchi vive en el departamento número 301.
> 
> *Este fanfic no se desarrolla ni en Ciudad Domino (al menos por ahora) ni en Tokyo. Se desarrolla al sur de Osaka, uno de los sectores más humildes de todo Japón y donde, según mi investigación, hay mucha delincuencia. Para fines de este Fanfic, este será el lugar de nacimiento del papá de Jounouchi.
> 
> *Asumo que Ciudad Domino tiene la ubicación de Sendai (otro pueblo de Japón). Por lo que la distancia entre estos pueblos es considerable. Estamos hablando 863.5 Km y 10 horas con aproximadamente 10 minutos de viaje entre ambos pueblos.
> 
> ¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de GRACIAS por leer!


	4. Letras de Terciopelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi.

 

**_“_ ** _Las palabras son como monedas, que una vale por muchas, como muchas no valen por una. **”**_

**_—_ ** **_Francisco de Quevedo._ **

 

**_—.—_ **

La luz vespertina que se filtraba por los amplios ventanales poseía un brillo tan tenue como el de los rayos del sol ya cubierto por las nubes del horizonte, quienes pronto le acunarían para ocultar su fulgor de cualquier ojo humano.

 

Las cortinas, rojas cual si fuera una corriente de sangre, se ondulaban ante el tacto frío de la brisa que acentuaba el mes de enero y la aún presencia del invierno.

 

Cuatro sillas acolchonadas eran las compañeras de la mesita ubicada en el centro, pese a que su color verde oscuro no formara un contraste armonizado con el tono marmoleo de dicho mobiliario y el tarro atestado con rosas ficticias que descansaba encima del mismo.

 

Más mesitas adornadas con manteles distintos agregaban una elegancia _clásica_ a la sección del hogar. En una de ellas, la más cercana al ventanal izquierdo, era exhibida una escultura de la _Loba Luperca_. Animal insigne que según la mitología romana se encargó de amamantar a _Rómulo y Remo_ , los dos hermanos a quienes se les atribuía la fundación de Roma.  

 

En otra podía observarse una vasija con las letras del alfabeto talladas en el lenguaje griego, dialecto al cual invirtió dos años de su existencia. La más adyacente al sillón gris traía consigo un prototipo del casco utilizado por _Alejandro Magno_ en sus conquistas, cuya cresta roja destacaba el color dorado de la base.

 

 

Bajo la enigmática pintura donde la _Gioconda_ exponía los rasgos que le otorgaron el título del cuadro más trascendental de todos los tiempos, un _Tótem_ podía capturar la atención de cualquier individuo curioso. Uno con los conocimientos arqueológicos suficientemente frescos como para aseverar que tal reliquia, intacta en la superficie de otra mesita, fue un símbolo distintivo en las culturas mesoamericanas tomando a los _Olmecas, Mayas u Aztecas_ como un vivo ejemplo.

 

Sí, cualquier visitante con o sin previas concepciones arqueológicas tendría motivos altamente justificables para comparar aquella sala de estar con el pasillo de un museo tal vez con mucho o ningún prestigio.

 

Sin embargo, cumplir tal objetivo no era el motivo por el cual allí estaban. Cada objeto tenía una historia, trascendencia y esencia particular que le hacía sentirse acompañado.

 

En comunión con la arqueología, gozando de su compañía.

 

Gracias a ella jamás estaba solo, aunque la quietud u omisión de ruido alguno fueran las palabras del silencio expresándole a gritos todo lo contrario.

 

Recargado en la pared color beige, el contemplar la sala era un acto más placentero, tanto como inhalar el humo casi transparente de la pipa para luego retirarla de su boca y exhalarlo, verle desaparecer en silencio. Unirse a él.

 

Abandonó el soporte de la pared cuando escuchó unos pasos distantes asomarse a la puerta. Sosteniendo la pipa con su mano derecha, caminó hasta que hubo encarado la puerta pronta a ser abierta por la única figura que podía dispersar el sonido de aquellos pasos.

 

— ¡Estoy en casa! —La voz animada, pero a la vez sumisa de su hijo rasgó el manto con que el silencio acaparaba el hogar.

 

—Bienvenido, hijo— correspondió, permitiendo a sus labios curvarse con una sonrisa queda entretanto sus ojos, rojos tal cual un exquisito vino añejo, dilataban la placidez que le daba el verle.

 

—Gracias, Papá— respondió él, sonriéndole—. Disculpa el haber tardado en llegar, me vi forzado a quedarme para terminar de transcribir los ejercicios de Matemáticas. Ya sabes lo lento que soy para los números— explicó, rascando los cabellos blancos enraizados en la nuca mientras los labios extendían una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

Sonrió ante los gestos. Los años no habían generado cambios significativos en su hijo.

 

—Las Matemáticas entran por los dedos, Ryō. Si no la practicas con regularidad jamás podrás sacarle provecho. —Le aconsejó, acomodando sus lentes en segundos consecuentes.

 

 

—Lo sé… Pero tomo el lápiz para escribir un número tan simple como el cero y el estómago me ruega comida— agregó, ensanchando la sonrisa hasta volverla una retorcida. Una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó desde la sien izquierda terminando su recorrido en la barbilla, desde donde finalmente cayó—… Lo siento… Por ser un fiasco en Matemáticas— dejó de rascarse la nuca; la mano volvió a ubicarse paralelamente a la otra con que sostenía el maletín escolar. La sonrisa retorcida despareció cediendo al paso a un semblante decepcionado, imperando en los ojos tan similares a los propios que se entristecieron al instante.

 

Se acercó a su hijo con la única intención de darle consuelo palmeándole un hombro.

 

—No te agobies. No debes sentirte obligado a ser un experto en esa materia, hijo. Con que aprendas lo necesario será suficiente, pero debes esforzarte al máximo. Esto último es lo más importante. —Le sonrió, intentando colocar el punto final a la conversación con ello—. Anda, ve a tu cuarto y toma una ducha. Vístete con prendas sencillas y descansa, luego hablaremos de la cena— sugirió, retirando a la par su mano del hombro.

 

Aún era temprano para hablar del qué cenar, pero si algo caracterizaba a su hijo, era el apetito tan voraz que tenía.  En consecuencia, hambre no debía faltarle. No obstante, consideró más oportuno tratar el tema una vez despojado del distintivo uniforme azul que portaba todo estudiante masculino de la Escuela Domino. Cuando tomara un respiro de la amalgama de clases, reportes y asignaciones que debían gravitar en torno a su mente seguro hastiada en ese preciso momento.

 

—Tienes razón, Papá— reconoció, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera—. Iré a cambiarme para que luego hablemos de la cena. —No le sorprendió el brillo que apareció en los ojos de su hijo tras recitar las últimas palabras.

 

Concordaron ambas opiniones con un enérgico asentimiento mutuo. Ryō se alejó, proyectando dirigirse a su propio cuarto.

 

Volvió a colocar la pipa en su boca, girándose al mismo tiempo pudo ver como su hijo se detuvo a medio camino. Inhaló humo esperando conocer la razón de ello.

 

Pero Ryō no se movió. Parecía tener una disputa interna consigo mismo sobre cuál decisión tomar, si encararle o no.  

 

Así era su hijo. Titubeante cuando creía que sus acciones podrían tener un efecto nocivo en los demás.

 

— ¿Olvidaste algo, hijo? —Preguntó mientras observaba la espalda cubierta por la tela azul del uniforme, exhalando el humo previamente inhalado. Prestando suma atención a los cabellos, blancos como la camisa que vestía, en espera de que éstos intercambiaran de lugar con el rostro de su hijo.

 

—Sí— respondió dándole, aún, la espalda. Sin dar la cara, extendió la mano y colocó el maletín, negro como el pantalón que portaba, en el sillón gris. Una vez hecho aquello, se giró para finalmente comunicarse abiertamente.

 

—Sé que el año apenas comienza… Que las vacaciones iniciarán en una fecha muy distante todavía— introdujo con la mirada clavada en el piso, señal auténtica de un nerviosismo palpable—…  Pero cuando se cumpla el plazo para tomarlas… No quiero ir donde Mamá como el año pasado. —Las siguientes palabras deberían tener más peso que las primeras pues los nervios comenzaron a manifestarse con más ahínco en las manos de Ryō, húmedas por el sudor.

 

Cerró los ojos con plena calma. Permitiéndose un leve alzamiento de comisura.

 

Concluir la solicitud perdió relevancia.

 

 _Esa petición_ ya había sido presentada con esas oraciones suspendidas en cada arranque de nervios que su hijo intentaba controlar.

 

Sintió culpa por minutos cortos.

 

¿Tanto temor le había infundado a su hijo en los dieciséis años que iban de crianza?  

 

—Ya lo sé, hijo mío. —Ante la calma modulada en su voz, el constante parpadeo en los ojos de Ryō fue una reacción justificada inmediatamente alzó el rostro—… Conozco el lugar donde ansías ir en tus próximas vacaciones. —La declaración abrió la boca de su hijo, tal vez a punto de plantear las razones—. No debes preocuparte por mí, Ryō. Por supuesto que tienes mi consentimiento para pasar las vacaciones con _tu hermana._  

 

Presenció cómo un brillo de ilusión le agrandó las pupilas al concluir las palabras.

 

— ¡Muchas gracias, Papá! —Exclamó toda la emoción reflejada en sus ojos y dejo que los puños fueran partícipes al erigirlos junto al salto dado en fracción de segundos—. No había comentado nada antes porque… Me angustia dejarte solo…

 

—La soledad es una excelente compañía. Vivifica el recuerdo de cada error cometido en el pasado para erradicarlos en la planeación del futuro. Es un espejo donde tu propio reflejo es la única compañía— musitó, sonriéndole cálidamente. Ryō no mostró signos de haber comprendido la enseñanza, pero tampoco era un detalle prioritario en la conversación—. No obstante, me gustaría que tu hermana tuviera algo especial en sus manos.   

 

— ¡Por supuesto! —Proclamó el albino con ánimo excesivo. Con un ademán sencillo le indicó seguirle.

 

Su hijo siguió los pocos pasos que restaban para irrumpir en la hemeroteca. Los libros organizados en el estante, los papiros regados en el escritorio y demás figuras arqueológicas de menor cuantía eran las características más propensas a saltar en la vista. 

 

Tomó asiento en la silla ergonómica frente al escritorio bajo la mirada expectante de Ryō en el otro extremo. Abrió el único cajón, sacando al exterior un papel amarillento en compañía de un tintero con la pluma bien colocada.

 

—Hace siete años, tu hermana vino a mí con una inquietud singular— arrimó todos los papiros en el borde izquierdo del escritorio, con el espacio alcanzado, colocó el tintero para luego bañar la punta de la pluma con la tinta. Cuidando en todo momento su trazo, escribió la primera letra.

 

El primer jeroglífico.

 

—Deseaba poder interpretar los jeroglíficos— soltó una porción de nostalgia en una carcajada exigua tras vislumbrar las últimas imágenes borrosas del momento en que _su hija_ protagonizó el recuerdo—.  Atragantando sollozos me imploró que le enseñara.  Le advertí la complejidad del proceso y la extendida duración del mismo, pero eso no supuso un obstáculo para una mente curiosa e intranquila como la de ella.  

 

Con el segundo jeroglífico adoptó una caligrafía más elegante, como lo exigía la literatura egipcia y el cuerpo del mensaje para su mayor comprensión.

 

—Aunque su empeño no fue diminuto, sólo aprendió unas pocas palabras en tres largos años de estudio. Ni siquiera sabía escribirlas, únicamente leerlas bajo enormes atropellos gramaticales. —No había levantado el rostro para observar el de Ryō, pero la confusión debía reinar en él.

 

Sus ojos temblaron al contener las lágrimas ansiando huir cuando concluyó el tercer jeroglífico. Sincronizando sus fuerzas para obviarlas, volvió a colocar la pluma en el tintero, tomando la hoja en un acto continuo. La sopló queriendo apresurar la consistencia en la tinta, misma que consiguió segundos, casi un minuto, después.

 

Dobló la hoja a la mitad, ocultando el mensaje en la unión de cada dorso con su respectivo extremo contrario.

 

Abandonó la silla, colocándose al lado de Ryō, quien se giró hacia él manifestando su confusión en todo momento.  Mirándole con calma, extendió el papel.

 

 

 

 

—No lo entregarás tan pronto llegues. Cumplido un día, semana o incluso un mes desde tu llegada, tampoco debes hacerlo. Las letras responderán sólo cuando las penas le asedien, cuando la culpa le invada y las lágrimas sean olas del mar de tristeza que atormente sus ojos. —Su hijo rozó las pestañas, reflejando con ello la incomprensión de sus indicaciones.

 

Más allá de ellas… Sus razones quizá.

 

—Papá… ¿Quieres decir que sólo debo hacer entrega de ese mensaje cuando mi hermana esté triste? — Inquirió, con la voz tildando la intriga posicionada en sus rasgos juveniles.

 

Ejercitó sus pupilas anhelando exteriorizar comprensión en sus ojos. Crear muros invisibles donde la tristeza pudiera esconderse.

 

—Así es, hijo mío. —Confirmada la respuesta, Ryō tomó el papel confundido todavía—. En el tiempo que permanecerás aquí, debes conservarlo en un lugar seguro. —Su hijo asintió—. Pierde cuidado en lo que a tu hermana respecta. Ella conoce a plenitud las razones.  

 

Procuró marcharse con inmediatez, permanecer un segundo más implicaría exponerse a posibles cuestionantes cuyas respuestas derribarían el muro donde la tristeza se ocultaba.

 

—.—

 

Las palabras dichas por su padre en comunión a su actitud taciturna habían plantado una semilla de incertidumbre que sobrepujó los pensamientos antes sólo concentrados en el reencuentro con su hermana mayor.

 

El aire incógnito que brotaba del escrito generó un impulso que le hizo sentirse como el intruso más indiscreto jamás nacido, pero la zozobra de enajenarse a la verdad ostentaba una inmensidad tan colosal como la misma intriga que, desde su percepción, inculcaba el mensaje.

 

Dirigiendo su mirada a los costados derecho e izquierdo en giros consecutivos, comprobó hallarse completamente solo. Asustado, deformó la doblez en el papel, dejando las letras palpables a una vista simple como la suya.

 

Toda expresión en su rostro fue auspiciada por el desconcierto que se multiplicó en milésimos segundos.

 

_Tres jeroglíficos._

Tres figuras que podían representar una infinidad o nimiedad de palabras.

 

Una podía valer por muchas, así como muchas no valer por una.

 

 

 _“_ — _Papá, ¿qué querrás decirle a mi hermana? — ”_

 

 

—.—

 

 _Lo sabía._ Su intuición, enmarcada por las huellas del tiempo, era tan prominente que presagió las intenciones de Ryō sin ameritar espiarle.

 

Las letras habían sido codificadas en egipcio para prever aquel detalle.

_Porque sólo su hija y él debían conocer el significado._

_“_ — _La medicina que duele, es aquella que realmente sana, hija_ —.”

La brisa fría fue suplantada por un viento feroz que azotó las cortinas, quienes se enarbolaron permitiéndole observar el cielo matizado por el brillo opaco de los rayos del sol.

 

De pie frente al ventanal, contemplando el paisaje, succionar más humo no aminoró la nostalgia. 

 

El viento y los sentimientos eran tan similares.

 

El viento podía sentirse más no verse, a menos que se manifestase en los árboles o en algún otro ente.

 

Los sentimientos poseían la misma característica, pudiendo sentirse, pero sólo verse en manifestaciones tan pequeñas como una sonrisa o tan enormes como eran consideradas las lágrimas.

 

Quizás aquella similitud era la razón por la cual el viento siempre soplaba cuando los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel o cuando existía una colisión u confusión entre los mismos.

 

 _“_ — _Pero, en algunos casos, la única medicina eficaz para erradicar cualquier dolor... Es el tiempo_ —. _”_

Exhaló el humo sin quitar la pipa de su boca.

 

 _“_ — _La arena en tu reloj aún es abundante... Porque aún tienes tiempo, hija…—”_

_“_ — _Aún tienes tiempo, hija mía... Aún tienes tiempo…—”_

 

—.—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *En el manga, Ryō realmente tenía una hermana que falleció por causas desconocidas. Su nombre era Amane. Basándome en ese hecho, el lugar de Amane será cubierto por un OC. 
> 
> *El padre de Ryō podría verse como un Semi-OC. “Semi” porque no es mío, ya que hizo una breve aparición en un flash back del capítulo 14 de anime. “OC” porque su personalidad si será moldeada por mí. Más tarde publicaré su ficha como personaje, uno de mis favoritos cabe destacar. 
> 
> ¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEERME!


	5. Restos Fantasmales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! Es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi

 

—.—

 _“No hay sitio en mi memoria donde encuentre tu vida m_ _á_ _s que tus ya distantes huellas deshabitadas. Pues en mi sue_ _ñ_ _o en vano tu rostro se refugia y huye tu voz del aire real que la devora.”_

 **_–_ ** **_Jorge Cuesta_ **

****

**_—.—_ **

 

 

 

 

_— ¡Oh vamos, Yu! En la presentación de LASROM exhibiste un vestuario semejante, no veo un motivo significativo por el cual éste deba suponer un inconveniente._

_—Esa ocasión era especial. Una  pre-sen-ta-ción, como bien has recordado. Vestirme de esa forma era una parte sustancial en el protocolo._

_— ¡Pero igual lo usaste! ¡Y frente a un montón de espectadores, para colmo! Ahora tu espectador será una sola persona y aun así rehúyes inventando excusas absurdas._

_— ¡No son excusas absurdas! … ¡Po-Por Kami! ¡¿Ni siquiera usando lentes puedes apreciar con claridad el escote de esa prenda?! ¡Ponerme ese…“pedazo de tela” y dejar mis senos al aire sería hacer exactamente lo mismo!_

_— ¡Genial! ¡No sólo eres terca, ahora también eres anticuada, Yu!_ _Míralo bien, es rojo, el color de la lujuria. Te recuerdo que es SU cumpleaños, por lo tanto debes dar prioridad a lo que pueda agradarle a ÉL y no a TI. Además… ¿Que ansíe destaparte como un esplendoroso regalo de cumpleaños no es lo que tú realmente deseas? No puedes mentirme Yu, conozco muy bien tus intenciones. Si quieres fuego, este vestido será el encendedor._

_— ¡N-No lo mires desde “esa” perspectiva!..._

_— ¡¿Y sobre cuál debo mirarla si no hay otra?! Si quieres montar una ocasión especial debes hacer “cosas especiales”.  El color rojo no sólo incita la lujuria, también  es SU color favorito, ¿recuerdas? ¡Yo sé que sí!_

_—Si no arroja buenos resultados te aseguro que lo quemaré…_

—.—

 

—Disculpe, Señorita… —La voz del vendedor fue el interruptor que apagó la luz efímera de aquel recuerdo vago e inmerso en las coyunturas no tan recónditas de su memoria—. Aquí está su pedido…

 

— ¡Oh, gracias! ¿Cuánto le debo?— Inquirió, exteriorizando la duda con parpadeos consecutivos en sus ojos castaños.

 

—150 yenes— calculó el joven, tersando la misma expresión amable con que había transcrito su orden una vez trazada la primera interacción entre ambos.

 

El número promedió la cantidad de billetes almacenados en algún espacio del bolso colgando en su hombro, objeto que inspeccionó presurosa e indispuesta a efectuar un pago impuntual.  Empero, los utensilios femeninos atiborrados en el poco espacio gozado por el objeto entorpecían su búsqueda al grado de inducir murmullos prosaicos que solapó en presencia del joven.

 

Habiendo exclamado su impaciencia con un insulto que cumuló una exhaustiva porción de aire, sus dedos finalmente pudieron computar la cantidad exacta, ofrecida al joven velozmente.

 

 

—Aquí tiene— entregó aunando una sonrisa dócil. El detallista manifestó cierta vergüenza pero quedó expurgada cuando registró la compra en la caja e intercambió el dinero por las dos bolsas repletas con los alimentos previamente dictados en su orden.

 

Sostener ambas envolturas relajó sus hombros, una evidencia contundente del peso que equivalía llevar consigo cada una.

 

—Muchas gracias, joven— agració, inclinándose a medias. Alzando el  rostro volvió a sonreírle.

 

—Al contrario, a usted por elegirnos—  retribuyó el vendedor.

 

— ¡Es que me encanta como cocinan el Tofu!  La textura es deliciosa y el sabor a queso fresco exquisita el paladar. ¡El condimento en sus Wakames les hace grácilmente digeribles! Eso sin contar los Karaage en soja, los Okonomiyaki, los Oden no me gusta saborearlos tan saturados de huevo como los cose mi tía y…— pausó la oración en cuanto percibió haber escenificado un monólogo disparatado, cuyo único receptor era aquel joven ahora sonriendo de manera retorcida. Dudando recitar palabras coherentes que pudieran ser anexadas a la conversación intrínseca.   

 

—Y… ¡Efectivamente tienen ustedes un personal sumamente diestro en las artes culinarias! ¡Gracias por sus atenciones y que tenga un bonito resto del día!— Prorrumpió al despedirse, avergonzada como tal vez el joven no imaginaba.

 

Trotó a la velocidad permitida por el peso de las bolsas sin escuchar la correspondencia tímida del vendedor. Distanciada del comercio resopló un suspiro apaisado, agachando la cabeza después. 

 

 _¿Cuándo sería capaz de domar sus emociones?_  Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años se prometió a sí misma que lo haría.  Cumplidos los diecisiete acordó que el cambio sería definitivo y en sus actuales dieciocho replanteó la decisión pero un avance nulo le comenzó a sugerir que izara el banderín blanco.  

 

Quizás ese defecto se preservaría como su favorito mientras circulara el aire en sus pulmones. A su parecer, todo ser humano reservaba uno. Una característica que, pese a tenerse una conciencia plena de la desventaja que significaba en la personalidad, no se intentaba corregir por ser algo inherente al _“Yo”._ Por dejar de ser un defecto y transformarse en una cualidad. Un distintivo.

 

Mantenerse inmersa en su propio juicio le hizo, al parecer, obviar la intersección que debía transitar para llegar a la dirección predispuesta. Memorizada desde los dos años que llevaba de residencia en aquel apartado territorial.  Retrocedió sus pasos para cerciorase de haber errado y suspiró una vez lo hubo comprobado.

 

Enderezó sus pasos hacia el nuevo norte, sacudiéndose las bolsas en el movimiento.

 

 

 _“_ — _Arroz, Sopa de Miso, Tamayogaki y Té Verde. Todo pre-cocido. ¡El mejor desayuno para iniciar el día!_ — _”_

 

Repasar uno tras otro el sabor así como la textura de cada alimento revuelto entre las bolsas suscitó en ella un salto discreto que ocasionó una nueva sacudida en las mismas.  Afinó su compostura, queriendo evitar derramar la Sopa de Miso o el Té Verde.

 

Amaba la Sopa de Miso gracias a su Padre, quien jamás se presentó ante un Juez o defendió a su cliente sin antes desayunar con el caldo. El Té Verde había sido, por años, el único sostén de su Madre mientras dedicaba largas horas del día o madrugada a la confección de los trajes de su Padre y demás colegas íntimos, bajo la luz intensa que irradiaba la lámpara en la sala de estar y confiando en la capacidad de la máquina cuya vida útil sobrepasaba ya los cinco años.

 

Su andar grácil quedó reducido a simples pasos absortos al sentir el pecho adolecerse. Sofocarse por extrañarlos tras rememorar cada detalle.   

 

No obstante, era crucial su residencia en Osaka. Necesaria para conservar una vida impropia. Una vida que aún podría extinguirse ante cualquier flaqueo u descuido. Y aunque las penumbras en su cuarto fueran el testigo unánime de cada lágrima derramada cuando las palabras de sus Padres le retumbaban la memoria, en su consciencia no habitaban remordimientos. Sólo abundaban las añoranzas.

 

Añoraba no haber tenido que litigar con su Padre para obtener la emancipación.

 

Añoraba no haber tenido que escuchar a su Madre catalogar su acto como un delirio de los tantos que padecían los jóvenes en la adolescencia.

 

Añoraba…

 

Tantas cosas.

 

Tantos tiempos.

 

Pero esas añoranzas eran pequeñas si se comparaban a la reconciliación póstuma. Cuando las lágrimas, los gritos y reclamos fueron silenciados por un abrazo familiar grabado a quemarropa en su corazón.

 

Evocar aquel momento revivió su andar, distante de la segunda intersección por metros nimios. Doblada una esquina, la vivienda sería palpable. 

 

 

 

 _“_ — _A esta hora ya debe haber despertado_ —. _”_

Adjunto al pensamiento, sus pasos fueron lineados para desplazarse hacia la otra acera. Miró a la derecha e izquierda procurando cruzar la calle en el momento exacto donde ningún vehículo la transitara. Justo cuando pensó haber sido la ocasión oportuna, un auto pareció salir de otra calle imaginaria pues su aparición fue tan veloz que vio enarbolarse sus mechones negros frente a sus narices. De no haber trazado una zancada hacia atrás, el vehículo se habría llevado su vida entre las llantas.

 

 

 

 

 _“_ — _¡Ese conductor no debería portar licencia!... ¿O yo no habré sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa?_ — _”_

 

Excluyó la reflexión al recordarse las posibilidades de que aquel suceso se repitiera en caso de permanecer tal cual estaba. Parada a media calle.

 

Con unos brincos cortos llegó hasta la otra acera. La transitó sagazmente, consiguiendo doblar la esquina desde donde la pieza era visible. Otros trazos ágiles le ubicaron justo frente a la puerta.

 

Afortunadamente, _la mancomunidad social_ , porque así le parecía, constaba de cinco pisos con las condiciones adecuadas para vivir una sola persona. El propietario de la construcción exigía una renta factible al pago por no ser las piezas tan modernas pero tampoco tan antiguas a la vez.

 

Ella misma _le_ había sugerido ocupar el primer piso para no tener que utilizar las escaleras. Pensar en cada peldaño… _Le daba escalofríos._

 

— _¡Sutori! ¡Soy yo, Kyoka! ¡Abre la puerta!_ — Vociferó al no poder tocar la madera pintada de blanco.

 

El silencio respondió. Inquietándola.

 

— _… ¿Estás ahí? … Responde por favor…_ — musitó con voz trémula. Golpeada por una intriga indeseada. Un nudo que no ansiaba volver a formar en su garganta y estómago.

 

Nada. Más palabras del silencio.

 

Sus coyunturas se adormecieron, quitándole las fuerzas con que sostenía las bolsas, reposando éstas sobre el pavimento.

 

 

 _“_ — _No… No…_ — _”_

Levantó su mano derecha, viendo cómo temblaba frente a sus ojos oscurecidos por el horror. Se mordió el labio inferior y la empuñó, creando ecos paulatinos al rozar la madera.

 

— _Comienzas a asustarme, Sutori… ¡Si es una broma no te la perdonaré aunque prometas regalarme un libro que no haya leído en mi próximo cumpleaños!_ —

 

Siempre lo hacía. Solía jugarle bromas de mal gusto prometiendo recompensarle con algún libro nuevo.

 

Detuvo los toques.

 

Más nada. Más silencio. Más angustia.

 

_La sangre se deslizaba como el agua de una cascada se escabullía entre las rocas. El olor metálico impregnaba el aire. Las lágrimas estaban secas._

_Los ojos inexpresivos. Sin brillo._

_El azul era eléctrico. Muerto._

 

La madera rugió ante los impactos insistentes que propició con su mano empuñada. 

 

 

— _¡Yura Sutori! ¡Si no abres la puerta ahora mismo te aseguro que jamás volverás a probar un flan rebosado de almíbar!_ —

 

Más nada. Más silencio. Más angustia.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Reitero: EN ESTE FIC NADA, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA ES LO QUE PARECE. NO CONFIEN EN MI… SOY TRIPOLAR… XDD
> 
> *LASROM son las siglas de un proyecto revelado más adelante (mucho más adelante)  
> *El arroz, la Sopa de Miso, el Tamayogaki y Té Verde (el que sea verde NO) son, según mis investigaciones, elementos básicos en un desayuno japonés. Si hay una incoherencia en relación a ello, pueden corregirme (a veces se me calientan las neuronas… xDDD No tengan miedo y exprésense). Los demás características de los otros alimentos prefiero detallarlas si así lo refieren en los comentarios para no hacer esta nota tan exhaustiva.
> 
> Aquí se aprecia otro fragmento del Prólogo. Creo que ya lo notaron ¿no? xD
> 
> Si tiene dudas respecto al capítulo o no ha comprendido algo durante la lectura del mismo… ¡Estoy para servirles! Me hace inmensamente feliz escuchar sus opiniones.
> 
> ¡En el siguiente capítulo vuelve Jou! ¡Ay como lo amo! *-----*
> 
> ¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de GRACIAS por leerme!


	6. Nexo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi. 
> 
> Heme aquí, dejándome azotar por cada latigazo de inspiración.   
> Cabe destacar que este es uno de los primeros fanfics (al menos de los que he leído yo, muy pocos quizás) donde la protagonista no aparece sino hasta el capítulo número 4. Eso no habla muy bien de mi o al menos, de mi Amor-Odio hacia ella (?)  
> Primera interacción entre los protagonistas con el regreso de Jounouchi a escena. Se aceptan los tomatazos.

 

_"El muro es la cosa que los separa, pero también es su medio de comunicación. Cada separación es un vínculo."_

**–Stephen Grosz**

**—.—**

 

 

 

_“— ¿Atem? —”_

_—… ¿Estás ahí? … Responde por favor… —_

_“No… Él no es aquél…”_

_—_ _Comienzas a asustarme, Sutori… ¡Si es una broma no te la perdonaré aunque prometas regalarme un libro que no haya leído en mi próximo cumpleaños!_ _—_

 

_“— ¿Atem? —”_

_“¡No lo llames! ¡No oses decir su nombre!”_

_— ¡Yura Sutori! ¡Si no abres la puerta ahora mismo te aseguro que jamás volverás a probar un flan rebosado de almíbar! —_

_“— ¿Atem? —”_

_“… Atem no existe….”_

_“… Atem es una mentira….”_

-.-

 

Su convulsión al despertar fue por mucho similar a la del cuerpo inerte que los médicos intentaban reanimar con electrochoques, siendo los temblores en su cuerpo tan impetuosos como la misma electricidad que se desprendía cuando el desfibrilador tentaba la piel muerta.

 

El sudor acariciaba su piel fría cada vez que una gota se deslizaba para unirse al sinfín ya aperladas en cada extensión, quienes bosquejaban en su cuerpo la impresión de haber abandonado las aguas de un balneario y no las cadenas de una pesadilla como recién acontecía.

 

Porque aquellas imágenes no eran recuerdos deambulantes. Eran cadenas febriles.

 

Pese al titubeo en sus ojos logró percibir la humedad en las sábanas, en cuya blancura se realzaba una mancha carmín. Sangre reseca.

 

 

_“— ¡Oh, demonios!... ¡Maldito periodo! —”_

 

Levantarse requirió batallar por el equilibrio arrebatado en los temblores, todavía presentes con el vigor en decadencia. Conciliar un balance idóneo le permitió atisbar que no sólo las sábanas habían sido profanadas, la camisa holgada, que había fungido como pijama durante dos años, también ostentaba la misma condición. Los bordes blancos teñidos de rojo así como el botón más cercano.

 

Bufó malhumorada.  

 

 

_— ¡Yura! ¡Yura! ¡YURA! ¡Abre la condenada puerta ahora mismo! —_

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente pero el tono le desconcertó.

 

Un tono rasgado. Asustadizo.

 

Flaqueó al intentar caminar hasta la puerta del aposento. Todo el tejido, desde su cintura hacia abajo, pareció entumecerse en segundos. No obstante, el malhumor y unos cuantos insultos le impulsaron hasta retorcer el picaporte.  

_— ¡Allá voy! ¡Allá voy! ¡ALLÁ VOY! —_ gritó expulsando, al menos, una carta parte de todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

 

Aún con la variable distancia sin resolver, pudo escuchar como su mejor amiga resopló una plegaria agradeciendo a Kami-Sama.

 

 

_— ¡Muévete rápido! ¡No quiero desayunar comida helada! —_

 

Desdeñó corresponder el reclamo por ser irrisorio en comparación a la sangre reprimida en su entrepierna. Sin embargo, el vocifero le indicó que su amiga de antaño había comprado el desayuno tal cual acostumbraba todos los lunes.

 

Desencajó cada botón de la camisa a la velocidad que Kyoka exigió.  Sosteniendo el cuello de la prenda con su mano derecha, por primera vez en dos años, decidió apreciar su cuerpo semidesnudo.

 

Su piel blanca, carente de lozanía. Embestida por una languidez incapaz de ser percibida a menos que un ojo audaz se posara sobre ella. Descendiendo el recorrido hasta sus caderas, las estrías gruesas y pálidas se asomaban como un ladrón en las penumbras, enmarcando los ascensos y descensos de peso que había sufrido en los últimos dos años. 

 

La braga bañada en sangre suprimió cualquier objeción o pensamiento nostálgico en relación a su aspecto. Se dirigió al baño con la prenda aún entre sus manos, en busca de la toalla que no avizoró tendida en el toallero.

 

— ¿Dónde diablos habré colocado la toalla?— Se cuestionó, regresando a la recamara tras ello.

 

Podría haber gritado a Kyoka la necesidad de un baño que postergaría la apertura de la puerta, empero, conociendo el complejo emocional de su amiga, prefería cubrirse con cualquier trozo de tela para cederle paso con prontitud.

 

Husmeó los rincones del aposento sin hallar la toalla pese a sus esfuerzos. Comenzando a impacientarse, optó por indagar debajo de la cama, donde, sorpresivamente, encontró lo buscado. Envolvió su cuerpo con el corte de felpa azul, ocultando su desnudez desde el pecho hasta las rodillas.

 

Cruzaba la sala con el cabello alborotado cuando recordó haberse mantenido sosteniendo la camisa manchada. Concibiendo acomodarla, más tarde, en el arsenal de ropa sucia que contenía una vieja caja ubicada en el baño, aceleró los pasos conducidos hacia la puerta que abrió en un santiamén. 

 

— Admira el cómo me has hecho salir— acentuó, girando sobre un mismo eje de manera pausada para que la susodicha contemplara las condiciones en las cuales atendió su llamado.

 

La indignación flexionó los gestos de la pelinegra, encimándose al alivio tersando en los primeros cinco segundos quizás.

 

—Admira el desayuno entre las bolsas— replicó anexando un puchero. Alzó las bolsas evidentemente atestadas.

 

—A ver…— Se tocó el mentón con el dedo índice—. ¿Sopa de Miso, Arroz, Tamayogaki y Oden sin mucho huevo?— recitó, mirándola de manera inquisitiva para comprobar sus suposiciones. 

 

— ¡Fallaste con relación a los Oden! —Exclamó ella, jubilosa por la equivocación que auspició su derrota.

 

—Anda, entra ya— señaló el interior con desdén, resentida por no haber acertado. 

 

Kyoka ocupó la vivienda con ánimo rebosante, su característica principal. Reprendía el haberle preocupado a una velocidad vertiginosa cuando, súbitamente, lanzó tremendo aullido a sus espaldas.

 

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! — Se giró, encarándola.

 

— ¡L-La camisa! ¡Tiene sangre! — Tildó la prenda horrorizada—. ¡¿Qué te pasó?! ¡¿Estás herida?! ¡Tenemos que ir a un médico! ¡No, espera! ¡¿No has vuelto a intentar _eso_ verdad que no?! ¡Dime que no porque de lo contrario tomaré medidas extremas que—

 

— ¡La R-E-G-L-A! ¡Me ha llegado la regla! — Prorrumpió silenciándola. Aunque ningún oído le hubiese escuchado decirlo, los cambios bruscos en su mejor amiga encrespaban todos sus nervios pese a los años de amistad que les entrelazaba.

 

Las facciones de su amiga se relajaron a la par con sus nervios. Queriendo evitar otro arranque imprevisto, aventó la camisa, cayendo ésta sobre el único sillón que adornaba la sala, además del comedor sencillo.

 

—Me infartarás algún día…. — musitó ella, con antelación a un suspiro alargado.

 

—No, tú te provocarás el infarto—.

 

— ¡No! ¡Tú serás quien lo suscitará! —

 

— ¡No! ¡Tú! —

 

— ¡Tú! ¡Y nadie más que tú! —

 

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ! —

 

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ! —

 

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ! —

 

— ¡Me rindo, me rindo!— Vociferó la azabache—. Sí seré yo, punto. Desayunemos o me desmayaré.

 

— ¡Ahora la victoria es mía! —

 

— Hasta que a mí se me antoje— agregó Kyoka, cerrando los ojos con notoria placidez y encogiendo los hombros presumió de sus palabras.

 

—Eso lo veremos…— Respondió guiñándole un ojo –. Por cierto, ¿algo bueno ha sucedido hoy?— procuró disuadir el tema para eludir otra posible contienda.

 

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Su amiga abrió los ojos, instalándolos en ella bajo parpadeos repetitivos.

 

—Por tu ropa y el color de montura en tus lentes.  

 

Sólo hasta entonces su amiga pareció percatarse de la blusa lisa con mangas largas que vestía, cuyo rosa pastel no menguaba el negro en la falda de tubo que recordaba como la única capaz de rozarle las rodillas.

 

La montura de los lentes compartía el color de la blusa y las zapatillas el de la falda.

 

— ¡Oh, es eso! Anoche conversé con Papá y adivina… ¡Ganó el caso del niño! La sesión se permutaba continuamente debido al estado psicológico de la madre pero él logró persuadirla gracias a sus palabras sutiles además de los constantes diálogos donde tuvo mucho tacto al referirse a su hijo ya muerto con tan sólo ocho años sin excluir el autismo con el que lidiaba todos los días en las actividades diarias del niño como la escuela…   

 

Escuchando el acostumbrado monólogo aunque así no lo insinuara, ambas caminaban de regreso a la habitación.

 

-.-

 

Apoyando las manos en cada rodilla, intentó aspirar todo el aire perdido en las calles recorridas. Una gota de sudor se descolgó de un mechón rubio frente a sus ojos mieles, viéndola caer, reflexionó sobre la distancia que no rememoraba tan amplia entre su apartamento y la pieza de _ella._

 

¿Habría tomado una intersección errónea?  ¿O sus deseos de _verla_ escalaban tal inmensidad que volvían el camino uno largo e indefinido?

 

Había tenido experiencias conexas al segundo aspecto en incontables ocasiones, siendo la más exasperante aquella donde el tiempo parecía extenderse cuando la fecha para ver a su hermana Shizuka estaba próxima. En la última conversación telefónica que sostuvo con ella refirió el descontento, pero su hermana aclaró con acento maternal _que el tiempo no se alargaba, sino que sus ansías de verla eran tan_ _gigantescas que así parecía._

Aquel esclarecimiento germinó la incógnita vagando en sus pensamientos: ¿Cuál de las dos cosas imperaba?

 

¿Errar o ansiar ver a Yura?

 

 

  _“_ — _¡A la mierda la respuesta!... No, espera… ¡La de la primera pregunta no!_ — _”_

 

Alzó el rostro, prescindiendo del amparo en sus rodillas. Explorando meticuloso dos puntos cardinales en relación a su eje, la ubicación adquirió cierta familiaridad.  Secó el sudor en la frente con la palma de su mano para evitar que éste distorsionara la concepción del entorno.

 

Por mero instinto, dirigió la vista hacia el frente, donde divisó la _mancomunidad_ a unos diez pasos o menos. 

 

— ¡No erré! — Exclamó, gozoso por el mérito— Aunque… ¿Eso quiere decir  que la verdadera respuesta es lo segundo y no lo primero?  ¿O lo primero se derivó a causa de lo segundo? ¿Y si existe un tercero? …— Un punzante dolor de cabeza suspendió la posible sucesión de preguntas— ¡Ahora sí, a la mierda todas las respuestas!

 

El único ámbito en el cual debía centrarse toda relevancia eran esos diez pasos o menos que le dividían de la ojiazul, mismos que transitó a zancados intrépidos. 

 

Ápices distaban de la puerta en el momento preciso que la ansiedad aprovechó para hervir su sangre a una temperatura que frenetizó los pálpitos de su corazón e hizo arder el pecho.

 

Empuñó la mano dispuesta a tocar la puerta luego de haber atribuido la sensación a la carrera emprendida con tanta vehemencia; su expresión se enrareció al descubrirla medianamente abierta.

 

— ¿Sutori? — Le llamó, agarrando el pomo se adentró con un paso. Concluyó inmiscuirse con el segundo por no haber recibido respuesta. 

 

El deber de retirar el par de tenis una vez traspasado el umbral evocó la acción con dinamismo. Primero despojó el pie izquierdo y, apoyándose del mismo, repitió el movimiento con el derecho, sin añadir importancia a la posición en que había quedado el par.

 

El silencio en la sala promovió la hipótesis de que ella estuviera dormida. Empero, quedó descartada tras recapitular la puerta medianamente abierta.

 

— ¿Sutori? — Nombró nuevamente, dedicándose a observar los detalles de la sala mientras caminaba con lentitud premeditada. 

 

Sus ojos mieles apreciaron entonces la camisa reposada en el sillón verde oscuro. Se aproximó al mobiliario pretendiendo ceder un espacio de tiempo en el que ella pudiera responderle ya que, dicha camisa, condujo sus pensamientos a la idea de que podría estar en el baño o en cualquier otro lugar no muy distante, pero donde su voz aún no le alcanzara.

 

Tomó la tela entre sus dedos, siendo el acto un aviso que disparó la alarma cuyo sonido alertó de manera abrupta todo sus sentidos cuando la mancha roja saltó a la vista. 

 

— ¡Yura! ¡Yura! — Bramó eufórico, con los latidos del corazón taladrándole las sienes y la prenda en mano. Corrió desestimando cualquier obstáculo entre él y la puerta de la habitación idealizada como una luz al final del túnel tras distinguir el cerrojo.

 

— ¡YURA! — Gritó a todo pulmón entretanto rodaba el cerrojo.

 

La puerta se abrió, iluminando sus ojos con una imagen jamás esbozada en sus pensamientos fatídicos.

 

La ojiazul tenía la mano extendida, como si su intención hubiera sido abrir la puerta justo antes de él haberlo hecho.  Sus ojos azul cerúleo se ensalzaban por encima de los cabellos blancos con rastros de humedad y la toalla azul, abrigándole desde los pechos hasta las rodillas, no exponía más que las pequeñas gotas traslúcidas que le contaban su previa estadía en el baño.

 

— ¿Si, Katsuya? — Cuestionó ella. La mano antes extendida fue a parar en una cadera y la ceja derecha se levantó.

 

No tenía sed pero la garganta se le resecó, motivándole a tragar su propia saliva que, al viajar por el esófago, se sintió como una piedra rocosa. Anonado e inundado por el calor que había subido hasta sus orejas, tartamudeó cual si fuera un bebé de meses.   

 

—T-Tú…— La señaló con los ojos agigantados por el asombro— La camisa… La sangre…— Balbuceó, alzando la prenda una vez recitada la última palabra. 

 

Ella miró la camisa gesticulando cierta gracia y volvió a mirarle consecuentemente.

 

—Es sangre menstrual— aclaró con simpleza, musitando una risilla casi al instante.

 

Al conjeturar los términos, en especial el _menstrual,_ soltó la prenda como si ésta le hubiera mordido la mano, vinculando unos brincos que manifestaron todo su espanto ante la revelación.

 

— ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! — Reprochó, sintiéndose indignado. Le observó con ojos enfurecidos.

 

— ¡Porque hasta ahora me muestras la prenda!— Respondió ella, correspondiendo a su enojo con una mirada y tono semejantes.

 

—Tienes razón… Lo siento…— Reconoció, rascando su nuca con la sonrisa avergonzada que apaciguó toda la ira en segundos— ¡Pero tenía el corazón en la boca! Te nombré dos veces y…— La explicación fue opacada por el estruendo de un insospechado grito.

 

No le costó un tiempo exhaustivo descifrar el origen del alarido. A espaldas de la ojiazul, una Kyoka exaltada, sosteniendo una camisa negra, apuntaba hacia su persona con terror exagerado.

 

— ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Pervertido del demonio! — Clamaba, agitando el dedo continuamente.

 

—No hay por qué alarmarse, Kyoka— habló, dirigiéndose a la pelinegra. Enderezó su postura antes de sujetarse el mentón formando una _L_ con los dedos índice y pulgar—. He visto mujeres mucho más despampanantes que Yura totalmente desnu... — Pero la expresión de orgullo con que pretendía sellar el comentario quedó atragantada gracias a la suela del zapato que la ojiazul pareció tomar prestado a la nada.   

 

Con la frente, nariz y boca enrojecidas por el impacto, fue impelido hacia atrás, momento que ella consideró oportuno para cerrar la puerta.

 

— _¡Entonces no tienes motivos para estar aquí! ¡Lárgate ahora!_ — Le escuchó gritar del otro lado en cuanto el zapato abandonó la mitad de su rostro.  

 

Sus ojos, enrojecidos por el golpe, acopiaron un cólera abrumador que fácilmente hubiese perforado la puerta en caso de ser materializado. No obstante, optó por golpear la madera.  

 

— ¡Eres una malagradecida, Sutori! ¡Me preocupo por ti y mira como me retribuyes! ¡Cuando te dignes a salir verás mi— Un gruñido en su estómago reclamó el desayuno que dejó plantado en el quiosco recurrido durante la primera hora de la mañana. Detuvo los golpes para posar la mano en el vientre mientras se acuclillaba.

 

— _¡Lo único que veré será el dibujo de la suela en tu cara!_

 

—Yura…

 

— _¡¿Ahora qué?!_

— ¿Hay comida en el refrigerador? Muero de hambre.

 

— _En la parte inferior hallarás Sopa de Miso, Arroz, algo de Tamayogaki y en la parte superior una jarra de jugo a la mitad. Traga la cantidad que apetezcas pero no toques el flan_.

— ¡Te adoro!— Congratuló desde afuera, coordinando un salto fulminante que le puso de pie al instante.

 

Con las energías renovadas proyectó encaminarse a la cocina.

 

Se sentía pleno.

 

En su hogar.

 

 

 

 

-.-

 

— _¡Te adoro!_ —

 

Había escuchado a través de la madera. Dos palabras simples que suscitaron un cosquilleo en el vientre pero sólo manifestado en sus labios, curvados a raíz del alivio delineado en una sonrisa.

 

 

— _¡¿A mí o al arroz que debes estar tragando ahora mismo?!_ — Voceó, matizando un enojo fingido. 

 

— _¡A los dos, pero más al arroz!_ — Respondió él, su voz tornándose más lejana.

 

 — _¡Era una pregunta retórica!_ — Declaró… ¿Consternada?

 

No. No debían existir razones para si quiera preguntarlo. Su mente tenía la obligación de recalcarle, como una mantra, el amor del rubio por la comida.

 

No había por qué sentirse de tal manera.

 

— _¡¿Qué es una pregunta retórica?!_ —  

 

— _¡Olvídalo!_ —

 

— _¡De acuerdo!_ —

 

Bufó con el ánimo desplomado. Ignorando la puerta miró a Kyoka, quien le sugería indumentarias cuando el rubio les interrumpió. 

 

— ¡Le has dado tu propio desayuno, Yu! — Exclamó la pelinegra en tono represivo. Dejó la camisa negra tendida en la cama con la intención de seleccionar algún pantalón que diera terminación al vestuario.

 

—Tranquila, Kyo, hará mejor provecho en su estómago. Además, mi apetito  ya fue saciado con el Té Verde.

 

 

-.-

 

 

Condescender a la explicación de Yura no satisfacía su reproche. Refutarla, por el contrario, daría pie a una discusión que no deseaba originar. Calló fundamentándose en la prevención del segundo augurio, emprendiendo las acciones al concentrarse en el closet ocupado a la mitad con ropas mayormente holgadas.

 

Si ella no asumía la selección del atuendo, la ojiazul se prendaba con el primer ropaje que encontraba importándole muy poco repetirlo cuantas veces se le viniera en gana. Algo desagradable desde su percepción.

 

— _… ¡Espera, Katsuya! ¡¿Te lavaste las manos antes de ponérselas al desayuno?!_ — Escuchó la voz de la albina chocar contra sus tímpanos y retumbar a sus espaldas.

 

— _Etto… ¡¿Qué si la Sopa de Miso está deliciosa?! ¡Sí, está exquisita!_ —

 

— _¡Rubio cochino! ¡Ya verás cuando salga!_ —

 

Tomó el pantalón de mezclilla azul emperchado, el menos holgado de todos. Suspiró  mientras lo desajustaba de la percha.

 

—Como todos los días desde hace dos años.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, creo que después de esto mis neuronas ya pueden funcionar con normalidad. (?)
> 
> *En el capítulo 1, cada vez que Jounouchi realizaba una labor de rutina, saltaba la frase: “Como cada vez que…” “Como todos los días en que…”. Pero luego terminó sintiéndose incompleto, ¿recuerdan? Pues la frase recitada por Kyoka, con que ha concluido este capítulo, es la que faltaba. ¿Lo notaron?  
> *Sí, mis terrones de azúcar, el Prólogo no era más que un sueño de Yura. Pesadilla para ella, mejor dicho  
> *Después de este encuentro entre estas dos Almas Bohemias (?) las actualizaciones tardarán ya que las neuronas necesitan sobrecalentarse y ahora, con la conclusión de este capítulo, se han enfriado. (?) 
> 
> ¡Millones, Billones, Trillones de Gracias por leer/votar/comentar!


	7. Vendas de Convicción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi. 
> 
> Amores míos, henos aquí con otra entrega de esta locura con puntos justificables.  
> Aclarare nada más que las palabras en los diálogos de Jounouchi y Yura no serán muy sutiles. En el caso de Jounouchi por ser como es en el Anime/Manga y en el caso de Yura por una razón que se explica de manera discreta en el capítulo.  
> Sé que es aburrido, pero me gustaría pedirles con todo este cariño que tengo por ustedes que lean las aclaraciones al final del capítulo.

 

_“En la razón sólo entrarán las dudas que tengan llave.”_

**_–Mario Benedetti. “El rincón de Haikus”_ **

 

– . –

 

_— ¡Rubio cochino! ¡Ya verás cuando salga! —_

 

La madera debió rechinar con el tenor de aquel preludio inevitable a una contención bélica, una en la cual su camino a la victoria sería rocoso si no tuviera una carta de triunfo bajo la manga: había lavado sus manos antes de catar los alimentos. La mentira fue un señuelo para incitar la ira que sin duda precipitaría su salida del dormitorio. Un anzuelo que, sabía, ella mordería prestamente. 

 

Sonrió como cuando, a los nueve años, le jugó una vil fullería al niño presumido del vecino por ofender a su hermana Shizuka llamándola _“Llorona Fea”._  

 

Imaginar el gesto de la ojiazul ante la derrota premeditada, agregó un toque exquisito al último bocado de arroz que ingirió. Los granitos perfilados en la comisura de sus labios denunciaban la rapidez con que cada alimento había sido llevado a la ingesta por los estacazos del hambre. Los limpió con su dedo pulgar, desplazándolo previo a reunir los trastes con los otros amontonados en el fregadero. Los observó entretanto abría el grifo que expulsó la corriente de agua donde sus manos higienizaba por segunda vez.

 

Una charola con rastros de mezcla glucosa, el batidor embarrado de un líquido empalagoso y otros utensilios derivados eran la respuesta del por qué un flan a medias yacía refrigerado en la parte superior de la nevera. Intuía que la ojiazul lo preparó para servirse de cenar pero el dulzón colmó su paladar admitiendo sólo la mitad del postre.

 

Juntó sus palmas simulando un nido donde el agua se acumuló, en una cantidad reducida pero lo suficientemente vasta como para humectar su cara levemente roja por el trazo de la suela. Cerró el grifo.

 

Acostando los mechones rubios hacia atrás con las manos húmedas, desalojó la cocina situándose en la sala con pasos exiguos debido al escaso trecho de distancia entre ambos lugares de la pieza.

 

— ¡KATSUYA! — Bulló la albina una vez fuera de la recamara, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla azul visiblemente ajustado, caso contrario a la camisa negra por ser tan holgada que no mucho faltaba para cubrir también las rodillas, y cuyas mangas largas arropaban por completo los brazos apenas distinguiéndose las manos.

 

El cabello blanco se ondulaba perezosamente en cada paso furibundo que ella trazó con la intención de confrontarle.

 

— ¡Tus cochinerías son repugnantes! ¡La próxima vez llegarás al más allá con el estómago vacío! — Le señaló con el característico dedo índice de escarnio. El semblante contorsionado por el enojo removió en él cierta gracia que omitiría para cuando su as dictara un ganador.

 

— ¡Aquí la verdadera cochina eres tú! ¡Ni siquiera has lavado los trastes de la cena! — El dedo se desplomó y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, con las mejillas sonrosadas por… ¿Enfado o vergüenza?— Además…— pausó, curvando picardía en una sonrisa— Yo sí lavé mis manos antes de comer. Mentí para que salieras con apuro y echando humo por boca y nariz. Tu rostro iracundo no tiene comparación alguna— musitando una risilla traviesa, finalizó la confesión que infló la rabia de la ojiazul como el helio a cualquier globo.

 

— Eres un engendro del demonio…—  Imprecó ella entre dientes. No obstante, relajó los hombros anunciando con ello una tregua. El azul destiló calma e inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos— Pero no era necesario apurarme utilizando ese artificio. Ni siquiera me maquillo u arreglo con tanto afán como para… ¡Oh, demonios! ¡Gracias a ti olvidé aplicarme el desodorante!— Recriminó antes de retornar al dormitorio a una velocidad símil con la que él  devoró el desayuno.

 

Estalló en carcajadas, entonando un coro al compás de las de Kyoka, a quien había obviado por estar recargada en el marco de la puerta.

 

La escuchó gritar una amenaza pero sólo contribuyó al ascenso de volumen en las risas y a la liberación de unas lagrimillas reconfortantes.

 

Con una mirada tétrica silenció a Kyoka al salir. Después le miró, con el cólera derramándose en cada poro.  Descendió sus propias carcajadas gradualmente, contrariándose cuando una toalla azul en la mano de ella no pasó desapercibida.

 

 _¿Pretendía darle un “toallazo”?_  

 

Él fue quien entonces trazó un paso hacia atrás con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una sonrisa eléctrica, amedrentado por la incógnita. 

 

La respuesta le desconcertó pues la ojiazul, contradiciendo su imaginación, secó las gotas de agua dispersas en su rostro con una placidez enigmática. La felpa rozó su nariz, obsequiándole un atisbo del aroma de la piel nívea mezclado al agua.

 

_Era agradable._

A tal punto, que agradeció el dibujo de la suela en su semblante para que un sonrojo se camuflajeara.

 

Cerciorada de la humedad extinta, procedió a retornar sus mechones rubios a la frente, acomodando algunos detrás de su oreja.

 

Las miradas se encontraron pero la suya titubeó avergonzada al sentir una caricia en la mejilla ruborizada.  

 

—… ¿Te pegué demasiado fuerte con el zapato?— Indagó ella, un halo de preocupación se cernía en sus ojos, brillosos de arrepentimiento.

Así era Yura.

 

Se disculpaba con acciones o una mirada delataba sus intenciones.

 

—Pa-¡Para nada!— Alegó. Domeñado por los nervios, se aisló dejando la mano extendida en el aire— He resistido golpes peores. — Le guiñó un ojo elevando a la vez su pulgar derecho,  gesto que ella acogió sonriente.

 

— ¿Me haces el favor, Kyo?— Habló, dirigiéndose a la pelinegra con la toalla alzada. La chica dio su aprobación asintiendo, encaminándose hacia a ella para tomarla y reingresarla en la recamara— Fregaré esos trastes ahora mismo— declaró mientras se arremangaba la camisa hasta los codos.

 

—Te ayudaré, después de todo desayuné gracias a ti. — Se ofreció, siguiendo sus pasos cuando empezó a caminar en dirección a la cocina.

 

—Entonces tú enjaguarás y yo lavaré.

 

–.–

 

 

La mayoría de los trastes relucían ordenados en el escurreplatos. La intrepidez de la ojiazul al lavarlos coordinada a su agilidad en el enjuague impulsaron un movimiento mecánico que Kyoka consolidó al aceptar la tarea de organizarlos.  

 

—Por cierto, Katsuya, ¿en qué matorral anduviste metido ayer?— Preguntó, con la esponja sobre un vaso— No nos vimos en todo el día, pensé visitar tu departamento pero tu petición de no hacerlo me refrenó. — Le extendió el vaso atestado de la espuma que debía disipar con el enjuague. 

 

Tomó el vaso, meditabundo lo enjuagó en la división del fregadero. Sólo hasta ese preciso instante revivió su amnesia respecto a los sucesos acaecidos el día anterior. Incluso los trucos sexuales practicados con Mai le eran absolutamente desconocidos.

 

La única cosa que logró evocar lúcido… Fue el inmenso vacío de no haber compartido un momento con _ella._

 

—Yo… Solamente recuerdo haber pasado la noche con Mai…— Se sinceró aunque no enteramente, pasando a su vez el vaso a Kyoka.

 

Presenció como ella detuvo la esponja surcando el último plato y ensombreció la mirada.

 

—Ya veo, entonces no viniste a verme por acostarte con esa zorra— blasfemó a la rubia, renovando sus acciones como si el insulto fuese un término ordinario.

— ¡Mai no es ninguna zorra! ¡Exijo que la respetes! — La ira circulando en sus venas le instó a sacar sus manos de las aguas, salpicando el suelo por la manera brusca en que lo había llevado a efecto— No sé…— Agachó la cabeza, reverenciando a la frustración que apareció de repente— No sé por qué sientes esa apatía hacia ella si cuando las presenté se veían muy a gusto…— Alzó el rostro, mirándole confuso.

 

Ella soltó el plato y la esponja. Se giró despacio, dedicándole una mirada en la cual no consiguió discernir algún sentimiento.

 

—Fingimos empatía por ti…— Reveló sin tapujos. Su expresión neutra, carente de emociones gratas, le consternó la mirada volviéndola estupefacta— Porque ninguna de las dos se dispone a recibir tu mala voluntad o desprecio. Ese día, ella se mofó de mí con altivez en la mirada y yo le insulté con los ojos. Tú eres nuestro pilar de tolerancia.

 

— ¡Estás equivocada! ¡Jodidamente equivocada! — Refutó osadamente— Ella… ¡Ella no es así! ¡La conozco desde hace casi un año para asegurar que no es siquiera la sombra de la hipócrita que tú idealizas! — Expuso los avales de su postura, sus orbes mieles desafiándole.

 

— ¡Seis meses teniendo sexo querrás decir!— Bramó ella, y la indignación en el grito fue tanta que pudo avizorar la vena gruesa de la garganta cuando lo expulsó.

 

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Les ordeno que—

 

— ¡TÚ CÁLLATE, KYOKA!— Al unísono callaron la interrupción de la susodicha. La azabache gesticuló un puchero previo a marcharse susurrando palabras que no reparó en descifrar.

 

— ¡No es una zorra pero te indujo a gastar tus ahorros del mes para comprarle una nueva línea de maquillaje! ¡No es una zorra pero desconoce tu fecha de cumpleaños! ¡NO ES UNA ZORRA PERO TIENEN SEXO HOY Y NO SABES NADA DE ELLA HASTA EL PRÓXIMO FIN DE SEMANA!— Exclamó cada oración como si un catarro escupiera, con la respiración discorde a raíz del esfuerzo. Sus ojos azules aún centellaban prestación a la guerra.

 

— _La quiero…_ — Murmuró sintiéndose acorralado; con los hombros caídos imploró comprensión y su orgullo magullado se negó a sostener un segundo más la mirada abatida que se resguardó bajo la sombra de sus flequillos dorados. Su propia voz le fue impropia, como el sonido de una verdad que el corazón y los labios temían llamar mentira.

 

—De ser así… ¿Por qué tu voz se escucha vacía, Katsuya? —

 

No respondió, mordió su labio inferior por el contrario. _¿Cómo hacerlo estando así de inerme?_

—Descuida— le oyó agregar—,  cuando retires esa venda de tus ojos llamada _Sexo,_ yo estaré siempre aquí para ti. Me darás la razón y yo te ofreceré mi hombro así como tú me ofreciste tu espalda, ¿recuerdas?—

 

La simple mención del recuerdo desplegó las imágenes vívidas. Sonrió conmovido por la remembranza, evocándola en el pasado como el inicio de una amistad cuyo tamaño jamás imaginó en el presente y, al erguir la mirada, se conectó al instante con la azulada siendo ambas cómplices de la sonrisa enternecida que los dos compartieron con admirable sincronía.

 

—No quiero perder más tiempo del que podemos pasar juntos tal como sucedió ayer, Katsuya. Suficiente es la toalla sanitaria en mi braga para considerar este día uno fatídico— dijo, guiñando un ojo pronto.   

 

— ¡¿No te avergüenza decir tus intimidades en presencia de un hombre?!—Alzó frente a ella el puño vocero de su indignación o disgusto. No le incomodaba la osadía realmente, los dos años de amistad habían hecho de comentarios semejantes ya una costumbre pero… _¿Y si la cometía en presencia de otro u otros hombres? ¡Eso sí rehusaba tolerarlo!_

— ¿Por qué debería? La menstruación es algo innato de la mujer, sin ella no habría fecundación y, por consiguiente, raza humana— aupó las manos al aire encogiéndose de hombros, integrando a la expresión una sonrisa queda.

 

— ¡Aun así no deberías—

 

— ¡Oh, vamos! Guarda tus instintos paternales para con tu hermana— sugirió, agitando una mano disminuyó la relevancia que la oración inconclusa tenía desde su perspectiva—. Dime, ¿ya tienes empleo? —

 

La pregunta derrengó sus ánimos como una joroba al cuello.

 

—No… Aún no…— Dramatizando su consternación por la carencia, respondió con los ojos acuosos.

 

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces debemos actuar!— Se volvió al fregadero; tomando el último plato previamente soltado, lo traspasó a la división donde él procedía al enjuague— Termina de enjaguar este plato mientras yo me calzo, te acompañaré en la búsqueda.

 

 

–.–

 

Nunca les comprendería.

 

¿Cómo podían trascender de los gritos a las palabras amenas en sólo segundos?

 

Ambos se comportaban como dos niños malcriados.

 

Los niños, seres incapaces de custodiar rencor en sus corazones, podían contender entre sí por un minuto y jugar como si nada hubiese pasado al segundo.

 

Así eran Jōnouchi y Yura. Discutían, se gritaban e insultaban en un minuto pero se disculpaban al segundo sin mendigar si quiera el perdón con los labios. Jamás les entendería por ello.

 

Doblegada por los azotes de una curiosidad insensata, se mantuvo espiándoles a fin de testiguar las circunstancias por medio de las cuales llegarían o no a un concilio.

 

Escuchar las dos posturas, bocetó un rasgo cuyos tintes hasta entonces invisibles eran:

 

 _“_ — _Ya veo, entonces no viniste a verme por acostarte con esa zorra_ —. _”_

_“_ — _¡Mai no es ninguna zorra! ¡Exijo que la respetes!_ — _”_

 

En sus recuerdos longevos, Yura era osada más no grosera y Jōnouchi  era bulloso más no exigente.

El rubio y la ojiazul parecían no sólo haber intercambiado risas, momentos y recuerdos en esos dos años.

 

También defectos y virtudes.

Pasar devenires juntos, les zambulló en un caudal turbio donde ambos absorbieron una porción del otro. Yura embebió el carácter de Jounouchi ascendiendo al punto de tildarse tan grosera como él y Jōnouchi  se ensopó de Yura hasta exigir como ella.

****

Sus pupilas así lo dictaban. 

 

Así como también percibieron a su mejor amiga con el presumible designio de ausentarse en la cocina para calzarse en la recamara tal cual refirió. Temiendo verse sorprendida en medio del acto imprudente, se despegó de la pared moviendo sus piernas a una velocidad rayando en lo inhumano con la mira puesta únicamente en la entrada del dormitorio.

 

Primero que Yura se adentró, aunque las gotas transparentes en su frente y una sonrisa nerviosa amenazaban con delatarle en cuanto a su amiga concibió traspasando el umbral.

 

— ¡Al fin se les antojo detenerse! ¡Son los dos un par de insolentes por no apreciar mi ayuda! — Aparentó disconformidad e irradió un furor inexistente cruzándose de brazos. 

 

—Tranquila, Kyo— respondió su mejor amiga pese a estar los ojos azules inspeccionando el suelo—. Mira el trasfondo benéfico, no fuiste involucrada en una discusión absurda. —Premurosa le pareció entretanto se conducía al recoveco aledaño al closet, recogiendo el zapato gris allí tirado.

 

—Absurda por completo no me fue, Yu. Tu juicio sobre Mai lo consiento precipitado e injusto tomando en consideración las únicas dos ocasiones en que has interactuado con la rubia. Si Jōnouchi  abogó por ella con ese ardor, alguna o algunas cualidades positivas debe poseer…— Planteó su criterio atalayando la búsqueda de la pareja del zapato que la ojiazul había emprendido.

 

— ¡Oh, claro! Por supuesto que posee cualidades propias de una _Deidad del Sexo_ — profirió hostil, teniendo la cabeza hendida debajo de la cama en busca del calzado—. Cuerpo esbelto, rostro embellecido por el maquillaje más costoso y fiereza inigualable en la cama… ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde carajo estará el otro par?!—

 

 

 _“_ — _Sí… Ha emulado en sobremanera el carácter de Jōnouchi…_ —”

 

 

 

–.–

 

 

Los transeúntes concurrían las vías peatonales antes desérticas durante los primeros asomos del alba. Ejecutivos con portafolio en mano, jóvenes platicando a través del móvil e individuos esperando el cambio de luces en los semáforos indicaban el curso de las horas señaladas por cualquier manecilla aunque reloj alguno no hubiera a su disposición.

 

— ¿Entonces fuiste despedido en tu último empleo?— Cuestionó la albina, caminando con el rubio a la derecha y ella a la izquierda.

 

En primera instancia se negó a acompañarlos luego de _“la muestra de afecto”_ evidenciado en la cocina. Sin embargo, su amiga le advirtió que pese a rociar la pieza con el Extinguidor de Insectos la noche anterior, el deambulo de una araña no podía descartarse.

 

—Sí, el propietario quiso imponerse sobre nosotros, los trabajadores, y yo fui el único con el valor de propinarle un puñetazo.

 

— ¿Y le rompiste la nariz, cierto?

 

— Por supuesto, es ésa mi especialidad.

 

De conformidad a los rumores circulando en los callejones más sombríos, así era.

 

En los tiempos remotos que del rubio nada conocían salvo el nombre, escuchó en boca de personas con delictivo aspecto ser apodado el “ _Triturador de Huesos Nasales”._  Toda especulación reiteraba la sagacidad del rubio para romper narices de un sólo golpe y sus audaces reflejos en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

 

Empero, la reputación de los puños allí no fenecía pues, según cotilleos entre los pandilleros de barrios marginados, para ser admitidos en cualquier Ganga debían validar su membresía golpeando aunque fuese un pómulo del rubio por petición del Ganguero Líder. Por tal razón, a quien ahora Yura y  ella estimaban como un valioso amigo, era acosado de manera constante por tales novatos que a una Ganga aspiraban pertenecer, orillándole a escenificar incontables riñas en contra de su voluntad.

 

Muchos habían sido los cuchicheos que difundían la ambición de los Gangueros Líder por contar al rubio entre los integrantes de sus Gangas y el récord de propuestas que Jōnouchi rechazó al respecto.

 

—… Debo conseguir un empleo a tiempo, el mes se está terminando y por eso las fechas de corte en las facturas están a la vuelta de la esquina.

 

— ¿Que el mes se está terminando dices? Pero si inició hace apenas diez días…

 

— ¡¿En serio?!

 

— Sí.

 

— ¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces por eso aún tenemos agua en casa!

 

Muy a pesar de dicho historial, a su mejor amiga poco le importó ser señalada con el dedo de escarnio por la comunidad, quienes vulgarmente la bautizaron como _“La Marimacho”_ por ser Jōnouchi, después de ella, su mayor compinche. Así mismo, el rubio era nombrado _“Jōnouchi”_ en todos los rincones de la comunidad, necesitándose sólo cuatro dedos de cualquier mano para contar a su Padre, Yura,  un ventero de confianza y ella como los únicos en llamarle _“Katsuya”_.

 

Los sesgos de aquellas memorias fueron las tijeras que cortaron el hilo de la conversación a la cual su atención prestaba, llevándola a considerar la distancia entre sus dos compañeros que, al parecer, de su atraso no se habían percatado.

 

— ¡Oe, ustedes dos! ¡Espérenme!    

–.–

 

 

 

Con Kyoka reincorporada, deliberaron concerniente a los posibles surcos que les conducirían a los focos de empleo más fidedignos. Yura y la pelinegra coincidieron en una ubicación que a él no le pareció fiable por lo que, sugirió un método arcaico para decidir el rumbo en cuanto divisó el quiosco del ventero, cuyos ojos verdes recriminaron su anterior hazaña tan pronto estuvieron los tres frente al mostrador.

                                    

— ¡Bienvenidas sean, Kyoka y— fruncir el ceño discretamente fue suficiente para reiterar la amenaza previa—  ¡Yura! —  Corrigió pavoroso.

 

Kyoka correspondió encandilada, contrario a Yura quien saludó escéptica.

 

_¿Habría notado la seña?_

 

Obviando, por el momento, la respuesta, pidió al conocido de su Padre una moneda de cinco yenes. El de ojos verdes se mostró curioso, cediendo la entrega cuando explicó el propósito de la solicitud.

 

— ¿Qué escogen, chicas? ¿Arroz o Kanji?— Preguntó a las dos féminas por cuál de los extremos de la moneda se inclinaba la preferencia. Si por el tallado de las líneas horizontales como símbolo del agua donde germinaban los sembradíos de arroz o por los Kanji en forma de brotes representando el crecimiento de su país como una nación democrática.

 

— ¡Arroz! —

 

Apostando su suerte al reverso, con el pulgar derecho impulsó la moneda al aire, volviendo ésta a su mano derecha en el descenso. Un puño acostado en la izquierda formó para posar el resultado cerca de sus nudillos, donde los Kanji le concedieron la victoria.

 

— ¡Yo gano! — Alzó nueva vez la moneda al aire, atrapándola de nuevo esta vez con el puño cerrado, flexionándolo como si tirara de algún material elástico, se jactó de su victoria.

 

— Me es inexplicable tu suerte para el azar…— Aduló una Yura que percibió consternada, teniendo la aprobación de Kyoka por asentir ésta de manera robótica con un puchero gesticulado y los ojos forzosamente cerrados.

 

—… Y como soy el ganador…— Se acercó a la ojiazul, riendo por la contentura. Estando ella desprevenida le tomó de la mano— ¡Debemos ir por allá!— Sin previo aviso, se echó a correr arrastrándola consigo.

 

— ¡Más despacio, Katsuya! ¡Más despacio!— La escuchó replicar, como respuesta entrelazó sus dedos acrecentado la velocidad al mismo tiempo— ¡Eres sordo!

 

Sonrió satisfecho. Enojarla de manera sana siempre le divertía.  

 

 _—_ _¡Oe, Oe! ¡No me dejen botada! ¡Son unos desconsiderados por abandonarme una segunda vez que no perdonaré aunque así me lo rueguen o cuantas veces me ofrezcan un libro nuevo en cada cumpleaños que dejan la promesa incumplida precisamente por ser los peores amigos superando incluso a—_

_— ¡Katsuya, mi moneda de cinco yenes! —_

_— ¡Súmalo a mi cuenta, viejo! —_ Nada más al ventero contestó por ser incapaz de seguir el ritmo a las palabras de Kyoka.  

 

Desconocido el motivo, pensó en Mai. 

 

El escozor de la duda sembrada por la ojiazul comenzó a minar raíz en sus pensamientos.  

 

 _“_ — _… ¿Por qué tu voz se escucha vacía, Katsuya?_ — _”_

 

_No lo sabía._

No lo sabía y palabras tampoco existían para describir ese vacío, por mucho distinto al padecido cuando no disfrutó un día en compañía de la albina.

 

La cavilación se esfumó en cuanto el frío sintió en sus dedos entrelazados.

 

_Era la mano de Yura._

 Mientras corría más aprisa, su deseo fue sólo uno.

 

_Llenarla de calor junto a la suya._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo confesar que este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. *-----* No obstante, tiene algunos aspectos que considero oportuno aclarar: 
> 
> *Mai ha quedado en un punto medio. Es decir, puede ser que Yura tenga razón y sea ella una mujer de esa calaña o puede estar equivocada por juzgarla de manera precipitada como bien expuso Kyoka. Así mismo, Jounouchi puede tener la razón al decir que no es la mujer idealizada por Yura pero a la vez puede estar equivocado por las razones que la misma Yura bien explicó. Por lo que es demasiado pronto para catalogar a la rubia de X o Y manera. 
> 
> *El asunto de que Jounouchi sea apodado “El Triturador de Huesos Nasales” se debe a una un fuga de oxígeno que ocurrió en mi cerebro después de ver a Jounouchi partirle la nariz de un solo golpe a un tipo en el manga y hacer lo mismo con el Bandido Keith aunque no uso los puños. xD (Imágenes anexadas al final). Así mismo, por el manga nos damos cuenta de que Jou es muy bueno en los puños por su experiencia en la Ganga de Hirutani y, casualmente, la Regla de las Gangas me nació por la obstinación de este último a querer forzar a Jou a formar parte de su grupo y, a la vez, encajó a la perfección para justificar que el rubio tenga las peleas callejeras a cada rato. No olvidemos que vive al sur de Osaka, una parte donde, según investigué, puede haber mucha delincuencia. 
> 
> *Creo que Kyoka no pudo explicar mejor la relación entre Jounouchi y Yura. Esos dos niños malcriados (?) han compartido tanto en el escaso tiempo de dos años que hasta se han contagiado las manías. xD Pero algo debieron copiar del otro en esos dos años tratándose ¿no? xD. 
> 
> ¡MILLONES BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER! 
> 
> ¡FELIZ DIA!


	8. Voz de Doble Filo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! Para desgracia mía, no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi.   
> ¡Un saludo teñido de dulzura para ustedes, luceritos que me regalarán un poquito de su luz y tiempo con una leída, voto o comentario a esta locura mía! (?)
> 
> Otro capítulo más larguito en comparación a los demás, y gracias al cual he descubierto mi propio estilo de narración e incluso un nombre le he dado: “Narración Panorámica” Puesto que utilizo un sinfín de comparaciones a fin de que ustedes puedan concebir un panorama de lo que ocurre sin verme en la necesidad de emplear muchas palabras. ¡Espero les agrada este estilo recién descubierto!
> 
> ¿Aburrido? No… ¡Es aburridísimo para muchos leer las notas de autora al fina! xD En especial las mías que suelen ser TAN extendidas… Pero igual les insto a leerlas.   
> P.D: Se aceptan tomatazos al final de la lectura *Oferta Ilimitada* Ok no… xDD

 

 

“ _La diferencia entre la palabra adecuada y la casi correcta, es la misma que existe entre el rayo y la luciérnaga_ ”.

 

**-Mark Twain**

**—.—**

 

La sombra pálida de aquel trasluz cubrió sus párpados reacios a un despertar inminente, queriendo las pestañas conservarse engarzadas pese al soslayo ambarino de los rayos casi vespertinos que eran una mímica perfecta de los gritos de su Madre cuando, siendo él un infante, resolvía despertarlo a una hora más puntual que la marcada en el despertador siempre encima del gavetero labrado en roble.

 

Así mismo despertó, como si de los vituperios de su Madre se tratase: malhumorado, con los mechones rubios cobrizos enmascarando su mirada tosca y la jaqueca de un sueño interrumpido. Emburujándose al repertorio la resaca de una tertulia con el alcohol menos costoso, su predilección por ser, al paladar, el más puro de todos.

 

Somnoliento, tomó asiento en el borde de la cama encorvando a la vez su espalda. Empinó la cabeza en dirección al techo meciendo los pies, cerrando los ojos de manera forzada en un vano intento de revitalizar las energías pasmadas así como atenuar el dolor lacerándole las sienes.

 

_Pero todo parecía inútil._

 

Quizás el único analgésico fructífero era una larga ducha con las aguas de invierno.

 

_Si es que no habían cortado el servicio._

Motivado por la esperanza aunque microscópica, abrió los ojos en un embate furtivo vinculando al hecho un abandono de la cama, afincando el pie derecho sobre lo que creyó el suelo pero en realidad era una de las tantas botellas vacías de licor, con la que se tambaleó como trapecista en cuerda floja y, de no ser por los amagos exagerados o los aleteos como paloma sacudiéndose las plumas mojadas, su trasero le habría dado los buenos días al piso.

 

_“— ¡Uf! Por poco…—”_

 

La botella rodó chocándose con otra, emitiendo ambas un chasquido hueco por hallarse vacías. Fisgoneó las restantes sin la intención de enumerarlas.

 

_¿Tanto alcohol tenía en las tripas?_

La madrugada era para sus memorias una bruma espesa y turbia. Sólo los tímpanos mantenían estático el recuerdo de un diálogo solapado por los golpeteos de la música en el _Izayaka_ y  los gimoteos de una mujer teniendo sexo con su hijo en la habitación contigua, donde el runrún de la cama entonaba el son del placer.

 

No le causaba indignación ese placer corrompido al cual se había encadenado su hijo, a sus mismos diecinueve años, él ya había copulado con más de una fémina. No tenía voz ni mucho menos voto para juzgarlo. Además, algún beneficio debería acarrear el ser espectador de tan ubérrima cantidad de escenas pornográficas.

 

 

_“—Nada más espero que haya usado preservativo. Aún es un mocoso para tener hijos. Sería un niño criando a otro—.”_

 

Rascándose la barbilla en forma de candado, meditó la ponderación del alcohol ingerido mientras al baño de la otra recamara se dirigía, por ser el único en todo el apartamento. Fue al ocupar el dormitorio donde recordó vaciar tres botellas en su estómago, siendo las demás el cumplimiento de un pacto con el mendigo de la esquina,  a quien le hacía el favor de acopiar el mayor número posible de botellas vacías para el anciano barbudo poder venderlas a los camiones de basura a cambio de unos cuantos yenes como remuneración. Para él, en cambio, su forma de donarle una limosna al viejo arrugado en carencias. No era un acto de tacañería el abstenerse de colocarle los yenes en la palma de la mano, más bien era su manera de asignarle un trabajo fácil, uno que le hiciera sentirse más como trabajador que como un mendigo cundido en harapos.

 

El convenio remolcó consigo una amistad benévola, con tanto auge que, cuando se sentía desorientado, entablaba una plática con el anciano al final sellada por las risas o anécdotas de años mozos. Acudía al viejo incluso cuando el alcohol le desataba la lengua, contándole todas las confidencias de un borracho errante.

 

El senil aprovechó más de una ocasión para renovar el consejo de que dejara el alcohol no sólo por su salud, sino también por el bienestar de su hijo.  Pero en todas aquellas veces lanzó indirectas que se clavaron en el blanco al suscitar siempre un drástico cambio de tema. 

 

Él no podía dejar el alcohol.

 

_El alcohol era su atajo clandestino al olvido._

Al olvido de la pobreza, del divorcio empolvado y, sobre todo, del _Padre de Mierda_ que había sido a partir del cumpleaños número diez de Katsuya. Tres números menos si el de Shizuka mentaba.

 

Convocó a su impetuoso hijo observando la toalla húmeda, tendida sobre la cama desarreglada; las sandalias gastadas a un lado, ésas adheridas a sus pies rápidamente. Con la toalla colgada de un hombro procuró llegar al baño, sorprendiéndose cuando el grifo expulsó agua por los orificios.

 

–…–

 

 

La primera actividad emprendida luego de prendarse únicamente con un pantalón negro y las sandalias gastadas, fue una barrida plena en cada escondrijo de la vivienda. De vez en cuando estancándose entre las cerdas de la escoba una que otra cucaracha muerta, así mismo un condón usado que eliminó sus probabilidades de ser abuelo, _por lo pronto_ _al menos._  

 

Tiraba la última envoltura de Ramen en la plástica funda negra para el tiempo en que su apellido se voceó desde el otro lado del umbral.  

 

 

— _¡Señor Jounouchi! ¡Señor Jounouchi, ¿puede escucharme?!_ —

 

 

Amarró un nudo en la funda con acentuado desdén por estar frente a la hipótesis, _encrucijada para mejor ser definida,_ de ser un cobrador quien apelara con tal recelo su presencia. Simular no ser nadie pensó seriamente.

 

— _Es la Señorita Mori, su nueva vecina de piso_.

 

 

Ante la identidad esclarecida, caminó trazando porciones de alivio hasta en el último paso que le posicionó de cara con el pestillo, el cual desajustó aperturando sin inseguridades.

 

— ¿Sí, _Señorita_?— atendió, carcajeándose su juicio al fallar en contra de la mujer por desconsiderarla tan siquiera como el asomo de la palabra _Señorita._ El vestido inherente al gusto de las mujeres con el yugo de cuatro décadas en la espalda, viéndose amilanado por un delantal de cuadros rosa pastel; el pelo grisáceo, ondulado como si todavía estuviera caliente la silueta de unos rulos recién quitados, y los ojos castaño pardo escribían con punto final la palabra _Señora._

 

—Etto—  siseó, tal vez intimidada por su pecho desnudo ya que lo miraba de soslayo. ¿Estaría falta de un buen marido?—… El tendido de la luz se descolgó hace poco— pestañó curioseando un punto fantasma—… He indagado entre los vecinos de los otros pisos y éstos lo han señalado a usted como el único capaz de componerlo rápido… Le pagaré…

 

— Son quinientos yenes.  

 

— Jeje… ¿N-No es un tarifa un poquito alta?

 

—No lo es si usted misma arregla los cables, _Señorita_ — respondió sujetándose el mentón, disfrazando su verdadera caza tras el número de yenes con las cejas alzadas fingiendo puntualizar una sugerencia común.

 

— ¡N-NO! ¡Descuide, tendrá su dinero!— confirmó agitando las palmas— ¿Debo entregárselo ahora o…?

 

— ¿Qué hora es?

 

La mujer jugueteó con los dedos índices, tal como su hija Shizuka solía señalizar los nervios.

 

_Medio año sin escuchar la voz de su hija.  Nueve años sin ver su faz._

 

— Bueno… Cuando salí de la pieza eran las once y cuarto.  

 

—A las doce menos treinta minutos repararé la luz, debe tener el dinero en mano seguido esté resuelto el inconveniente— precisó rascándose de nuevo la barbilla cobriza. 

 

— ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Por favor disculpe las molestias!— Sucesivo a una reverencia, la mujer desapareció.

 

Retuvo la puerta abierta con el objetivo de arrinconar la funda plástica cargada de basura a una esquina del barandal. Surcó el aposento nueva vez planeando buscar una camisa o un suéter decente con la puerta ya cerrada.

 

Cruzando a un lado del fregadero, el rechinido de la madera rebotó contra su espalda fornida.

 

— ¡Viejo Cascarrabias, tu hijo está en casa! —  

 

Su hijo se personó con el ánimo innato, con la fortaleza que ni la precariedad en las circunstancias había derribado.  La misma característica por la cual fueron centenares las veces que su puño dibujó moretones en cada trozo de piel ajena.

                                   

Porque aquel espíritu inquebrantable…

 

Aquella voluntad bañada en hierro puro… 

 

Eran el espejo donde cobraba vida el reflejo de lo que él debía ser y jamás fue: un guerrero.

                        

_Katsuya sí lo era._

Su hijo traspasó las rémoras con la espada de la voluntad, defendió sus cimientos tersando un escudo de convicción y  su armadura de firmeza resistió todos los golpes encestados por la vida e incluso por él mismo.  

 

Más orgullo por Katsuya no podía enfogonar su corazón tal cual a un adolescente enamorado la simple mención de su amada, pero la gallardía de su hijo le acordaba su propia miseria. Por tal razón, sólo él sabía la cantidad exacta de lágrimas que la almohada, su mayor confidente, absorbió en pos de cada golpiza injusta.

 

— ¡No soy sordo, Mocoso de Mierda!— contestó virando su espalda por el rostro, frunciendo el ceño aunque naciente cólera en él no había.

 

Katsuya y él se entendían con aquel _Juego de Insultos._

 

 

—Gracias a Kami, porque alcohólico y además sordo serías un peligro para Osaka entero…

 

Presenciar el sosiego falso que su hijo tildó con una sonrisa fresca, le compelió  a golpearle con lo primero al alcance de la mano, en ese entonces un cucharón sucio por estar ambos muy cerca del lavaplatos. Abalanzó el utensilio dispuesto a propinarle un golpe superficial pero Katsuya lo esquivó con notoria facilidad, por lo que el cucharón nada más consiguió merecerle un poco los mechones de la frente por la tenue brisa del amago.

 

— No te enojes así viejo, fue sólo un chiste. — Se encogió de hombros, volviendo a torcer los labios en una sonrisa ahora despreocupada.

 

Katsuya le llamó _“Papá”_ a los diez años por última vez. Desde esa época, sustituyó el apelativo por uno más vulgar: _Viejo._ A raíz de ello, con ése mismo alias apodaba a todo aquél que tenía cierto gramo de su confianza.  

 

Nunca reclamó volver a ser llamado como los genes decían, de antemano sabía que no lo merecía. Fortaleciendo la compostura el haber deducido la acepción del sobrenombre como la indirecta con que Katsuya le confesaba su decepción como hijo, pero que a la vez arrullaba la esperanza de algún día soltar sus labios el dulce tenor de aquella palabra… De ese _“Papá”_.

 

Lo haría, sin titubeos… _Pero sólo cuando sus propios labios soltaran a su vez la boquilla de las botellas de licor._

Un acto que, de sólo fantasearlo, le engrosaba la saliva y llenaba de aridez la garganta.

 

—  ¡Parece ser que hoy amaneciste de buen humor!—  aseveró con la ayuda de una palmada en su hombro. Sin estar consciente de que la acción fue una cuerda de la cual se sujetó para salir del foso cavado por sus propios pensamientos.

 

—Tú por igual— respondió, habiendo parpadeado algunas cuatro veces. Marcando distancia mínima, retornó a su lugar de origen el cucharón sucio de Ramen trasnochado—. ¿Acaso ya tienes un trabajo modesto? Tenemos agua de milagro. 

 

La pesadumbre contestó por su hijo al deformarse su rostro en una mueca similar a la de una viuda que rememora los años con el marido fallecido.

 

—Eres tan aguafiestas— murmuró abatido, un aura lúgubre parecía encorvarle los hombros y humedecerle las pupilas—… Pero no, no he obtenido nada. Ni el más mísero de los _arubaitos_. A pesar de que Yura, Kyoka y yo anduvimos mendigando por uno durante toda la mañana.

 

_“—Entonces es una bendición que el tendido de la luz se haya descolgado—.”_

 

— ¿Yura y Kyoka? ¿No es una de ellas _“La Marimacho”?_ — preguntó, acariciando su barbilla. Katsuya le miró plegando las cejas mientras tomaba asiento en una de las cuatro sillas pertenecientes al comedor estrecho.

 

—Su nombre es Yura. Y-U-R-A. No _“Marimacho”_ —  aclaró reticente, exhibiendo fastidio en el áspero tono de voz que utilizó.

 

—Sea cual sea su nombre—  apoyó su espalda en el lavadero cruzando después los brazos a la altura de los costados. Le devolvió un gesto levemente severo—,  deberías cortar tus vínculos con esa chica, alejarte cuantos kilómetros puedas. La expones demasiado, Katsuya—.

 

Segundos. No, tal vez milésimos segundos… Los ojos de su hijo parecieron temblar atemorizados.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— Su progenie escondió aquel discreto temor pestañeando dos veces consecutivas, imperando en su lugar un desconcierto absoluto.

 

Estando al borde de ser cejijunto, endureció la mirada antes de estocarla en su hijo. 

 

—Anoche, sirviéndome un trago en el Izayaka, escuché una conversación entre dos Gangueros. — El desconcierto en su hijo se fortificó con una pizca del mismo miedo reflejado al principio—. Los dos apostaron que _tú formarías parte de sus respectivas Gangas usando de cebo a “La Marimacho”._ Uno de ellos la llamó _“El Arma Definitiva”_.

 

Entonces, aquel temor se volvió horror bailando en los ojos mieles de su hijo, cuyo semblante palidecido se trastocó como a quien le carcome el frío de la muerte. 

 

—Conoces el significado de esas palabras, ¿no es así, Katsuya?—  El susodicho permaneció enmudecido—. Transitar con esa chica calles arriba, calles abajo, siendo tú alguien sorteado en un concurso de Gangueros, no sólo ha provocado que la denigren llamándola _“Marimacho”_ …

 

— ¡Yo la protegeré!— clamó su hijo, un golpetazo traqueteó la mesa del comedor. Los ojos mieles pareciendo arder en llamas—. ¡No me alejaré de ella porque a esos desgraciados se le venga en gana! Yo… Yo— Se mordió el labio inferior—… ¡Mandaré al infierno a todo aquél que ose tocarle un pelo!— Los puños sobre la mesa comenzaron a emblanquecerse por la furia que les hacía temblar.

 

—A pesar de ser mi hijo, eres un individuo curioso, Katsuya. — La llama en los ojos mieles descendió sutilmente pero no se apagó, prevaleció retándole—.Tratándose de la rubia con quien tuviste sexo anoche, has accedido a encontrarte únicamente los fines de semana para, precisamente, evitar lo que ahora sucede con _“La Marimacho_ ”— rio socarrón, volviendo a sujetarse la barbilla ignoró la llama de nuevo encendida por su segunda falta con relación al nombre—. Sin embargo, tratándose de esta chica, de _Yura_ , prefieres remolcarte a golpes con quienquiera que intente hacerle daño… Tú que desde el incidente con el tal Hirutani, eludes las peleas callejeras hasta donde te es posible. Me pregunto qué tendrá esa chica de especial.

 

— _Es mi amiga…_ _Por eso es tan especial_ — susurró, ensombreciendo la mirada bosquejó la impresión de que aquellas palabras tenían un peso equivalente a una horda de bloques de cemento sobre los hombros.

 

—No sé qué tipo de secuestro o artimaña pautan armar para tenerla como carnada, pero estoy seguro de que ambos echarán suertes para probar quien la rapta primero… De todas formas, la amistad contigo está  poniendo en riesgo su vida— cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza queriendo agregar seriedad a sus argumentos.

 

Tras abrirlos, sólo pudo vislumbrar el celaje de su hijo al columpiar éste la puerta.

 

Katsuya se marchó como alma endemoniada dejando la silla tumbada en el suelo.

 

— ¡Oye, Mocoso de Mierda!— exclamó entretanto se aproximaba al marco de la puerta—. ¡Te toca trapear esta pocilga!— gritó escaleras abajo, llevándose el viento la exclamación.

 

—Maldito mocoso, siempre huye dejando algo importante a medias…

 

–…–

_“—No…—”_

 

Corría. Corría y corría.

 

El eco de sus piernas rechinaba en las calles como las herraduras de un caballo a todo galope.

_—… De todas formas, la amistad contigo está  poniendo en riesgo su vida—_

_“— ¡Yo la protegeré! ¡La protegeré a cualquier costo! Yo… Yo—”_

Paró en seco quedándose a media calle. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración agitada.

 

Las gotas de sudor caían desde su frente para juntarse con las demás resbalando por sus mejillas, mientras él jadeaba cada vez más.

 

Inclinó su cabeza en dirección al sol con la mirada escondida, sintiendo los rayos estrellarse contra su rostro. Golpearle sin misericordia.

 

_¿Y si su viejo tenía razón?_

_¿Y si su amistad era un peligro en la vida de Yura?_

_¿Y si debía… Alejarse?_

_“— Pero no quiero… No quiero—”_

_—… Deberías cortar tus vínculos con esa chica, alejarte cuantos kilómetros puedas. La expones demasiado, Katsuya—._

_“—No quiero perderte… Yura—”_

Corrió. Corrió y corrió.

 

Un objetivo se programó en las neuronas al ritmo del trote acrecentado por sus piernas, que empezaban a entumecerse.

 

Ensordó sus oídos ante los insultos del adolescente que por poco lamió el polvo gracias a sus intentos de esquivarle con la bicicleta y los gritos del niño cuya primera bola del helado terminó siendo degustado por el asfalto cuando se echó a un lado para cederle paso.  

 

Con un latigazo de dolor en los costados, llegó a la mancomunidad. Hubiera preferido ese dolor constante en lugar de los atosigantes golpes que su corazón lanzaba inclemente en cada latido. Aquellos eran los únicos puñetazos que no podía devolver.

 

El picaporte metálico estaba frente a él, sin nada que le impidiese tocarlo. Su mano se acalambró en el intento, pero una mezcla entre el sudor, los zumbidos del corazón y un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo desató un enojo a sí mismo que le hizo sentirse impotente.

_Tan inútil como antes de conocer a Yugi._

_Tan inútil como ése día._

Rodó el picaporte surcando el límite necesario, dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que hubiera resguardado tras aquella madera pintada de blanco.

 

La imagen de la ojiazul sentada en una silla del comedor, inmersa en la lectura de un libro que seguro a Kyoka pertenecía… Volvió el cólera una espuma fría.

 

Su cabello aún estaba libre, la camisa holgada todavía puesta, sólo ausente el pantalón de mezclilla siendo reemplazado por uno más corto que le cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos.

 

Contemplarla de esa manera.

 

Callada, tranquila, sumisa.

 

Rememorar el disturbio que su amistad podría desencadenar.

 

 Gritos, caos, muerte… 

 

Renovó la ira quemándole el pecho.

 

— ¿Katsuya?— Ella le miró. Cerró el libro y lo posó sobre la mesa enfrente—. Bienvenido de nuevo— saludó sonriendo. Una sonrisa que agudizó lo miserable que se sentía—. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo? Pareces incómodo.  

 

Caminó hasta ella con pasos furibundos, acuclillándose para que su altura no fuera un obstáculo por estar sentada. 

 

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Necesitas hablar?— Aquellos expectantes ojos azules se clavaron en él cual dagas de inigualable filo.

 

—Yo… Sólo quiero decirte…— Sus trémulos ojos mieles volvieron a ocultarse bajo la sombra de sus flequillos dorados. Las palabras chocaban unas con otras trabándole la lengua. La saliva pareció escasear en su garganta.

_“—Pero no quiero… No quiero—”_

_—… De todas formas, la amistad contigo está  poniendo en riesgo su vida—_

 

Apretó de improviso los hombros contrarios. Retó los ojos azules a un duelo de miradas

 

_— ¡Que nuestra amistad termina aquí! —_

 

El odio a sí mismo lo posesionó.

 

Los orbes azules titubearon asombrados.

 

Tal vez era un desvarío suyo, un espejismo de la colisión entre el odio, la miseria e impotencia hirviendo en su ser pero…

 

Pudo ver _miedo_ en su mirada.

 

No obstante, la intervención de un tic en aquella comisura dibujó una sonrisa forzada que contrarió sus pensamientos. Después, llovieron carcajadas irónicas.

 

 — ¡Pero qué estupideces dices, Katsuya!— friccionó una mano sobre su hombro con una carcajada a medio camino—. ¿El ventero te retó a hacer una broma como ésta?  ¡Si es así, entonces ganaste!

 

 

_—… Deberías cortar tus vínculos con esa chica, alejarte cuantos kilómetros puedas. La expones demasiado, Katsuya—._

 

— ¡No es una maldita broma!— imprimió más fuerza en el agarre—.  ¡No quiero que camines a mi lado en la calle!— Su propia voz escuchándose tan impropia como en _aquel_ momento—. ¡No quiero que me relacionen contigo! _¡No quiero ser nada tuyo!_

 

El calor de aquella mano abandonó su hombro. Al hacerlo, sintió que le arrancaron un pedazo de piel a sangre fría. 

 

—Siendo tu amigo… Sólo… ¡Sólo te expongo al peligro!— Su mirada se escabulló por enésima vez. Era mísera, como él mismo.

 

Entonces aquella mano fina jaló con ímpetu el cuello de su chaqueta gris, acompañada de la otra, le dejaron estupefacto y cara a cara con unos ojos espejeando furia.

 

— ¡¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando?!— El aliento de la ojiazul resopló en sus labios por la estrecha cercanía entre ambos. Una estrechez  tan extrema que sus narices se acariciaban sutilmente. 

 

Él con las manos sobre sus hombros y ella con las suyas arrugaba el cuello de la chaqueta.

_—No sé qué tipo de secuestro o artimaña pautan armar para tenerla como carnada, pero estoy seguro de que ambos echarán suertes para probar quien la rapta primero…—_

 

 

Evocar cada palabra vivificó sus fuerzas, propensas a desfallecer por la cercanía tentativa entre sus rostros.

 

— ¡Mi viejo escuchó la conversación de dos Gangueros en el Izayaka!— Se irguió todavía más, tal como si estuviera a punto de… _Besarla_ — L-Los dos planean usarte como señuelo para obligarme a ser miembro de sus Gangas y yo— Su mirada se apaciguó— ¡Yo jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara por mi culpa!— retomó la firmeza en sus ojos, su aliento entremezclándose con la respiración de ella. 

 

— ¡Eres un estúpido, Katsuya!— contrarrestó inamovible—. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que eres tú quien me expone al peligro, idiota?! ¡Yo soy quien se expone! ¡YO! ¡No tú!— Sus mechones rubios y los blancos de ella parecían ser parte del mismo cuero cabelludo—. ¡¿Crees que si me hubiera importado exponerme, tendríamos dos años de amistad?! ¡No seas bruto!— Fue zarandeado—. ¡No permitas que nuestra amista se vaya a la mierda por mero capricho de esos imbéciles!

 

 

— ¡Tú no conoces el nivel de perversidad de esos delincuentes! … Y yo… Yo…  _¡No soy tu niñero para estar protegiéndote!_ —

 

 

_“—No quiero perderte… Yura—”_

 

Ella soltó el cuello de la chaqueta. Teniendo las manos libres, le empujó por el pecho y gracias a una maniobra improvisada no cayó muy distanciado.

 

_Le había lastimado._

_Sin mirarla ya lo sabía._

_Pero era él quien se sentía herido_.

 

_Como si en vez de herirle a ella, se hubiera herido a sí mismo._

Sus palabras habían sido una espada de doble filo.

 

Se puso de pie careciendo de valor para mirarla. Ni siquiera se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. 

 

— ¿Por qué no dijiste eso desde un principio, _Jounouchi_?—   _Su apellido_. Un golpe bajo—. Te habrías ahorrado un tiempo productivo… 

 

—Dicen por ahí que lo mejor se reserva para el final, ¿no?

 

¿De qué serviría excusarse en ese punto? _Era inútil_

 

_Tan inútil como él antes de conocer a Yugi._

_Tan inútil como ése día._

_Tan inútil como él en ese momento._

— Lárgate…— Aquella voz quebradiza fue el golpe de gracia—. ¡LÁRGATE Y NO VUELVAS A PONER UN PIE EN ESTE LUGAR!

 

—No pensaba quedarme desde el principio…

 

Molido a golpes invisibles, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

 

Parado en el marco se quedó por un instante, con la esperanza efímera de que ella lo detuviera gritándole algún otro improperio que le obligara a quedarse  aunque fuese sólo por cinco segundos más. 

 

_Unos pocos segundos más._

Pero el silencio encestó el golpe final en su espalda.

 

Retorciéndose de dolor, azotó la puerta temblándole la mano.   

 

No bien había caminado dos pasos cuando su cuerpo ardía en ansias por volver a buscarla. Se reprendió dando un tercero.

 

 

_“—Es lo mejor para ti, Yura… Así estarás a salvo... —”_

 

—Vaya, vaya. Tremendo el honor por estar a cinco pasos del gran Jounouchi Katsuya—.

 

Alzando su mirada vacía, reconoció a uno de los tantos vándalos a quien su puño le había roto la nariz.

 

De ojos negros, cabello crespo del mismo color. La cicatriz empezando en el pómulo derecho hasta deslizarse el punto final en la quijada ancha.

 

—Es un fenómeno no saludarte acompañado de _“La Marimacho”_ —.

 

Placer impío sobreabundó en sus nudillos por cumular las ganas de escuchar una vez  más el bello crujido de aquella nariz haciéndose trizas. No obstante, fingió hallarse impávido hasta acortar los cinco pasos entre él y la _lacra._ Estar ambos hombro a hombro.

 

—A partir de hoy, _“La Marimacho” y yo no somos nada_ — dijo aunque sus labios titiritaron y, en el proceso, se le hubiera dormido la lengua—… Pero si tú o algún otro pedazo de mierda se atreve a tocarle una hebra, pueden empezar a despedirse de los suyos.

 

— ¿Es eso acaso un mensaje para los Jefes, Jounouchi?

 

—No, no es un mensaje— impactó su hombro contra el otro al cruzarle por el lado—. _Es una advertencia._

 

–...–

 

 

“— _¡No soy tu niñero para estar protegiéndote!_ —”

 

 

 

— ¡TONTO! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡IDIOTA! — abucheó estando acostada bocabajo, rabiando entre las sábanas con el rostro hundido en una almohada.

 

— ¡¿Hasta cuándo pensabas mirarme con ojos de hermano mayor?! ¡¿Acaso nunca podrás verme como una mujer capaz de defenderse sola?!— Continuó los golpes como si fuera el colchón un saco de boxeo—. ¡No necesito tu protección, grandísimo idiota!— Su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse por gritarle a la almohada imaginando que _él_ allí estaba, escuchándola.  

 

_Pero…_

 

—Yo también soy una estúpida— congeló sus brazos dejándolos inertes en la colchoneta. Ladeó el rostro acomodando una mejilla sobre la almohada, la otra libre del algodón moldeado—… No debí permitirle marcharse sin antes gritarle todo esto. ¡Me hubiese cobrado una buena parte hastiándolo aunque fuera sólo unos segundos! Unos pocos segundos… Hubieran sido suficientes para mí…

 

La rabia se postró humillada frente a la tristeza.

 

_Siempre acontecía._

Una vez encendido el fuego del cólera, un churrasco de tristeza lo apagaba quedando sólo el humo oscuro de la melancolía.

 

En medio de ese humo ennegrecido que le aguaba los ojos, unos labios finos acompasados por una blancura espectral parecían danzar frente sus pupilas.

 

Un largo mechón rubio adornaba la mejilla descendiendo graciosamente hasta rozar la barbilla.

 

_“—Enojarme contigo por unos minutos no significa dejar de amarte, Yura…—”_

_“— ¿Atem? —”_

_“No… Él no es aquél…”_

 

 

_“_ — _¿Atem?_ — _”_

_“¡No lo llames! ¡No oses decir su nombre!”_

_“_ — _¿Atem?_ — _”_

 

_“_ — _¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO!_ — _”_

Separándose de la almohada con la misma velocidad que ameritaba el pestañear, tomó asiento en la cama admirando sus manos temblorosas. Temblequeando se tocó también los labios, gélidos y blandos.

 

Entonces sus manos serpentearon trémulas hasta llegar a las sienes, masajeándolas cual si fueran arcilla en grumos mientras su cuerpo reproducía el movimiento automático de impelerse hacia delante y hacia atrás, piloteado por la ansiedad en persona.  

 

 

_“_ — _¡No, no, no, no! ¡NO!_ — _”_

_“_ — _¡Él no es aquél! ¡ÉL NO ES AQUÉL!_ — _”_

 

En una de las sacudidas hacia delante, se encorvó para meter la mano entre los dos colchones sosteniendo la cama.  De allí sacó un frasco de somníferos, los más potentes según la receta médica que falsificó.

 

Desenroscó la tapa con desespero arrojando en su boca tres pastillas, las cuales tragó de inmediato sin agua buscar.

 

El frasco encerró de nuevo entre los colchones, luego arropándose hasta el cuello con las sábanas revueltas pese a no sentir la impertinencia del frío invernal.

 

Cerró los ojos acurrucando a la vez su cabeza en la almohada.

 

—Katsuya…

 

 

“— _¡No soy tu niñero para estar protegiéndote!_ —”

 

 

 

— _¿Por qué?_ —

 

_¿Por qué aquellas palabras no podían ser un mal sueño?_

_Si tan sólo todo pudiera ser un mal sueño._

— _Katsuya…_

 

Con aquel nombre endulzando el sabor de los somníferos, se precipitó al vacío de la inconsciencia con las mejillas húmedas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Izayaka es un típico bar o restaurante japonés, que además pueden encontrarse en las ciudades más cosmopolitas del mundo.   
> *Arubaito es un término que viene de la palabra alemana arbeit, que significa “Trabajo’, pero que en Japón se utiliza para referirse a un trabajo a media jornada o por horas, o simplemente a un trabajo temporal, mientras que para referirse al trabajo definitivo o de jornada completa se usa Shigoto. Por eso Jounouchi pronunció el término “Arubaito” y NO “Shigoto”.   
> *Trato de ir de la mano con los aspectos de la cultura japonés pero NO DE TODOS, algunos no los tomaré en cuenta o los trataré con ligereza a fin de dar un toque personal al Fic.   
> *Si por si acaso se preguntan dónde diablos estaba Kyoka… El siguiente capítulo tiene la respuesta. xD
> 
> ¡BUAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAA! *llora como al niño que le quitan su juguete favorito* ¡¿Ven por qué hay oferta ilimitada para lanzar tomatazos?! Es decir, ¡apenas vamos por el capítulo 6 y ya mis lindos tórtolos han tenido su primer percance! *se limpia los mocos con toallas húmedas para bebés* Pero bueno… Ellos solo son amigos, es normal que los amigos discutan así ¿Verdad? *pone ojos inocentes* Además, las verdaderas parejas (y parejas de amigos) no son aquellas que se llevan bien todo el tiempo, sino las que logran seguir adelante a pesar de altercados como estos. *inserte ojos de Yugi aquí* So… Si estos dos locos (?) son una verdadera pareja DE AMIGOS ¿Eh? De amigos… xD Esto que pasó no es más que un rasguño… xDDD 
> 
> Además, recuerden la sinopsis: “¿Acaso pueden los gritos, insultos e imprevistos anestesiar la herida de un corazón indignado? Tal vez… ”. Ya hemos oído (¿o debo decir… Leído? xD) un par de gritos ¿no? Insultos más o menos decentes (?) Pero, ¿y los imprevistos? ¡Muajajajajja! *inserte risa malévola de Yami Marik* ¡Esos son mis favoritos y mis Ases bajo la manga para los capítulos venideros! 
> 
> Tenía la firme convicción de no exceder las 4,000 palabras en cada capítulo pero Jounouchi (en el capítulo del manga donde habla con Yugi en el Death-T) y la Tripolaridad me gritaron que era necesario… Pero para el próximo capítulo las disminuiré y volveré a usarlas cuando lo vea conveniente, como sucedió en este capítulo.   
> ¡Los sesos me hirvieron escribiendo sobre el Papá de Jounouchi! ¡Kami, fue la Segunda Guerra de Troya! (?) Ósea, era él gritándome: “¡Así no! ¡Así sí! ¡Te estás pasando, te estas cohibiendo! ¡Ese no soy yo! ¡Haz que Katsuya me respete!” Y así… Mientras que Jounouchi por otro lado: “¡No le hagas caso! ¡Eso no lo incluyas! ¡No lo hagas más atractivo que yo, ya está muy viejo! ¡Oye, oye!”... Por eso les pregunto, ¿Qué les pareció? Porque a mi aun me duele cabeza… 
> 
> Antes planeaba que esta historia no tuviera más de 30 capítulos pero creo que se extenderá… Todavía no canto el veredicto (por eso tal vez algunas cosas se vean muy aceleradas o muy lentas). 
> 
> En este capítulo empezamos a entender por que el Fanfic se llama “Trauma”… O al menos eso creo… 
> 
> Y volvemos a recordar que el Rey de este Universo Alterno es Jounouchi Katsuya… (en esa frase hay un Spoiler bien grande pero creo que nadie lo descubrirá) ¡Muajajajajja! * ahora inserte risa de Yami Bakura * xDDD
> 
>  
> 
> ¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!


	9. Lapsus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi. 
> 
> Katsura y su Tripolaridad les obsequian la más calurosa bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo lleno de presencias fantasmagóricas. (?) ¡Okey no! ¡No es cierto, fue un chiste frío! (?) 
> 
> Analizando el porvenir de este Fanfic, como lectora, he notado que en este hay señas ocultas de romance por doquier… Pero, como autora, he procurado solaparlas tan bien que no creo haberlas dejado en evidencia… ¿O sí? ¡Nah! Creo que no…  
> Como siempre, les invito a leer las notas del final que me he forzado en acortar… No es fácil reprimir mis sentimientos de lectora… Porque si, estas notas antes de iniciar el capítulo son mis aseveraciones como autora mientras que las notas finales son mis sentimientos como lectora. *------* Pero aprovecho para hacer aclaraciones pertinentes.

 

_“El error es un arma que acaba siempre por dispararse contra el que la emplea.”_

**–Concepción Arenal.**

—.—

 

 

— _¿El dinero llegó en el momento estipulado?_

 

—Sí, Señor.

 

— _¿Hiciste con él lo predispuesto en nuestra conversación anterior?_

—Sí. Compré el móvil y ella lo aceptó como regalo de pascuas.

 

— _¿Has procurado limpiar las evidencias de nuestras llamadas con suma cautela, no es así?_

—Así es, Señor. Las borro del registro en cuanto escucho el pitido de finalización.

 

— _¿Cómo se encuentra? … ¿Ya no tiene malos hábitos alimenticios?_

—Bueno… Aún no he conseguido deshabituarle la manía de desayunar únicamente con el Té Verde pese a lo colosal de mis esfuerzos. ¡Pero no hay por qué acongojarse, Señor! Su apetito es voraz durante el almuerzo y cena antes de partir al trabajo aunque sea con un vaso de leche.

 

— _¿Cuál es su trabajo?_

 

—… Pues verá… Ella…

 

— _Descuida, Kyoka. No tomaré represalias contra ti sea cual sea la respuesta. Sería el verdugo de mayor sevicia en dado caso, por tus méritos mi hija vive_.

—… Trabaja en un Izayaka fregando los trates que ensucian los clientes… 

 

— _Ya veo. No es tan deshonroso como en mis pensamientos iniciales_.

— ¡Le aseguro que no corre ningún riesgo considerable, Señor Sutori! No tiene contacto directo con los borrachos puesto que su labor es realizada con exclusividad desde la cocina sin la necesidad de desplazarse a otros espacios del bar salvo la meseta donde ocasionalmente ordena los vasos aseados sólo en caso de que su compañero esté ocupado en la ejecución de otra la…

 

— _¿La paga es justa?_

— ¡Por supuesto! Más aún con el hecho de que cocina postres en ocasiones especiales recibiendo un pago extra por cada platillo reservado mayormente por clientes adinerados además de cobrar una remuneración plus por las tandas nocturnas intercaladas entre los días de la semana siendo los lunes su único día libre por ser el menos agitado de los seis laborables restan…

 

— _En los Izayaka brindan servicio las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Cuáles son esas “tandas nocturnas intercaladas”?_

 

—… Eso…— mordió su labio inferior apretando a la vez el móvil pegado a su oreja, en aras de emular el hipnotizante aroma del Té Verde para sosegar el ramalazo de culpa que le peló el esófago. 

 

— _Calma, Kyoka. Tú no eres la responsable de nada más que la conservación de la vida de Yura. Mi hija es la única culpable de todo…_

— ¡Se equivoca! — Gritó, reprochándose al segundo por tan imprudente falta de respeto hacia la persona con veinticinco años por encima de los suyos—. De no haber descuidado sus pasos ella no se sometería al martirio de trabajar en esas horas—  engurruñó los ojos intrincando el paso a las lágrimas acusicas de la impotencia refugiada en su voz quejumbrosa—… Ella trabaja desde las ocho hasta la medianoche con un día de intervalo porque… La otra tanda empieza precisamente a la medianoche y concluye a las cuatro de la madrugada…

 

 

— _Enero empezó hace diez días, el invierno prevalecerá incólume hasta las postrimerías de marzo y es a finales de febrero que las calles comienzan a estar más alumbradas en esas horas de la noche…_

Aunque ausente estaba del otro lado del auricular, discernió el casquillo sutil de la rueda dentada con el dedo pulgar ser removida para impulsar la flama de un encendedor probablemente Zippo. Sin embargo, fue el soplo discreto que refrescó en su memoria el día en que Yura le contó las únicas tres ocasiones en las cuales el Señor Sutori osaba fumar la pipa: _cuando el lanzamiento de un nuevo Proyecto Arqueológico se avecinaba, cuando ansioso estaba y cuando la soledad  o la tristeza no le cabían en el pecho y él prefería exhalarla en el humo de la pipa en vez de confesarse con ella o Ryou._

Aquella reminiscencia brotó a la par del soplo para revelarle una verdad que desplomó sus fuerzas ya contusas por el escozor de la culpa.

_El Señor Sutori sucumbió a la tristeza._

No obstante, prefería ser azotada por aquel latigazo de culpa en lugar de vivir asfixiada por llevarse la verdad atorada en la garganta.

 

Mentirle sería regalarle una paz ilusoria y, cuando el conjuro perdiera su encanto, sería rociar vinagre a la llaga en proceso de cicatrización desde hacía dos años.

 

— ¡El alumbrado público es excepcional! — Interrumpió, renuente a invocar los recuerdos nocivos que amenazaban con atosigarle de continuar en sus cavilaciones. No mentiría, pero igualmente no cedería terreno a la resignación cuando ella aún atisbaba desde lejos una luz áurea de esperanza—. Sumado al beneficio de la ubicación del Izayaka ya que no es muy distante de la mancomunidad donde ella reside. ¡No se desanime, Señor Sutori! Tiene mi palabra de que Yura está fuera de peligro.

_Por esa luz áurea llegó a Osaka._

 

_Por esa luz áurea seguía en pie._

— _En ti confío, Kyoka..._

—Y no en vano, Señor Sutori. No le defraudaré.

_“_ _—_ _Ni a Yura tampoco_ _—_ _”_

— _No concibo expresión alguna con la cual asemejar el tamaño de mi agradecimiento hacia ti, Kyoka_.

—No es necesario, Señor Sutori— mustió con los ojos acuosos, al borde del llanto por sentir en carne viva el inusitado fervor pronunciado en cada palabra—… Ustedes también son mi familia.

 

 

— _Gracias, hija mía… Restan diez minutos para ser mediodía, perdona mi imprudencia por llamar a estas horas pero hasta entonces tuve oportunidad. ¿Compraste de almorzar ya?_ —

— ¡Sí, es una comida realmente deliciosa y saludable! Yura de seguro lamerá el plato deseando más de…

 

 

— _Entonces, por lo pronto, me despido. Mantenme al corriente de todo cuanto acordamos y les deseo a ambas un buen provecho. Hasta luego, hija_.

—Gracias e igual, Señor— colgó teniendo el presentimiento de que su interlocutor, sagazmente, había presagiado el monólogo disparatado. Se permitió suspirar su congoja al respecto previo a eliminar las huellas de la llamada furtiva.

 

El móvil mantuvo en su mano derecha por ocupar la izquierda en el sostén de la bolsa cargada con el almuerzo todavía caliente. Asumió el compromiso de comprar todos los lunes el desayuno y el almuerzo gracias a una partida perdida de _Jan-Ken-Po;_  ganada por Yura cuando su mano empuñada fingió aplastar las tijeras simuladas por sus dedos mayor e índice. Habría sufrido la derrota con uno de sus tantos pucheros de no ser porque Jōnouchi luego ganó a la ojiazul con la palma abierta, enseguida festejó la victoria burlando la mala suerte de Yura y, ella indignada, quiso vengar el bochorno comenzando así un juego de persecución donde la pieza era el escenario, Yura el gato enojado y Jōnouchi el sonriente ratón perseguido.

 

Se carcajeó de ambos hasta que se le infló la barriga al verles terminar en el suelo con los ojos girando en orbitas por el mareo del golpe.

 

Volvió a reír como si las imágenes evocadas fueran una taquillera película de comedia, olvidándose del señor que a su lado paseaba un perro y quien se adelantó desviando la mirada justo antes de silbar.

 

Bufó.

 

 _“_ — _¿Hasta cuándo, Kyoka Hanashi? ¿Hasta cuándo?_ — _”_

–…–

Un palillo junto al otro colocó en el lado derecho del _Bentobako,_ en cuya segmentación de espacios yacía la porción de arroz, pescado, carne y vegetales con una exquisitez reluciente que aguaba la boca de cualquier hambriento de un _Bento_ como tal. Al lado izquierdo _,_ en un platillo pequeño anteriormente compañero de un juego de tazas casi roto en su totalidad, posó el _Onigiri_ envuelto en alga de _nori,_ el único alimento por el cual Katsuya _tal vez_ se abstendría de comer chucherías.

 

De los quinientos yenes sobraron otros cuantos debido al bajo coste del _Bento,_ un almuerzo idóneo para  saciar el apetito de una sola persona aunque… quizás su hijo era la excepción.

 

Él, por su parte, no almorzaría. Los yenes sobrantes guardados en la cartera eran suficientes para almorzar e incluso cenar con más de una botella de licor en el mismo Izayaka de la noche anterior.

 

 _“_ — _Si no tiene suficiente con esto tendrá que arreglárselas como pueda_ —. _”_

Aquel pensamiento debió fungir como un llamado telepático pues un rechinido proveniente de la puerta indicó de nueva cuenta la llegada de su hijo.

 

En el umbral le miró. Tenía las manos metidas en cada bolsillo delantero del pantalón y el rostro agachado sobreponía la mirada exponiéndola cual si fuera una sombra fantasmal.   

 

Katsuya escondía las manos en los bolsillos sólo cuando se esforzaba por disminuir la importancia de algún suceso o pelea que le hubiera trastocado. Era su forma de mostrar desinterés, no obstante, la mirada erguida siempre mantenía en ambos casos; no gacha como precisamente atestiguaba.

 

_Al parecer, lo referente a “La Marimacho” no acabó parado en el pie derecho._

— ¿Sabes, Katsuya? A veces me aventuro a pensar que tienes una vena de canino— dijo a medio esbozo de una sonrisa. Terminó de poner el vaso limpio en el comedor sencillo que incluso se esmeró en despolvar—. Llegas justo cuando la comida está servida, como si la olieras a kilómetros. — Se arqueó a fin de observarle meticuloso, expectante a su posible contestación.

 

—De ser así, sería por herencia tuya, Viejo Cascarrabias.

 

_Ironía._

Su hijo no inmutó los músculos pero respondió con una ironía tan cruda e impropia que le pareció escuchar la voz de un desconocido.

 

Más allá de los puños, Katsuya se caracterizaba por su casi constante buen ánimo. A tal magnitud, que podía pregonar una verdad relevante y quedaba ésta como un chiste de circo por no acentuarla con una seriedad persuasiva.  

 

—Eres tú quien rezonga como los perros cuando llegas a este chiquero borracho.

 

Ultrajó. Tosco e indómito pese a conservarse inmóvil.

 

— ¡Más respeto a tu Padre, Mocoso de Mierda! — Prorrumpió, con el ceño más  fruncido por la preocupación que por la carencia de respeto.

 

Borracho o sobrio, ese _niño malcriado_ era su hijo. Lo conocía desde la primera hebra rubia hasta la punta del último dedo en cada pie.

 

Un golpe crítico debió dislocarle los cabales y en sus meditaciones resonaba cual eco incesante la palabra _“Marimacho”._

 

_¿Tanta influencia tenía esa muchacha en su hijo?_

 

_¿A tal grado era importante para él?_

 

— ¿Padre? _Borracho Patético_ querrás decir. — No convino encararle, mas alzó la comisura de los labios figurando una sonrisa petulante _. Burlona._

Calcinándose en una brasa incandescente por haber recibido a quemarropa el disparo de aquella verdad, condujo la rabia directo al puño formado en cada zancajo irascible que cesó estando frente él.

 

— ¡Te demostraré cuál de los dos es el más patético!— Le zarandeó arrugando las solapas de la chaqueta gris e impelió el puño hacia atrás queriendo tomar el impulso necesario para incrustarle un golpazo que le hundiera la cara y sangre le sacara hasta por los poros.

 

Pero un rayo de cordura le congeló los huesos como el frío de ese mismo invierno.  

 

Katsuya no se defendió. 

 

Se dejó alzar por la chaqueta cual títere por las cuerdas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si esperara plácidamente el golpe.

 

Katsuya le provocó adrede.

 

_Katsuya quería ser golpeado._

_Actuaba como él mismo cuando se sentía miserable._

 

El puño disolvió a propósito de anexarlo a la fuerza concentrada en el agarre a las solapas. 

 

—Aguza el oído, Mocoso de Mierda, porque esta será la primera y última vez que escucharás esto. —Le haló hacia delante pero no obtuvo con ello ni un bajo gruñido—. No importa lo que yo haya dicho sobre esa tal Yura, tampoco lo que planean hacer esos delincuentes o incluso lo que yo diga en este preciso momento. Lo único importante es lo que _tú_ sientes, porque _tú_ serás quien tomará o no la decisión y en este mundo lleno de excremento, se es libre para tomar la decisión pero no para elegir las consecuencias inherentes a ello, por ende, _tú_ serás quien asuma esas consecuencias. No Yura, no esos delincuentes, no yo.

 

Fue en el ardid de ese momento donde su hijo juntó los dientes como si mordiera algo duro e invisible.

 

—Por eso debes escoger la decisión que a _ti_ te parezca correcta, no a mí ni a nadie más. Para mí la decisión correcta es alejarte de Yura cuanto te sea posible pero… ¿Y tú, Katsuya? ¿Para ti cuál es la decisión correcta?— Los dientes se tensaron a un extremo donde le pareció que su hijo procuraba cerrar el paso a una furia burbujeando en las entrañas—. Si decidiste sin responderte esa pregunta o dudando de tus propias acciones, entonces ha quedado demostrado cuál de los dos es el más patético.

 

Sus palabras debieron adquirir la forma de unos cerillos encendidos o no hubiera sentido el vapor de unas llamas fluir incluso a través de la tela gris de la chaqueta y, así mismo, como si la tela comenzara a quemarle los dedos, le soltó con tal ímpetu que pudo percibir el mortecino quejido ahogado cuando el peso del cuerpo hizo oscilar los hierros del barandal.

 

— ¡No te permitiré la entrada a este chiquero a menos que sea para trapearlo o cuando vea en tus ojos la convicción de un verdadero hombre!— amonestó con tanto brío, que frente a sus ojos achocolatados saltaron unas minúsculas chispas de saliva.

 

La última visión de su hijo fue tirado entre las fundas de la basura cual pordiosero errante, antes de cegarla propiciando a la puerta un aventón estruendoso. Dio la espalda en un acto continuo, rascándose los pelos cobrizos de la barbilla como un rictus de relajación, uno rasgado por el brillo nebuloso de unos _ojos mieles pareciendo arder en llamas._

 

_— ¡Yo la protegeré! —_

 

—Ya veo. — Se dio la vuelta encarando así la puerta pese a no abrirla—. Esas eran   _llamas de convicción_ , Katsuya— habló cual si _él_ allí estuviera ocupando el lugar de la puerta—. Para ti, proteger a esa chica _era_ la decisión correcta— volvió a darse la vuelta—. Sin embargo, dudaste porque temías no hacer lo correcto. Porque a pesar de entregar tu confianza a cualquiera a ojos cerrados y poseer una fuerza rayando lo inhumano en cada músculo… Tú no confías en ti… _Tú aún dudas de ti mismo_ — escuchó a sus espaldas el murmullo de las fundas al removerse.

 

—Y si incluso dudas de ti mismo, entonces supongo que tampoco tienes en claro lo que esa tal Yura realmente significa para ti.

 

–…–

 

Un puchero rellenó de aire sus mejillas mientras aceleraba el paso hacia la mancomunidad. Allí llegó apurada, teniendo un Déjà vu de sentimientos tras pararse frente a la puerta cerrada estando ella con las manos inhabilitadas para poder abrirla.

 

_Otra vez la intriga indeseada._

 

_Otra vez el nudo en la garganta._

_Otra vez el estómago revoloteado._

 

Agitó la cabeza de modo frenético queriendo disuadir el mal augurio. La bolsa asentó en el pavimento para en su lugar tomar el pomo, retorcido hasta que un crujido permitió el paso acto seguido retomó el sostén de la bolsa.

 

— ¡Yu, la comida ya llegó! — 

 

Irrumpió sin cumplir el rito tradicional de retirar sus zapatos, más tarde podría hacerlo ya que su condición de amiga íntima la eximía de los sermones reprendiendo la inadecuada costumbre.  

 

— ¿Yu? — Dubitativa se acercó al comedor y dejó sobre él la bolsa, justo al lado del libro que la ojiazul quedó leyendo al tiempo de su salida. Recordó de súbito el móvil, con ello la conversación furtiva que le sugirió colocarlo allí de igual manera, sólo por si los nervios le traicionaban.

 

— ¿Yu? — Adjunto al segundo llamado fueron los pasos paralizados en el marco de la puerta del dormitorio, lugar donde la ojiazul, aparentemente, dormitaba con el cuerpo de lado y las sábanas blancas al cuello.

 

_Era extraño y a la vez no._

Su mejor amiga raras veces dormía en horas de almuerzo pero bien pudo el cuerpo comenzar a cobrarle las facturas de todos los trasnochos lavando trastes en el Izayaka.  Por un momento no quiso importunar el sueño; lo hubiera hecho de no haber observado la frente sudada o los labios resecos pareciendo tiritar levemente.

 

Alarmada a niveles indescriptibles se adentró en la recamara, sentándose al borde del lecho tocó la  frente húmeda proyectando comprobar sus sospechas en torno a una fiebre esporádica. Aterrada sintió la piel caliente e inmediatamente procuró despertarle sacudiendo tenazmente los hombros contrarios.

 

— ¡DESPIERTA YURA! ¡DEBEMOS IR A UN HOSPITAL! — Una, dos, tres, cuatro o más veces sacudió el cuerpo sin obtener una respuesta que le calmara los nervios o detuviera las lágrimas ya asomadas en el párpado inferior—.  ¡KATSUYA! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡AYÚDAME POR FAVOR!— En medio de su desesperación a otra persona no pensó implorar la ayuda y el nombrado, aun ausente, se la ofreció en cuanto su mejilla se acaloró ante la sonora bofetada que Yura le propició al despertar, por lo poco visto, sonámbula.

 

Cayó desde el borde directo al piso, sobándose la mejilla rojiza pero a la vez sollozando contenta por recibir de ella señales de vida.

 

—Kyo… ¿Qué haces ahí tirada?— La ojiazul asomó la cabeza desde la cama mirándole extrañada, con los gestos de quien no era consciente ni de sí mismo.

 

— ¡Pregúntale a una de tus manos!— señaló su mejilla teniendo las pupilas tan achicadas por el enojo, que sus ojos parecían ser únicamente dos orbes vacíos. Yura resopló un murmullo de incierto pero luego se miró la mano derecha, después a ella nuevamente y sólo entonces notó la silueta de la mano dibujada en su mejilla sonrosada.

 

— ¿Yo te hice eso?  No recuerdo nada. —Le vio abandonar a medias las sábanas conviniendo sentarse en la cama, se topó el mentón con el dedo índice y miró hacia el techo buscando en la estructura algún punto donde la vivencia pudiera recrearse. Fue gracias a esa postura meditabunda que rememoró la fiebre sentida en la palma de su mano, por ello se paró de golpe, tomando asiento al borde de la cama una vez más.

 

— ¡Eso no importa, debemos ir a un hospital!— Con sus manos nueva vez le traqueó los hombros importándole muy poco el rostro intrigado de la albina.

 

— ¿Al hospital? ¿A qué?  No me siento enferma.

 

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Tienes fiebre!

 

— No es fiebre, es calor Kyo, por eso estoy así de sudada.

 

Parpadeó confundida. _¿Se habría preocupado en vano?_

 

— ¡¿Si tanto calor tenías entonces por qué te arropaste hasta el cuello?! —

 

— ¡Porque cuando me acosté tenía frío!— Muy a pesar de haber mostrado gestos propios de ella, una semilla de duda se plantó en sus pensamientos al recapitular los labios resecos.

 

— Lo repetiré hasta el cansancio: me infartarás algún día— decidió ignorar sus intuiciones soplándole el alivio en el semblante.

 

— No, tú te lo provocarás—.  

 

— ¡No! ¡Tú serás quien lo suscitará! —

 

— ¡No! ¡Tú! —

 

— ¡Tú! ¡Y nadie más que tú! —

 

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ! —

 

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ! —

 

— ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! Y más ¡TÚ! —

 

— ¡Me rindo, me rindo!— vociferó como de costumbre, bajo la salvedad de haber liberado los hombros ajenos—. ¡Pero debes entenderme! Tú no sueles dormir a estas horas desde aquella vez pasada en…

 

Yura le abrazó de pronto. 

 

— ¿Yu?…

 

— ¿Me harías un favor, Kyo?— musitó, haciendo una leve pausa en cada palabra mientras acrecentaba la unión y ella le correspondía posando las manos sobre la espalda cubierta por la camisa holgada.

 

— ¿Qué sucede? —

 

— Repíteme tal cual las palabras que diré a continuación, ¿sí? —

 

— ¿Por qué?…

 

— Tú sólo hazlo y al final lo sabrás.

 

— De acuerdo—.  

 

— _No_ —. 

 

— No—.

 

— _Cometas_ —.

 

—Cometas—.

 

— _Una estupidez_ —.

 

— Una estupidez—.

 

— _Por ese_ —.

—Por ese—.  

 

— _Grandísimo idiota_ —. 

—Discutiste con Katsuya— afirmó con la certidumbre de que ambas vivían ese preciso momento; Yura cesó de abrazarle por los hombros más sin embargo, dejó la cabeza reposada en el izquierdo demostrando con ello la buena puntería de su afirmación.

 

—No te ofendas si alguna vez te llamo bruja. —La voz escuchó débil, carente del tono airoso que le caracterizaba entre los cuatro puntos cardinales de ese barrio al sur de Osaka.

 

Separó ambos cuerpos sólo para contemplar el velo de tristeza que le cubría todo el rostro.

 

— ¿Cuál fue el motivo?  No me digas que por el último trozo del flan como la otra vez…

 

—Por supuesto que no. De haber sido por eso, el flan a medias en la nevera se hubiera llevado en el estómago cuando se fue… 

 

— ¿Entonces? —

 

La ojiazul cabizbajo.

 

—Su Padre supuestamente oyó un diálogo entre dos Gangueros que planean usarme de cebo para forzarle a ser miembro de sus Gangas y…

 

—Y él rompió su amistad contigo porque no se perdonaría que algo malo te pasara por su culpa— finalizó guiñándole un ojo, a sabiendas de no haberse equivocado al observar el ceño fruncido en cuestión de segundos.

 

— ¡Es un tonto!— Su mejor amiga ladeó la mirada no sin antes liberar un susurro de exasperación.   

 

—Sólo quiere protegerte, Yu— La mano derecha le palmeó el hombro izquierdo—. Todos tenemos una forma singular de proteger y esa es la suya…  

 

— ¡No es así!— volvió hacia ella sus ojos azules temblorosos de rabia—.  Él dijo… Él dijo— agachó la mirada después apretando la sábana blanca, arrugándola tenazmente—… ¡Dijo que no era mi niñero para protegerme y eso fue suficiente para dejar bien claro su renuencia a proteger nuestra amistad!— exclamó, cerrando los ojos de manera forzada.

 

_Yura estaba dolida._

 

—Lo hizo porque sabía de antemano que tú no seguirías insistiendo hasta llegar al punto de convencerlo, Yu.  

 

— ¡No lo excuses!— levantó la mirada sin despegar las sábanas del aprieto– ¡¿Acaso no entiendes que para él nuestra amistad no es tan valiosa como para protegerla?! ¡No merece nuestra consideración!

 

— ¿Ni tampoco el regalo de cumpleaños que pensabas comprarle con la mitad de tu sueldo ahorrada desde noviembre y por el cual trabajas hasta las seis de la mañana todos los martes a cambio de un pago extra?

 

Yura soltó al fin las sábanas.

 

Se encorvó cual si fuera jorobada, rehusándose a encarar la vergüenza de una niña regañada.

 

—Mi estupidez puede comprarse a la infinidad del cielo, ¿verdad?... — masculló.

 

—No, lo único _incomparable_ es el cariño que sientes por ese grandísimo idiota o como gustes llamarle.  

 

—Odio no poder llevarte la contraria.  

 

 

–…–

 

El olor de aquella piel blanquecina jamás poseyó tal ambrosía desde la penúltima vez que lo percibió.

 

Los cueros bañados en sudor nunca le fueron tan agridulces como en aquel encuentro.

 

Agrios en cada espasmo de placer.

 

Dulces en la concepción de un tercer orgasmo mutuo.

 

Las mantas húmedas habían sido el testigo unánime de los gemidos, sus gruñidos, y el clímax glorioso al que ambos se allegaron extasiados alzando un grito de victoria.

 

Pero después de la tercera eyaculación placentera…

 

_Llegó el pasmo del vacío._

Volvió sentir un hueco en la habitación privada de la luz vespertina por las cortinas color bermellón.

 

Una vez más sintió una pieza faltante para completar el rompecabezas en el cuerpo de Mai.

 

El toque mágico que daba la cereza al pastel sintió perdido en una de las tantas gotas de sudor que a sus hebras áureas mojaba.

 

La estrella que engalanaba cualquier árbol navideño no vio entre la luz multicolor vislumbrada en el tercer orgasmo.

 

Por segunda vez se sintió incompleto y… quizás fueron cinco o menos… Los segundos en los cuales asqueó su propio cuerpo.

 

—Estuviste tan fantástico como siempre, guapo. —La blonda acarició dulcemente sus hebras rubias acomodadas en el vientre plano—. Un poco tosco, pero igual de exquisito.  

 

No hallando otro modo de remediar su miseria, rompió su acuerdo de esperar a verse los fines de semana. Buscándola entre los arrabales, se emburujaron en las sábanas desde que dio en la casa algunos cinco pasos.

 

—Tengo problemas— habló sin saber el por qué. Absorto incluso de él mismo pero tampoco le importaba.

 

—Los empleadores de mierda no quieren soltar unos cuantos yenes ni siquiera para evitar mover el trasero… Necesito un trabajo pronto. —Iba a decir más, quería decir más.

 

_¿Por qué no podía?_

— _Ya veo, entonces no viniste a verme por acostarte con esa zorra_ —.

_“_ — _¡NO! ¡No es por eso! ¡Ella no es una zorra!_ — _”_

 

— Ya veo—amainó las caricias a sus cabellos mas no desenredó sus dedos de la maraña—. ¿Sabes? Acabo de recordar al señor del almacén de al lado, me parece que necesita un empleado para llevar el inventario de los paquetes puesto que el pobre comienza a envejecer. Le hablaré sobre ti mañana. — Su voz coqueta le advirtió sin verle aquel guiño de ella característico.

 

Agradecido le besó el ombligo.

 

—Gracias, Mai.   

 

 _“_ — _¿Lo ves? Yo tengo la razón, Yura_ — _”_

—Todo sea por ti, bombón. Todo sea por ti. —Las caricias renovadas empezaron a inducirle sueño. Sin embargo, el pellizco de una duda se lo arrebató.

 

—Oye Mai, sólo por curiosidad, ¿recuerdas mi fecha de cumpleaños? —

 

— ¡Por supuesto! Es el veinticinco de febrero.

 

 

— _… ¡No es una zorra pero desconoce tu fecha de cumpleaños! …_ —

 

Volvió a sentirse tan vacío como Yura le dijo haber escuchado su voz.

 

_“_ — _… ¿Por qué eres tan molestosa, Yura? Aun estando ausente es como si estuvieras presente… ¡Aléjate! ¡Debes estar lo más lejos que puedas de mí!_ — _”_

— _…_ _Para mí la decisión correcta es alejarte de Yura cuanto te sea posible pero… ¿Y tú, Katsuya? ¿Para ti cuál es la decisión correcta?..._ —

 

Si para él alejarse era también la decisión correcta…

 

_¿Por qué se sentía como si estuviese cometiendo un error?_

— _…_ _Si decidiste sin responderte esa pregunta o dudando de tus propias acciones, entonces ha quedado demostrado cuál de los dos es el más patético…_ —

“— _¡Cállense! ¡Ninguno de los dos me volverá loco!_ — _”_

 

Sus labios iniciaron a partir del ombligo un sendero imaginario de besos, ansiando perderse en algún punto desconocido de aquella piel húmeda para evitar perder, en cambio, la cordura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jan-Ken-Po es el nombre japonés de “Piedra, Papel y Tijeras”. Es un juego muy popular a la hora de hacer decisiones al alzar entre los nipones.  
> *Los Izayakas, aparte de ser bares, también ofrecen comida tipo bufé. Son populares en Japón precisamente porque brindan servicios las 24 horas del día.  
> *Un Bentobako es el nombre de caja donde se sirve el Bento, que es un tipo de almuerzo con variadas raciones segmentadas de la comida que, por lo general, los japoneses llevan de casa al trabajo, la universidad o el colegio, o que compran en un restaurante de comida rápida. No es muy caro y por eso Katsuo (el papá de Jounouchi) lo compró queriendo ahorrarse el dinero restante para beber. xDD  
> *Katsuo hizo ese comentario sobre el Onigiri (dejaré imagen más abajo) porque, para quienes no lo sabían, la comida favorita de Jounouchi es el arroz. *---------------------* Lastima que Yura no sepa cocinar muchas cosas con sal… (?)
> 
> Si, lo sé, en este capítulo no hubo reconciliación entre mis tórtolos. :’( Pero es porque ambos deben extrañarse. Es decir, si se reconcilian de un capítulo a otro, no se verá lo mucho que les impacta o afecta la ausencia del otro. Una frase parafraseada por mi resume lo que quiero decir: “Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo extraña”. ;) Se reconciliarán, ¡ya verán que sí! Aunque… ¡Quién sabe cuándo! xDDD  
> Por otro lado… Tal vez Yura sí se equivocó respecto a Mai o… ¿Tuvo razón? :O ¿O fue Kyoka? ¿O fue Jounouchi? ¿O todos la tuvieron? :/ Me confundí (?) … xDD  
> Como pudieron leer, diga que lo diga, Yura no puede ocultar que babea por Jounouchi… (?) ¡Okey no! xDD Y si, ¡que transcurra Enero en este Fanfic no es por casualidad!: ¡Se acerca el cumpleaños de Jounouchi! *-------* No será un cumpleaños ordinario… Será el detonador de MUCHAS cosas… Eso es lo único que Spoileare por el bien de sus ojitos (?). ;)  
> Todavía se me agitan los nervios cuando escribo sobre Jounouchi y su Papá pero creo ir por buen camino. ¿O no? ¡Díganme por favor! ;---------; 
> 
> Kyoka también conoce a Jounouchi, es también una buena amiga. <3
> 
> ¡Buena ya! ¡Suficiente de vagabunderías! (?) 
> 
> Katsura y su Tripolar les agradecen, desde cada arteria conectada al corazón, sus leídos, votos, comentarios y los minutos dedicados a leer aunque sea el título de este escrito. ¡Eso me hace querer regalarles el cielo! *---------* Pero al igual que Mark Anthony no sé qué precio tiene so (?)… Nada más me resta despedirme con mi ya característico: 
> 
> ¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!  
> ¡LES AMO!


	10. Quimeras en el Maquillaje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Kazuki Takahashi. 
> 
> Esta Prófuga del Hospital Psiquiátrico bajo el seudónimo de Katsura Sunoichi o Izumi Hebiri, anhela trasmitirles una nueva calurosa bienvenida a este escenario colmado de mensajes subliminales (?). Diría que es un chiste frío pero tal no es el caso… ¿O tal vez si?…

“¿Sabe el loco que está loco? ¿O los locos son los demás, que se empeñan en convencerle de su sinrazón para salvaguardar su existencia de quimeras?”

**–Carlos Ruiz Zafón. “La Sombra del Viento”**

**—.—**

 

El sueño le dejó abandonada en las puertas del insomnio cual bebé recién nacido en las puertas de un orfanato. Sin mostrar un ápice de compasión pese al desasosiego dibujado en las arrugas de las sábanas con cada revoloteo furtivo en la cama ya reducida a colchón magullado.     

 

Le llamó con cuántas acciones pudo traducir su desespero: se arropó, desarropó, cubrió la cabeza con una almohada e incluso dedicó toda la tarde y parte de la noche a la lectura del libro, con más de trescientas páginas, sugerido por Kyoka; al final soltándolo hastiada por el único motivo de que en todas las páginas le parecía leer alguna seña de Katsuya.

 

Desde la narración de una sonrisa casta hasta la descripción de una brillante cabellera rubia.

 

En las letras perfilando el rocío de un pasto primaveral había recordado el verde como su color favorito, imaginándose las carcajadas del protagonista también escuchó las suyas burlando su mala suerte y en cada expresión amena se colaba el ojo miel guiñado. 

 

El libro mismo se mofaba de sus intentos por obviar el hueco de aquella ausencia impregnando el aire de la pieza.

 

No, no sólo el libro. _Todo se reía de ella._

 

La sombra del rubio creyó sentir en la cocina remeneando los alimentos en el refrigerador, su voz henchida de ánimo le pareció oír gritando su nombre en la puerta e inclusive a dormir consideró negarse por temor a restaurar en su piel la frescura de cualesquier vivencia pudiendo ser proyectada en los hologramas del sueño.

¿Por qué _todo_ debía confabularse para hacerle rememorar a Katsuya cuando deseaba olvidarlo a cincelazos despiadados?

 

Se revolcó entre las sábanas por quién sabía qué enésima vez, formando la posición fetal buscó el aliento que comenzó a perder en el estrangulo de la incomodidad. 

_— ¡No soy tu niñero para estar protegiéndote! —_

_“— ¡Lárgate, Katsuya! ¡Déjame dormir!_ _—”_

 

En una rabieta desbarató la posición volteándose bocarriba. Las penumbras fueron traspasadas por un resquicio de luz proveniente de los somníferos bajo el primer colchón. La cantidad de píldoras disminuidas tal vez ameritaba una reposición venidera que procuraba siempre alargar para no incidir sospechas en Kyoka, quien se había marchado tan pronto el ocaso iniciado tomando así la responsabilidad de atender las lecciones virtuales impuestas por los Padres como huérfana condición para consentir la residencia en Osaka.   

 

Si el pulso le temblaba al tomar el frasco era por ella, por Kyoka. La pelinegra ocupó en su vida un lugar que no era su obligación, sin embargo procuró desempeñarlo cual si fuera ello su condición para vivir o su vida y la de ella una sola.

 

Su propia vida no le bastaba para retribuir la inmensidad del agradecimiento que albergaba por Kyoka, gracias a ella en sus pulmones aún circulaba el aire y la sangre por las venas. Aquello era el génesis de las millones de veces que se maldijo entre el sueño auspiciado por los somníferos, porque en ellos veía el puñal que a Kyoka clavaba por la espalda.

 

_Como la cobarde que era._

_Cobarde por huir de aquellas pesadillas cazando su tranquilidad._

 

_Cobarde por huir de aquellos recuerdos._

_Cobarde por huir de él… Tal cual ese día._

 

De sus labios liberó una porción de la frustración en el alarido aspaventado que bien pudo haber estremecido las coyunturas del techo.

 

Una de las dos almohadas tiró de bruces contra su rostro, con ambas manos la presionó queriendo hendirla sobre sus ojos hasta adormecerlos a pulso.

 

_— Eres mi amiga, Yura. Por eso estaré siempre contigo aun cuando menos creas necesitarme—._

_“— ¡Mentira! Aunque… ¿Por eso no me dejas dormir?  —”_

—…—

 Mirar la pintura descolorida del techo no suscitó el aburrimiento horas después convertido en el sueño pueril sólo interrumpido por la abrupta llegada de su Padre, como todas las noches.  Entrelazar los dedos tras la nuca de igual manera fue inútil para agregar comodidad a la almohada y tampoco funcionó recapitular las caricias lascivas al cuerpo de Mai, a quien la decepción le impidió corregir su fecha de cumpleaños.

 

El sueño huyó, dejando sus ojos mieles como los de un búho al acecho.

 

No tenía un reloj que contestara sus dudas en torno a la hora, pero escuchar los golpes a la puerta sustituyó las manecillas señalando las dos o tres de la madrugada.

 

 

_— ¡Mocoso del Demonio! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o no verás salir el sol de mañana!—_

 

Pensó ignorarlo por mero capricho. Orillarle a dormir entre las fundas de la basura donde él mismo le arrojó al mediodía. No obstante, llevar a cabo tal acción era ser la astilla de aquel palo, algo que jamás sería.

 

Se levantó, palpando sus pies la frescura del piso aseado en cuanto cruzó la puerta que su Padre pedía abrir a gritos. Sin apuro desalojó la recamara con el pecho descubierto y su intimidad cubierta por el calzoncillo rojo de rayas negras dispuesto como pijama.

 

Despegó el pestillo a una velocidad pausada, a la espera de enfrentar la botella que escuchó quebrarse en el otro extremo.

 

Al abrir a plenitud, de no ser corteses sus reflejos, lo que quedó de la botella rota le hubiera desfigurado el rostro.  

 

— ¡¿Qué pretendías, canijo mal parido?! ¡¿Dejarme dormir en la calle?! — Los ojos de su Padre observó teñidos del carmín vivo por la cantidad de alcohol hinchando las tripas, mientras le apretaba la muñeca forcejando con las ansias de incrustarle los vidrios en el semblante.

 

— Que casualidad, eso mismo pensé. — La mano izquierda frenó el puño que su Padre premeditó hundirle en el estómago o quizás en un costado—. Pero luego recordé no ser un malnacido como tú.

 

Su Padre carraspeó y las venas en las escleróticas de los ojos parecían estar prestas a reventar en cualquier descuido.  

 

— Tu verdadero Padre debió ser el mismísimo demonio. —Le obligó a recrudecer las fuerzas—. Ojalá hubieras muerto en el vientre que te parió…

 

_Dolió..._

Tanto, que por un momento él también deseó lo mismo.

 

_No haber nacido en ningún lugar ni en ningún tiempo._

Por ello la rodilla derecha clavó sin remordimiento en el vientre contrario.

 

Le soltó las manos para verle así mismo soltar la botella quebrada y caer arrodillado abrazándose todo el vientre, acto seguido vomitó al menos una cuarta parte de todo el alcohol consumido.

 

Le dio la espalda pero no por haber asqueado el vómito, sino por asquear su propia existencia.

 

— Gracias, Katsuya— Escuchó un mascullo en la voz moribunda—… Gracias por golpearme…

 

Lloró.

 

Lloró al reconocer _su Viejo Cascarrabias_ de vuelta.

 

— De nada, _Viejo Cascarrabias_. — Tal vez fue su propio sollozo el oído a sus espaldas—. Pero mañana te tocará trapear a ti.  

 

—…—

 

 

 

 

 

Organizaba sus herramientas culinarias tal cual la vespertina costumbre en el interior del quiosco ambulante, la única herencia de su Padre fallecido hacía más de diez años. De él aprendió que cocinar era una arte y de su Madre aún viva condimentar los alimentos con un toque de amor al ser que serían servidos.

 

En sus labios perfiló la dulzura del recuerdo mientras se amarraba el delantal, blanco como el resto de la ropa debajo.

 

Pasando el paño sobre el mostrador a propósito de adecuarlo a los rutinarios pedidos, alcanzó a divisar el andar ido de su apreciable amigo tras haber consolidado la higiene acorde a sus exigencias.

 

El de ojos amielados percibió todavía  más extrañado que el día anterior cuando le vistió en las primeras horas de la mañana. El caminar cabizbajo, similar a los zombies que tanto terror le causaban no eran gestos comunes del rubio, en igual proporción el no haber mudado las ropas a excepción de la chaqueta gris evocada sin mangas. 

 

Meditó cada cuestión recibiendo su llegada en silencio entretanto tomaba asiento en el taburete.

 

— ¡Buenas tardes, mi querido amigo de esponjosa cabellera rubia! — Le obsequió la misma sonrisa radiante con el mismo entusiasmo del día anterior, procurando subir los ánimos que intuyó bajos a niveles severos—. ¿Qué te sirvo? ¿Un delicioso y humeante Caldo de Pescado? ¿Un sabroso Okonomiyaki o un bien ovalado Onigiri envuelto en alga de nori? ¿O tal vez prefieras el irresistible...?

 

—No tengo hambre—. Su cliente de antaño respondió sin aupar la mirada, infundiéndole los augurios de un acontecer aciago.

 

Calló. Debatiendo en su mente un sinfín de sucesos reapareció la ausencia de _“La Marimacho”_ como eje central de todos.

 

Katsuya y _Yura_ eran el sinónimo perfecto de la uña y la mugre.  El uno debería sentirse en el limbo sin la compañía del otro.

 

— ¡Ya sé! — Chasqueó los dedos de una mano, usando la otra se agarró la cadera—. ¡Tienes hambre de Yura!

 

Decir el nombre fue una acción muy parecida a levantar el mentón con el dedo índice retorcido. Katsuya mostró al fin sus ojos carentes de quietud, no obstante a ser de pronto inundados por tal nostalgia que hacia un lado desvió la mirada.

 

— Yura y yo no somos nada desde ayer…

 

Dudó lo citado bajo el aval irrevocable de las quien sabía cuántas veces donde el rubio llegó proclamando un incidente ecuánime, y al otro día con la albina le veía transitar las calles todo campante.

 

La transida voz conjugada al nulo talante en su expresión fueron los únicos signos que amenazaron percudir su casi infalible argumento, al cual pensó dar carácter de dictamen vía su estratagema favorita: una broma.

 

— Ya veo— suspiró el desaliento ficticio—. Eso explica el por qué otro chico le acompañaba esta mañana.

 

Falacia cruda tersando sus gestos inocentes.

 

Katsuya no reaccionó como imaginó al principio, sino después, cuando un _clic fugaz_ dio la impresión de entrecruzarse en las neuronas. Una chispa de enojo avivó la mirada hincada en su persona en menos tiempo del que le llevó  pestañear a modo de respuesta.

 

— ¿Cómo era _el chico_ con quien andaba? — Preguntó, el entrecejo fruncido antecedió al puño anudado encima del mostrador.

 

— Pero si nada de eso importa, Katsuya. — Se encogió de hombros e impuso las dos manos en cada costado—. Al fin y al cabo ustedes dos ya no son na… 

 

— ¡Eso no fue lo que te pregunté! — El blondo respingó y una trompada meció el mostrador previo al agarre instantáneo a sus solapas blancas—. ¡¿Cómo carajo era el tipo?! ¡¿Blanco?! ¡¿Mestizo?! ¡¿Tenía alguna cicatriz en el rostro?! —En el torrente color miel atisbó la vacilación de un corazón encelado. 

 

Frente a las facciones encolerizadas estuvo a punto de restregarlo si no se hubiera arqueado el puño exigiendo una contestación.

 

— ¡Fue una broma! ¡Fue una broma! — Pregonó horrorizado. El llanto a roce de pestañas—. ¡No he visto a Yura desde la mañana de ayer cuando juntos visitaron el quiosco! ¡Pongo mis bolas en garantía! —

 

 

 

De todas las partes del cuerpo, a los testículos dedicaba un cuidado preferencial por estar allí concentrados los espermatozoides que le harían Padre en el futuro lejano donde anhelaba tener diez hijos. Tal vez un balde de agua helada refrescó en la memoria del rubio las doscientas veces que lo declaró con él personado o las solapas blancas no hubiera excarcelado en vinculación al puño descendido, teniendo la certeza de la falsedad en sus primeras declaraciones al poner dichos testículos bajo fianza.  

 

— Jamás vuelvas a bromear conmigo de esa manera…

 

Fue el estribillo que el rubio dijo antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos y marcharse con aire solitario.

 

_Katsuya estaba desorientado,_ aquello leyó en la caligrafía de sus pasos. 

 

 

—…—

 

 

Camisa negra, pantalón azul.  

 

Camisa azul, pantalón negro.

 

Mezclilla blanca, blusa roja de mangas largas.

 

Boina gris, fucsia o blanca.

 

Zapatos bajos, grises, beige o blanco.

 

Toda una gama de colores pintaba su mueca de fastidio por no concebir una combinación que fuera el punto de concordia en su fuero interno.

 

Dos horas deliberó en vano a su criterio, dividido en dos por estar inclinado hacia la combinación del pantalón negro con la blusa roja de mangas largas, en el otro lado la selección opuesta con el conjunto formado por la mezclilla blanca y la camisa azul que la pelinegra ausente quizás hubiera tachado de impecable.

 

— ¡Esto llegó a su fin! — Consecutivo al clamor buscó entre las ropas regadas en la cama el mismo pantalón ajustado y la misma camisa negra prendada el día anterior, todo ante la mirada siniestra que imaginó en Kyoka de haber estado presente. 

 

No iría a una fiesta, sino a limpiar platos. Cualquier trapo cosido era de más suficiente.

 

Resiliente atavío su cuerpo cubierto entonces por la lencería en tanto convenía reordenar los ropajes desechados una vez retornara de sus labores a las seis de la mañana como por ser martes le correspondía.

 

Abrochando el último botón de la camisa paró en seco todo movimiento: lo mismo aseguró en relación a los trastes de la cena que el rubio utilizó como arma definitiva en su contra.

 

Allí lo revivió de nuevo e insultándolo en sus pensamientos comprendió el verdadero significado de aquel asedio.  

 

_Katsuya era omnipresente._

 

—…—

 

 

_Una locura, sí eso era._

 

Una vahído premonitorio a la demencia prematura que temió estar padeciendo y por la cual se enmarañó el cabello hasta una vez más sentir su alrededor girar en bucles infinitos. En la acera poco le faltó para con las nalgas darle las buenas noches al pavimento bañado en escarcha. No, darle las buenas madrugadas debía corregir.   

 

Pero elegiría mil veces más, de tener la oportunidad,  sufrir aquella demencia en lugar de la impaciencia que cobró en su garganta la forma de la _Nuez de Adán_ y no le dejó respirar alivio en todo el resto de la tarde, tan pronto se alejó del quiosco.

 

Las palabras del ventero estropearon la línea de voluntad que se esforzó en trazar con los dominó representando su convicción de proteger a Yura al costo impagable de alejarse cuantos kilómetros su _Viejo_ le sugirió alcanzar. Tal cual un solo dominó derrumbaba a los demás, así mismo derrumbó aquella broma toda la tranquilidad ya puesta sobre aviso por el temor soterrado de haber tomado la decisión incorrecta.

 

No pudiendo controlar su desquicio, otra alternativa no catalogó más oportuna que la de lanzarse a las calles con la madrugada en plena cúspide, a sabiendas de que, por ser martes, la jordana laboral de la albina iniciaría a la medianoche.

 

En la mayoría de sus búsquedas de empleo fue rechazado gracias a la petición atrevida de ser ella también contratada, a sus espaldas, por supuesto. Desde que ella le confesó los requerimientos del trabajo, nunca lo consintió apto para una mujer, más por ser ella a sus ojos ya una amiga tanto o más valiosa que Anzu.

 

Veces de las cuales perdió la cuenta soñó con ella atropellada, violada y degollada en medio de un asalto, espejismos de su preocupación que llamó frente a ella la señal divina del ineludible porvenir fatídico si no abandonaba el empleo, mismo defendido con tanto fervor, que un máximo de dos días duraron sin dirigirse la palabra. En la reconciliación póstuma se propuso cazar para ella, a escondidas, un mejor empleo así sus puños debieran romper un par de narices más.

 

El frío invernal serpenteó su piel desprovista de la tela gruesa cuya costura yacía en el abrigo sucio ocupando el hamper.

 

Una corona los copos de nieve formaron en sus hebras rubias cuando divisó a lo lejos la silueta de una persona salir de la pieza donde residía Yura, a quien espiaba siendo tapado por un poste de luz y la neblina de invierno, persiguiendo cerciorarse de su bienestar aun sin tener el valor de mirarle la cara o si quiera cruzarle, con disimulo, por el lado.

 

 

 

En primera instancia no decodificó la identidad, pero la boina blanca se la confirmó. Al igual que el azabache cuero cabelludo encimado al blanco para solaparlo, en comunión a las gafas ocultando en el lente oscuro los ojos azul cerúleo.

 

Siempre le pareció chistosa la manera particular de Yura asistir al trabajo, en peluca y con gafas. Ella se defendía alegando emplear el modismo como un escudo de protección a su identidad si perdía de súbito el empleo, además salvaguardaba la mala reputación proveniente de los otros cinco arubaitos fallidos, en dos dimitió y en tres la despidieron.   

 

Sin embargo, más cómico le fue percatarse de que, estando él en igual condición, la albina también vestía la misma ropa del día anterior; con la excepción de la boina blanca siendo en su caso la chaqueta gris ausente.

 

Resistir no pudo la carcajada grácil nacida de la coincidencia, más debió cortarla a medio camino con la mano derecha puesta en la boca al verle girarse en una dirección cercana a la suya. Se enderezó e intentó emular la rigidez del poste, aventurándose a inmiscuir la mirada sólo cuando unos pasos se oyeron batallar con la poca nieve.

 

A la niebla vio devorar la silueta, como espectador insulso le golpeó el impulso de perseguirla pero el sabor vívido de cada palabra nociva frenó sus ansias.

 

Por un momento sintió paz, en medio del remanso su razón adquirió nitidez. 

 

_Le bastó volver a verla por menos de diez segundos para recobrar el ánimo._

—…—

 

Diecinueve vasos.

 

Los contó en la bandeja, mordiéndose el labio al hervir en la rabia de capitular en el número la edad actual de Katsuya. Furibunda consigo misma se obligó a disponer premurosa el número veinte, en el intento flaqueó su mano al computar la edad futura en los próximos catorce días.

 

Harta, engullida, ofuscada hasta en los tuétanos armó borbollones de agua en el cúmulo del lavadero; salpicándose la ropa junto a la respiración descontrolada por la ira piloteando las manos con que agredía el agua. Acorralada en los callejones del fastidio sin otra salida que la resignación, creyó oír su orgullo revelar entre risas cuanto extrañaba a Katsuya. 

 

Estando al punto de reconocerlo, la flamante voz identificada en la inmediatez acalló sus cavilaciones.

 

— ¡Yu, debes ver esto! — Su compañero de trabajo se adentró en la cocina con los ojos verde acuarela destellando emoción inusitada, a la vez exaltada en sus rasgos juveniles y cabello negro semi rizado.

 

Le sonrió como los rescoldos de su ánimo enteco le permitieron. Alejándose del lavaplatos pese a tener las manos húmedas, le siguió cual cordero manso sin modular oración alguna frente al monólogo disparatado donde a Kyoka recreó en carne viva.

 

La euforia de quien le aventajaba por tres años muy a presar de no demostrarlo sus facciones juvenecidas, supuso tan inmensa que no percibió en su actitud el desinterés mostrado.

 

La cabeza dejó asomada en el umbral de la cocina, desde allí el asombro le dilató los párpados a un extremo inhumado.

 

— ¡Mira nuestro cliente estrella, Yu! ¡El imbatible John Claude Magnum! — En efecto el aludido ocupaba una de las sillas en mesa de primores, vestido como todo galán extraído del suspiro en los labios de quinceañeras enamoradas.

 

El traje blanco planchado con esmero, la camisa de rayas verticales de un lila pálido, expuesta bajo el saco poniendo en evidencia los músculos bien torneados y el lazo púrpura débil con delicadeza entrecruzado por el pequeño broche a la altura del cuello. Pero no fueron tales atributos quienes dejaron a sus ojos azules tan tiesos como quien en las narices tenía el fantasma de un difunto, sino la _acompañante_ sentada al lado.

 

El busier ajustado resaltaba los pechos de por sí enormes, acentuar los botines color morado ascender hasta la mitad de los muslos le llevó a deducir una falda corta, la ondulada melena rubia gozaba de albedrío y  con las luces del Izayaka espejeaban las joyas en los zarcillos así como el para ella excesivo maquillaje en el semblante.

 

_Mai Kujaku._

Reía encaramada en su propio esplendor mientras el actor le servía más Sake en la copa cristalina, coqueteándole sin recato en cada sesgo de oportunidad, una que el tildado Magnum pareció interpretar al besarle indiscreto un hombro en cueros. Ella no replicó u gesticuló descontento.

Pensó en Katsuya.

 

En todas las ilusiones depositadas en aquel cofre inicuo. 

 

Por sus venas corrió el deseo de halarle los cabellos y barrer con ella todo el Izayaka para después tirar su cuerpo raspado en el contenedor de basura más cercano donde al día siguiente el camión le recogiera dejándole abandonada en algún vertedero cundido en ratas que más tarde se desayunarían con su carne hedionda. 

 

— ¡Es mi actor preferido! Lamento no tener batería en el celular para pedirle una fotografía…

 

No obstante, el anhelo escollado de su compañero encendió en ella el bombillo negro de la venganza.

 

No por ella.

 

_Sino por Katsuya,_ quien no merecía tal abominación pese a estar con él enemistada.

 

Parada en el umbral tentó su cuerpo en busca del obsequio entregado en las pascuas pasadas, y al extraerlo del bolsillo agradeció mil veces haber prometido a Kyoka llevarlo siempre consigo repleto de carga por si alguna eventualidad ocurría.

 

Secándose una mano en la tela del pantalón, invitó a su compañero a volver a la cocina con un ademán discreto.

— Tómala con el mío, _Ai._ — Le guiñó un ojo, extendiéndole el móvil tan pronto como traspasó el umbral—. Yo también soy fan de Magnum pero en esta facha no quiero ser retratada, sólo te pido tomarle a él, antes de la tuya, una fotografía donde aparezca más encandilado con la rubia. —Su compañero ensanchó la curva de la sonrisa muy a la par con los surcos de las orejas— Con la tecnología de punta en nuestros días, es bastante fácil cambiar en una fotografía el lugar de una persona por el de otra, ¿no crees? —

 

La intención falsa dejó implícita en la última oración. 

 

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Yu! ¡Espera aquí tu fotografía! —

 

Así lo hizo.

 

Tras sostener una vez más el aparato e ignorar la pila de agradecimientos por parte de su compañero, vilo el retrato por mucho suficiente a su hambre de justicia.

 

El famoso John Claude Magnum besaba con sigilo el cuello blanquecino de la encantada Mai Kujaku.

_“— Yaces en la palma de mi mano, zorra maldita—.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“Ai” NO es el nombre del compañero de trabajo de Yura, es la manera abreviada de la palabra “Aibou” que en japonés, como muchos saben, significa “Compañero”. Ella lo llama así de cariño pues él también le dice “Yu” con la misma intención. Aunque “Ai” en japonés, también significa “Amor” (creo… ¡Corríjanme! xD). 
> 
> ¡Okey! ¡Okey! Antes de que los Fans de Mai me linchen en una hoguera con caldo de tomate (?), permítanme invitarles a NO PRECIPITARSE a los hechos ya que en este Fanfic TODO está redactado para hacer que NADA sea lo que parece… Además, como bien dice el título… Quién sabe si hay quimeras en el maquillaje… ;) 
> 
> ¿Recuerdan las notas iniciales de “Amor de Cuna”? ¿Cuándo les dije que aquel Fanfic estaba atado en menor cuantía a este? Pues en palabras como “los ojos de su Padre observó teñidos del carmín vivo por la cantidad de alcohol hinchando las tripas” y “… la impaciencia cobró en su garganta la forma de La Nuez de Adán…” ¡Son la respuesta! xD Son pequeños trucos míos para enlazar mis escritos. Uno de ellos, claro… ;) 
> 
> ¿Recuerdan a John Claude Magnum? ¡Sí, es la misma versión animada de Jean Claude Van Damme que aparece en el capítulo 80 de anime! (?) Hasta entonces es la única referencia tomada del anime, luego casi todo seguirá siendo raído del Manga. 
> 
> Bueno… Confieso lo mucho que me constriñó escribir la escena de Jounouchi y Katsuo… Pero debemos ser realistas. Katsuo demostró tener “juicio” porque NO estaba tomado, borracho es otra persona totalmente distinta y, a mi entender, eso quedó evidenciado en el botellazo que lanzó en la puerta cuando los chicos fueron a buscar a Jou tanto en los primero tomos del Manga como en la Temporada 0. En ello fundamenté lo escrito. 
> 
> ¿Captaron el por qué Jounouchi usa la misma la ropa del día anterior? ¡Es la única que tiene limpia! xDDD Y pues en el caso de Yura es por mera vagancia… Graciosa coincidencia, ¿no creen? ¡Ah, mis hermosos tórtolos! *-------*
> 
> Como autora, me divertí en sobremanera volviendo loca a Yura. xDDDD ¡Veía a Jounouchi hasta en su sombra! xDDD Y por su parte la reacción de Jou ante la broma del ventero (más tarde diré su nombre… xDD) levantó en mi cabecita de lectora ciertas sospechas… Pero creo que reaccionó así porque recordó al tipo de la cicatriz con quien conversó levemente en el capítulo 6... ¿O no? :/
> 
> ¡Yosh! No puedo despedirme sin mí ya imborrable marca de agua, ¿verdad? xD: 
> 
> ¡MILLONES, BILLONES, TRILLONES, DE GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
